Ein neues Leben
by Iru-ST
Summary: Spock hat Kirk verlassen und *fast* niemand weiss, warum. Eine weihnachtliche Fortsetzungsgeschichte. K/S Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Kirk saß in seinem Sessel auf der Brücke und kaute gedankenverloren an einem Riegel Astronautennahrung. Diese Art von klassischem Raumfahrer-Fastfood war ein Kompromiss zwischen seinem engen Dienstplan und Bones' nervtötenden Drohungen, ihn mit Nährstoff-Hypos zu traktieren, wenn er nicht endlich wieder regelmäßig in die Messe ging und etwas zu sich nahm. Doch abgesehen von dem Zeitverlust, der damit verbunden gewesen wäre - was zum Teufel sollte er dort? Er hatte keine Lust auf die teils neugierigen, teils mitleidigen Blicke der anderen Besatzungsmitglieder, vor denen ihn auch die Anwesenheit von Bones oder Scotty an seinem Tisch nicht bewahren konnte. Es würde für jeden offensichtlich sein, dass sich etwas geändert hatte. Dass Spock nicht mehr neben ihm saß, in seiner unnachahmlichen Mischung aus steifer Selbstbeherrschung und Gelassenheit. Dass der Vulkanier ihm aus dem Weg ging, seinen Blick und seine Berührungen mied, die er vorher so exklusiv zugelassen hatte.

Gut, ihre Trennung war nun einige Monate her und höchstwahrscheinlich würde ihn kein Mensch mehr mitleidig anschauen. Höchstens überrascht, da er solange die Messe gemieden hatte und plötzlich wieder dort auftauchte. Doch wenn er das allein tat, was er und Spock stets gemeinsam getan hatten...wenn er ohne seinen geliebten Vulkanier an 'ihrem' Tisch gesessen hätte, gegessen, sich unterhalten, vielleicht sogar gelacht hätte... wäre das ein Eingeständnis gewesen, dass es endgültig zwischen ihnen vorbei war, dass "das Leben weiterging". Aber verdammt nochmal, so ein Leben wollte er nicht. Er würde sich nicht damit abfinden, niemals.

Plötzlich wütend warf er den Rest des Riegels in den Desintegrator. Seine blauen Augen fixierten den rotglühenden Planeten auf dem Hauptschirm, in dessen Orbit sie sich befanden. Irgendwo dort unten war Spock. Wie er ihn hasste. Wie er ihn liebte. Wie konnte dieser Mann ihm das antun? Er war sich Spocks so sicher gewesen... zu sicher. Die Trennung kam für ihn aus heiterem Himmel und eine Erklärung gab es nicht. Das war das schlimmste daran. Spock beantwortete keine seiner Fragen, er war eine Wand aus Stein, an der seine Argumente, seine Wut, ja selbst seine Tränen abzuprallen schienen, ohne auch nur einen hauchdünnen Riss zu hinterlassen. Nie zuvor hatte sich Kirk so hilflos und verlassen gefühlt, selbst als Kind nicht.

Dass es nur noch wenige Tage bis Heiligabend waren, machte die Sache nicht besser. Ganz und gar nicht. Seine Einsamkeit, die er sonst im Alltag meistens verdrängen konnte, nahm in dieser Zeit immer größere Ausmaße an. Erinnerungen an die letzten Jahre quälten ihn. Jahre, in denen er Weihnachten teilweise zu Hause in Iowa oder irgendwo auf einer Mission verbracht hatte - aber immer zusammen mit seinem Geliebten. Es hatte ihn anfangs überrascht, wie Spock die weihnachtlichen Rituale genossen und zelebriert hatte, obwohl sie doch in keinem Zusammenhang zu der Kultur und Religion seines zerstörten Heimatplaneten standen. Aber er war eben nicht nur Vulkanier, sondern zur Hälfte auch Mensch. Ein Mensch, der seine geliebte Mutter verloren hatte und die Erinnerung an sie bewusst in irdischen Traditionen bewahrte. Kirk konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm bei dem Gedanken warm ums Herz wurde und seine Wut abflaute. Trotz allem gönnte er es Spock, dass zumindest er dieses Weihnachten in seiner Heimat verbringen konnte.

In seiner neuen Heimat. Erneut glitt Kirks Blick über Vulkan II, als würde er unter der feuerroten Atmosphäre, auf den gewaltigen Kontinentalplatten ernsthaft nach dem einen Ort suchen, wo sich Spock gerade aufhielt. Ja, trotz allem war es gut, hier zu sein. Nicht nur für den einen, sondern für alle Vulkanier. Die Enterprise hatte dringend benötigte Hilfsgüter hierher transportiert. Als Flaggschiff der Sternenflotte wurde sie zwar normalerweise nicht als Frachter eingesetzt, aber was war in diesen Zeiten schon normal? Ein ganzes Volk der Föderation war nahezu ausgelöscht, ihr Planet vernichtet worden. Die Aufgabe, die vulkanische Gesellschaft - bzw. das, was von ihr übrig war - zu retten, hatte höchste Priorität. Dass die meisten Besatzungsmitglieder der Enterprise deswegen Weihnachten nicht mit ihren Familien verbringen konnten, war ein geringer Preis dafür. Erst recht, wenn man bedachte, wie viele Vulkanier ihre gesamte Familie durch Nero verloren hatten.

Aber diesen Gedanken schob Kirk lieber fort. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis er die Erinnerungen an die Zerstörung Vulkans verarbeitet hatte und bis er an dieses schreckliche Ereignis denken konnte, ohne dabei in einen Strudel aus Schock, Trauer und diffusen Schuldgefühlen zu geraten. In diesem Moment fühlte er sich dem nicht gewachsen. Er wollte nicht in eine Depression rutschen. Bones, der als sein engster Freund noch am ehesten wusste, wie es in ihm aussah, hatte ohnehin schon ständig ein besorgtes Auge auf ihn. Was Kirk seltsamerweise nicht nervte, wie es das früher getan hatte, sondern ihm ein Gefühl des Umsorgtseins gab, das er nahezu genoss. Was war nur mit ihm los? Er hatte sich immer etwas auf seine Unabhängigkeit, seine Coolness eingebildet und nun hing er am Rockzipfel seines CMO...

"Sir?" Uhuras melodische Stimme holte ihn sanft aus seinen Überlegungen zurück auf die Brücke. "Ja, Leutnant?" Er musterte die Offizierin nachdenklich. Das Rot der Uniform stand ihr gut, der knappe Rock brachte ihre langen schwarzen Beine ideal zur Geltung. Aber die Zeiten waren vorbei, lange vorbei, wo er in ihr mehr gesehen hatte als nur eine fähige Kommunikations-Wissenschaftlerin. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht, als sie seinen Blick auffing. "Captain, eben ist eine persönliche Nachricht von Vulkan II für Sie eingegangen. Soll ich sie in Ihr Quartier durchstellen?"

Kirk nickte nur und stand auf, um zum Lift zu gehen. Er mochte es nicht, wie Uhura ihn ansah. Nicht mehr wütend, eifersüchtig wie früher, sondern auf eine seltsame Art verständnisvoll. Als wären sie Komplizen. Oder Opfer des gleichen Verbrechens. Aber Kirk wollte sich nicht als Opfer fühlen. Und er wollte mit dieser Frau nicht befreundet sein, auch wenn er ihre persönlichen Qualitäten durchaus zur Kenntnis nahm. Die Vorstellung, dass sie vor ihm einige Zeit mit Spock zusammengewesen war, hatte ihm noch nie behagt, aber nun, wo er den Vulkanier verloren hatte, gönnte er ihr keinen verdammten Kuss, den die beiden je ausgetauscht hatten, von mehr ganz zu schweigen. Seine Eifersucht war lächerlich, angesichts all der Jahre, die dazwischen lagen, aber er kam nicht gegen dieses Gefühl an.

Kirk betrat den Turbolift, drehte sich um und sah, dass Uhura ihn anstarrte, bevor die Türen des Lifts sich zischend vor ihm schlossen. Erst in diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass es nur wenige Personen auf Vulkan II gab, die Interesse an einem persönlichen Gespräch mit ihm haben konnten. Neugierde machte sich in ihm breit, garniert mit Besorgnis und einem Hauch Hoffnung. Entschlossen straffte er sich und gab den Befehl, zu Deck D zu fahren, wo sich sein Quartier befand. Keine sinnlosen Grübeleien mehr, nahm er sich vor. Es ist, wie es ist. Er dachte lieber nicht daran, von wem er diesen Grundsatz übernommen hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

Als die Türen sich geschlossen hatten und der Turbolift abwärts glitt, entspannte sich Kirk etwas und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er war nun seit über 15 Stunden ununterbrochen im Dienst. In letzter Zeit wurden solche Doppelschichten bei ihm mehr und mehr zur Gewohnheit. Er hatte gehofft, sich mit einem Übermaß an Arbeit ablenken zu können, was leider nicht immer funktionierte. Im Augenblick fühlte er sich einfach nur erschöpft und ausgelaugt. Dass er nicht im Stehen einschlief, lag wohl nur an der Nachricht von Vulkan II, die ihn unterschwellig immer noch beschäftigte. Er verbot sich jedoch jede weitere Spekulation darüber und wollte einfach nur schnell in sein Quartier und erfahren, um was es ging.

Plötzlich kam der Lift zum Stehen. Kirk öffnete die Augen und sah auf die Anzeige. Krankenstation? 'Oh nein, bitte nicht jetzt', dachte er noch, als die Türen aufzischten und - natürlich - Bones vor ihm stand. Er war nicht besonders erstaunt, gerade ihn anzutreffen, auch wenn über 30 Leute auf dieser Station arbeiteten. Sein Freund besaß ein untrügliches Gespür dafür, wann bei ihm etwas 'im Busch' war, wie er sich auszudrücken pflegte.

Dass der Doktor eine überraschte Miene zog, überzeugte Kirk nicht vom Gegenteil. Es musste so etwas wie ein intuitiver, unbewusster Radar sein.

"Oh, hallo Jim! Gut, dass ich dich treffe. Ich wollte gerade auf die Brücke, weil..."

"Leider fahre ich in die andere Richtung und der Lift hätte hier gar nicht halten sollen, Bones. Nimm doch bitte einen anderen. Ich weiß nicht, was wieder mit dem Transportsystem los ist. Ich muss mal mit Scotty sprechen, es kommt immer öfter vor, dass die Logik der Turbolifte versagt."

McCoy ließ sich von seinem Ablenkungsmanöver nicht aus dem Konzept bringen und hielt den Lift weiter per Tastendruck auf. "Kein Problem, Jim, ich wollte sowieso zu dir. Es geht um..."

"Jetzt fang nicht wieder mit der Messe an, Bones! Nein, ich komme auch heute nicht mit. Und ja, ich habe schon etwas gegessen. Man sollte meinen, dass du als Chefarzt genug andere, richtige Patienten hast, um die du dich kümmern kannst!"

McCoys Augen verengten sich und es war unübersehbar, dass er ärgerlich wurde. "James Tiberius Kirk! Wenn du mich einmal ausreden lassen würdest, dann wüsstest du inzwischen, dass es ausnahmsweise nicht um dich geht, sondern um 'richtige' Patienten. Allerdings, jetzt wo du es erwähnst: wir sollten demnächst wirklich mal wieder über deine Ernährung sprechen." Er ignorierte Kirks Augenrollen und sprach weiter. "Aber momentan habe ich ein gravierenderes medizinisches Problem, über das ich mit dir reden möchte. Mit dir als Captain."

Kirk seufzte und verließ resigniert den Lift, um ihn für andere Besatzungsmitglieder freizugeben. "In Ordnung, aber fass dich bitte kurz, Bones, ich habe ein privates Gespräch in der Warteschleife."

McCoys Ärger legte sich wieder und er schüttelte gespielt entrüstet den Kopf. "Ich muss schon sagen, deine Liebschaften können doch wohl bis nach Dienstschluss warten."

Statt einer Antwort blitzte Kirk ihn nur an. Sein Freund wusste genau, dass er sich seit Monaten auf keine Flirts oder Affairen mehr einließ. Kurz nach der Trennung von Spock hatte er sich bei jedem Landgang in fremde Arme gestürzt - mehr aus verletzten Gefühlen heraus, als aus Verlangen oder gar Zuneigung. Jedesmal hatte er sich am nächsten Morgen nur noch einsamer gefühlt. Irgendwann war er zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass flüchtiger Sex ihn nicht weiterbrachte, ihn nicht von seinen Problemen ablenkte, sondern sie eher verstärkte.

Für eine neue ernsthafte Beziehung fehlte ihm dagegen Abstand zu Spock, im übertragenen und im wörtlichen Sinne. Wie sollte man jemanden vergessen, mit dem man so eng zusammenarbeitete? Tag für Tag sah er den Vulkanier auf der Brücke. Er beobachtete, wie Spock sich über seine Station beugte und die Sensoren überwachte, mit den anderen Offizieren Dienstpläne besprach oder konzentriert Padds ausfüllte... Sie blickten sich in die Augen, redeten - dienstlich - miteinander, verbrachten Stunden in der Gegenwart des anderen.

Es tat immer aufs neue weh, bei diesen Gelegenheiten auf privater Ebene völlig ignoriert zu werden. Spock verhielt sich so, als hätte es nie mehr zwischen ihnen gegeben als ihr berufliches Verhältnis. Es war, wie am gedeckten Tisch zu verhungern: immer aufs neue wurde ihm präsentiert, was er verloren hatte. Wobei Kirk im Grunde bezweifelte, dass er den Vulkanier überhaupt vergessen könnte, selbst wenn Spock morgen den Dienst kündigen und ans andere Ende der Galaxie ziehen würde. Schon allein, dass ihn diese Vorstellung immer noch so traurig stimmte, sprach dagegen.

"Hätte ja sein können", murmelte McCoy, der Kirks Gesichtsausdruck verfolgt hatte. Er wirkte seltsamerweise enttäuscht und wechselte schnell das Thema. "Wie auch immer. Worüber ich mit dir reden muss, ist folgendes: wir haben seit heute morgen zwei schwere Fälle von Gastroenteritis auf der Krankenstation. Wir konnten den Erreger bisher nicht identifizieren, er scheint keiner der bekannten Klassifizierungen zu entsprechen."

"Stopp mal, Bones, ich bin kein Arzt. Gastroenteritis... du redest von Bauchschmerzen, Erbrechen, Durchfall und so weiter, oder? Und dazu willst du meine Meinung als Captain hören?"

McCoy schnaubte. "Dazu natürlich nicht, Jim. Es ist nur sehr ungewöhnlich, dass ein Erreger nicht in der medizinischen Zentraldatenbank der Föderation geführt wird. Zumal wir in letzter Zeit nur auf gründlich erforschten Planeten gewesen sind. Außerdem haben die Leute ziemlich starke Beschwerden und die üblichen Medikamente schlagen nicht an. Wenn wir weitere solcher Fälle reinbekommen, müssen wir über eine Quarantäne nachdenken. Du weißt, was das bedeutet."

Kirk strich sich nervös durchs Haar. Langsam begriff er die Tragweite dessen, was McCoy ihm erzählte. Wenn die Enterprise unter Quarantäne gestellt würde, mussten sie unter Umständen wochenlang im Orbit von Vulkan II bleiben, ohne das Schiff verlassen zu können. Die nächste Mission würde sich verzögern, wovon das Sternenflottenkommando sicher nicht begeistert wäre. Von den regelmäßigen Desinfektionsduschen und dem Verbot aller Aktivitäten, bei denen größere Menschenmengen zusammentrafen, mal ganz zu schweigen. Nicht zuletzt würde jede Form von Weihnachtsfeier damit unmöglich werden. Ihn selbst traf das zwar nicht allzu sehr, ja er hatte sogar schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sich eine Ausrede zu überlegen, um einem öffentlichen Weihnachten ohne Spock zu entgehen. Aber die Moral der Crew hing davon ab und deshalb war es nun auch sein Problem.

"Um wen geht es denn eigentlich, Bones, wer sind die zwei Patienten?" Als Captain durfte er trotz ärztlicher Schweigepflicht diese Auskunft verlangen, dafür sorgte eine entsprechende Regelung in den Arbeitsverträgen der Sternenflotte. Das machte Sinn, denn im Weltraum hatte er nur begrenzte Möglichkeiten, Ersatz anzufordern, wenn jemand ausfiel und musste genau wissen, wie es um seine Mannschaft stand. Bones antwortete daher ohne zu zögern: "Es sind Fähnrich Myers und Leutnant Davis. Es geht ihnen, wie gesagt, ziemlich schlecht, aber sie sind in keinem lebensbedrohlichen Zustand."

Kirk überlegte kurz. "Myers ist doch bekannt dafür, dass er ständig irgendwelches Zeug auf den Landgängen sammelt und in seinem Quartier kultiviert. Und Davis ist seine Partnerin. Wahrscheinlich haben sie sich auf der letzten Mission eine exotische Delikatesse besorgt, sie jetzt erst gegessen und sich dadurch eine Lebensmittelvergiftung eingehandelt. Gib ihnen zwei Tage und alles ist wieder in Ordnung."

McCoy sah ihn skeptisch an. "Die beiden streiten vehement ab, in den letzten Tagen irgendetwas ungewöhnliches zu sich genommen zu haben."

"Dann war es wahrscheinlich ein Aphrodisiakum und deshalb rücken sie nicht damit heraus.", spöttelte Kirk. McCoy musste wider Willen grinsen. Myers war in der Tat für seine Experimentierfreude in allen Lebensbereichen bekannt und nicht zum ersten Mal aus dubiosen Gründen auf der Krankenstation. Davis schien allerdings normalerweise vernünftig zu sein.

Kirk sah die Zweifel im Gesicht seines Freundes, aber er musste mit dieser Sache nun langsam fertig werden. Da war diese Nachricht und auf der Brücke wartete man ebenfalls auf ihn. "OK Bones, ich schlag vor, dass wir erstmal abwarten. Wenn es den beiden morgen nicht besser geht oder neue Kranke bei dir auftauchen, sprechen wir nochmal darüber."

McCoy nickte. "Ich denke, du hast recht, Jim. Wahrscheinlich mache ich hier wirklich umsonst die Pferde scheu. Ich wollte mich nur absichern und mit dir über die Angelegenheit sprechen, bevor ich eine falsche Entscheidung treffe." Damit verabschiedete sich der Arzt von ihm und ging zurück auf die Krankenstation.

'Und bei wem kann ich mich absichern?', fragte sich Kirk flüchtig, während er den Lift erneut anforderte. Aber er sprach den Gedanken nicht aus und er empfand im Grunde auch nicht so, nicht oft jedenfalls. Es gehörte zu seinen Aufgaben als Captain, die letztendliche Verantwortung zu tragen, für seine Mannschaft und für alles, was an Bord geschah. Er hatte nur Berater, aber niemanden, der ihm Befehle erteilen und Entscheidungen abnehmen konnte, zumindest nicht hier auf dem Schiff. Er liebte diese Art zu arbeiten. Die Herausforderung der Selbstständigkeit. Wenn er seinen Beruf nicht als Berufung empfinden würde, hätte er die Brocken wahrscheinlich längst hingeworfen und seine Versetzung beantragt. Doch trotz der Spannungen zwischen ihm und seinem Ersten Offizier bedeutete ihm die Enterprise und ihre Besatzung viel zu viel, als dass er diesen Schritt gegangen wäre. Außerdem war da nach wie vor die irrationale Hoffnung, dass immer noch alles wieder gut werden konnte zwischen ihnen beiden.

* * *

Als Kirk endlich auf Deck D angekommen war, ging er zügig in Richtung seines Quartiers und vermied es, den entgegenkommenden Besatzungsmitgliedern ZU freundlich zu begegnen. Ein Nicken oder kurzer Gruß musste genügen, denn er hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass sein Lächeln die Leute dazu brachte, ihre Zurückhaltung aufzugeben und sich trotz seine Ranges mit ihren Sorgen und Nöten vertrauensvoll an ihn zu wenden. Diese Fähigkeit war für den Captain eines Raumschiffes im allgemeinen Gold wert - allerdings nicht, wenn er es eilig hatte. Also unterdrückte er seinen natürlichen Charme und setzte ein ernstes, beschäftigtes Gesicht auf.

Ein Mann ließ sich davon jedoch nicht abhalten, wie Kirk innerlich seufzend bemerkte. Es war Chekov. Er kam hinter ihm hergeeilt, bis er ihn eingeholt hatte und passte dann seinen Schritt dem des Captains an. "Was gibt es, Leutnant?", fragte Kirk schließlich und ließ die Ungeduld in seiner Stimme mitschwingen. Der junge Russe bemerkte davon offenbar nichts. "Captain, Sie haben vor über 15 Minuten die Brücke verlassen und keinen Stellvertreter bestimmt. Leutnant Uhura meinte, das würde dem Protokoll widersprechen und im Ernstfall..." Ohne weiter zuzuhören, ging Kirk zum nächsten Intercom und kontaktierte die Brücke. "Kirk an Sulu. Ich wurde aufgehalten. Bitte übernehmen Sie die Brücke, bis ich wieder eintreffe." Sulu bestätigte den Befehl und Kirk wandte sich wieder an Chekov. "Und deshalb sind Sie persönlich runtergekommen? Sie hätten mich über das Intercom ausrufen können."

Chekov errötete. "Nicht nur deshalb, Sir. Ich wollte Sie daran erinnern, dass Sie mir heute Nachmittag Unterricht im Ringen geben wollten. Es bleibt doch dabei, oder?"

Kirk musste über den eifrigen, bittenden Ausdruck in Chekovs Gesicht schmunzeln. In letzter Zeit hatte er das Gefühl, dass der junge Mann ein wenig für ihn schwärmte. Wobei - so jung war Chekov eigentlich nicht mehr, zumindest war er inzwischen dem Teenageralter entwachsen. Und ohnehin nur ein paar Jahre jünger als er selbst. Trotzdem konnte sich Kirk nicht vorstellen, mit ihm etwas anzufangen. Ja, Chekov war überaus intelligent und auf eine gewisse Art attraktiv mit seiner Lockenpracht und den blauen, runden Augen. Aber sobald er das sichere Terrain der Wissenschaft verließ, wirkte er immer noch sehr naiv und kindlich. Kirk brauchte jemandem, mit dem er sich messen, an dem er sich reiben konnte. Jemanden, der in seiner Liga spielte, keinen kleinen Jungen. Auch wenn es ein liebenswerter Junge war.

"Natürlich, Mr. Chekov. Falls nichts dazwischenkommt, treffen wir uns wie besprochen um 18:00 in Trainingsraum II.", antwortete Kirk. Chekov strahlte, nickte kurz und machte sich eilig auf den Rückweg zur Brücke. Dabei stolperte er fast über seine eigenen Füße, fing sich aber wieder und ging dann langsameren Schrittes weiter.

Kirk grinste. Was für ein Kindskopf. Aber ein brillanter Kindskopf, der sicher noch eine steile Karriere in der Sternenflotte vor sich hatte. Er war froh, ihn an Bord der Enterprise zu haben.

Etwas besser gelaunt ging er weiter bis zu seinem Quartier und öffnete mit dem persönlichen Autorisierungscode die Tür. Er trat ein und sein Blick fiel sofort auf den Monitor seines Computers, wo ein rotes Blinken den Eingang einer neuen Nachricht anzeigte.

Plötzlich kam die unterdrückte Nervosität mit aller Macht wieder hoch und etwas verkrampfte sich in seinem Magen. Unfug! Energisch setzte er sich an den Computer und rief die Daten ab.

Die Nachricht war wirklich von Spock. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung. Zwar war die Verbindung inzwischen wieder unterbrochen, aber der Vulkanier hatte die Rückruffunktion aktiviert und Kirk kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er jetzt höchstwahrscheinlich irgendwo kerzengerade dasaß und geduldig darauf wartete, zurückgerufen zu werden. Er sah ihn in Gedanken vor sich... und es brauchte nur einen Tastendruck, um ihn auch auf dem Bildschirm sehen und mit ihm sprechen zu können. Kirk wusste nicht, worum es ging, doch es musste wirklich etwas Privates sein. Spock war viel zu penibel, was Vorschriften betraf, als dass er diese Frequenz für dienstliche Angelegenheiten verwenden würde.

Kirk hatte seit Monaten auf eine Aussprache gewartet. Oder auch nur ein persönliches Wort von Spock. Und trotzdem zögerte er jetzt.

Er wollte sich keine Hoffnungen machen und machte sie sich doch. Aber was, wenn Spock wieder abblocken würde? Wenn es doch nur um irgendeine nichtige Kleinigkeit ging? Er wusste nicht, wie er mit so einer erneuten Enttäuschung umgehen sollte. Andererseits - so wie es jetzt war, konnte es nicht weitergehen. Kurzentschlossen drückte er die Rückruftaste und beobachtete mit angehaltenem Atem den Aufbau der Verbindung.

Als die Übertragung sich stabilisierte, sah er Spock wie erwartet aufgerichtet dasitzen, offenbar in einer leichten Meditation versunken. Dann bemerkte der Vulkanier die eingehende Nachricht und wandte sich dem Bildschirm zu. Für einen Außenstehenden hätte er so gelassen und emotionslos wie immer ausgesehen, aber Kirk bemerkte die Anzeichen. Das leichte Grün der Wangen, die angespannten Schultern. Spock war ganz und gar nicht so ruhig, wie er wirken wollte.

"Jim. Danke, dass du zurückrufst."

Kirk starrte ihn nur an. Dass Spock ihn nach all der Zeit so selbstverständlich wieder beim Vornamen nannte, machte ihn sprachlos.

"Geht es dir gut oder soll ich Dr. McCoy kontaktieren?" Der Vulkanier hob besorgt eine Augenbraue.

"Nein, schon gut, Spock.", krächzte Kirk. Er räusperte sich nervös. "Warum wolltest du mich sprechen? Ich muss gleich wieder auf die Brücke." Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er das sagte, sein Kopf war wie leergefegt.

"Es tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht, dass du eine Doppelschicht übernommen hast, sonst hätte ich mich später gemeldet. Ein Versäumnis meinerseits. Als Erster Offizier sollte ich den aktuellen Dienstplan eigentlich kennen."

Kirk winkte ungeduldig ab. "Nun sag schon, um was geht es?"

Der Vulkanier zögerte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Dann sagte er: "Wir möchten dich nach Vulkan II einladen, um das Weihnachtsfest mit uns zu begehen. Diese gemeinsame Tradition sollte nicht gebrochen werden, weil unsere intime Beziehung beendet ist. Zudem habe ich den Eindruck gewonnen, dass es wider Erwarten notwendig ist, dich über die Hintergründe meiner Entscheidung zu informieren".

Kirk starrte ihn erneut an. Das war weniger, als er erhofft, aber mehr, als er befürchtet hatte. "In Ordnung.", brachte er heraus. "Wo genau haltet ihr euch auf? Und bei wem bist du überhaupt? Werden wir mit deinem älteren Alter Ego unterm Tannenbaum sitzen?", versuchte er zu scherzen.

Was ihm nicht gelang, wie er in Spocks Augen lesen konnte. Das Gesicht des Vulkanier verschloss sich, als er antwortete. "Wir befinden uns im dritten Distrikt von Neu Shi'Kahr. Die genaue Adresse kannst du dem Anhang dieser Nachricht entnehmen. Es handelt sich dabei um meine Frau T'Pa-nosh, Sarek und mich selbst."

Kirk brauchte einen Moment, um das Gesagte zu erfassen. "Deine... Frau?"

Spock neigte nur bestätigend den Kopf.

"Aber wie kann das sein, du bist erst seit vorgestern auf Vulkan II und... "

Da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ein neues Puzzelteil fügte sich zu den anderen und plötzlich ergab sich ein klares Bild. Kurz bevor Spock sich so abrupt von ihm getrennt hatte, waren sie ebenfalls auf Vulkan II gewesen. Damals hatte er sich zwar gewundert, wie viel Zeit der Vulkanier ohne ihn auf dem Planeten verbrachte, es aber seinem Wunsch zugeschrieben, dort heimisch zu werden und die Überlebenden aus seiner Familie zu besuchen. Offenbar hatte er stattdessen diese Frau kennengelernt und ihn danach eiskalt abserviert. Und nun lud er ihn zu einem gemütlichen Weihnachtsfest ein, als wäre nichts gewesen.

"Du gefühlloser Bastard.", flüsterte Kirk. Er unterdrückte mit Mühe den Impuls, den Bildschirm gegen die nächste Wand zu werfen und hieb stattdessen nur auf eine Taste, worauf die Verbindung unterbrochen wurde und das Bild des nun auch für Außenstehende offensichtlich bestürzten Vulkaniers verschwand. Kirk sah, dass Spock versuchte, eine neue Übertragung aufzubauen, blockte sie jedoch sofort ab. Seine Finger zitterten vor Wut, als er Spock in seine persönliche Blacklist eintrug, so dass keine privaten Nachrichten mehr von ihm übermittelt wurden. Sollte er zum Teufel gehen mit seinen verspäteten Erklärungsversuchen, darauf konnte er jetzt dankend verzichten!

Tränen traten in seine Augen, aber er ließ sie nicht zu. Spock war es nicht wert, um ihn zu weinen, sich so klein zu machen. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf die Wut, die in ihm tobte, und davon war mehr als genug da.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirk saß vor seinem Computer und starrte auf den schwarzen Bildschirm. Er hatte immer noch Spock vor Augen. Sein verschlossenes, ausdrucksloses Gesicht. Die Beiläufigkeit, mit der er seine Ehe erwähnt hatte, als würde er ihn über die aktuellen Sensoreneinstellungen informieren, nicht darüber, dass er ihn betrogen und es ihm monatelang verschwiegen hatte.

Verdammt, wie oft hatte sich Kirk gefragt, ob er selbst die Schuld an der Trennung trug. Wie oft war er gedanklich ihre letzten gemeinsamen Wochen, ihre Gespräche und Gedankenverschmelzungen durchgegangen, um herauszufinden, was er falsch gemacht haben könnte. Im Grunde hatte er dem Vulkanier mehr vertraut als sich selbst, ihm und seiner vermeintlichen Rechtschaffenheit und Prinzipientreue, selbst noch, als er sich ohne eine Erklärung von ihm abgewandt hatte. Niemals hätte er Spock einen solchen Verrat zugetraut

Kirks Finger bohrten sich in den Kunststoff des Bürotisches. Eine neue Woge der Wut schoss in ihm hoch und er sprang auf. Ruhelos tigerte er in seiner Kabine auf und ab. Am liebsten wäre er hinunter auf den Planeten gerast und hätte all seinen Schmerz in Spock hineingeprügelt. Aber das war unmöglich. Er war jetzt Captain der Enterprise, nicht mehr irgendein Herumtreiber, der seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ und hemmungslos zuschlug, wenn er sich schlecht behandelt fühlte. Abgesehen davon hatte er im Nahkampf keine Chance gegen den Vulkanier, so durchtrainiert er auch war. Aber das spielte keine Rolle, wenn er ihm nur zeigen könnte, was für ein...

"Sulu an Captain Kirk."

Kirk zuckte zusammen und trat ans Intercom. "Kirk hier.", stieß er rauh aus.

"Captain, die Schicht ist in 20 Minuten zu Ende. Möchten Sie die Abschlussroutine durchführen oder soll ich das übernehmen?", fragte Sulu in neutralem Tonfall.

Kirk fühlte sich trotzdem kritisiert und blaffte zurück: "Sie haben doch momentan das Kommando, oder? Also ist das verdammt nochmal Ihr Job!"

"Jawohl, Sir." Sein Steuermann klang nun irritiert, fast besorgt. Er schien zu zögern und sagte dann doch nur noch leise "Sulu Ende".

Das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Kirk strich sich nervös durch das Haar. Auf keinen Fall durften persönliche Probleme seine Arbeit beeinträchtigen. Die Enterprise war alles, was er noch hatte. Er musste einen Weg finden, mit seinen Gefühlen umzugehen, sich irgendwie abzureagieren und zwar möglichst nicht auf der Brücke. Da Prügeleien als Option wegfielen, blieb nur der Sport, der ihm meistens fast ebenso zuverlässig half. Er war zwar übermüdet, aber viel zu aufgedreht, um sich stattdessen einfach hinzulegen und zu schlafen. Er würde im Bett keine Ruhe finden. Also griff er sich ein T-Shirt und eine Trainingshose aus dem Schrank, warf beides in eine Tasche und machte sich auf in Richtung Trainingsraum.

Auf dem Weg dorthin kam er an ein paar Fähnrichen vorbei, die den Hauptkorridor des Decks weihnachtlich dekorierten. Sie schwatzten dabei und lachten immer wieder laut auf. Sonst hätte er sich vielleicht dazugestellt und mit ihnen gescherzt, aber heute stand ihm nicht der Sinn danach und er nickte ihnen nur zu, als sie ihn höflich grüßten. Im Vorbeigehen sah er flüchtig in ihre fröhlichen Gesichter und beneidete sie um ihre Unbekümmertheit und Vorfreude auf das Weihnachtsfest. Er konnte beides nicht empfinden und fühlte sich in diesem Moment alt und desillusioniert.

* * *

Kirk aktivierte das Licht im Trainingsraum. Die Halle lag still und friedlich vor ihm, die Geräte wirkten seltsam verlassen. Um diese Zeit hielt sich hier offensichtlich niemand auf. Er atmete erleichtert auf, denn Zuschauer konnte er jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

Nach kurzem Zögern beschloss er, zuerst zum Sandsack zu gehen. Er hatte sich bereits in der Umkleidekabine umgezogen und griff jetzt nur noch nach den Boxhandschuhen, die an der Wand baumelten. Es war ein vertrauter und irgendwie beruhigender Vorgang, als er seine Hände sorgfältig bandagierte, in die Handschuhe hineinschlüpfte und die Klettverschlüsse zuzog. Seit seiner Schulzeit hatte er eine Reihe von Kampfsportarten betrieben und Boxen war sein Favorit, wenn es um Stressbewältigung ging. Kein Wunder, dass er an der Akademie mit all dem Leistungsdruck und der Konkurrenz unter den Kadetten so viel Übung darin bekommen hatte, dachte Kirk zynisch.

Er trat vor den Sandsack und konzentrierte sich. In diesem Augenblick war er ruhig, aber er wusste, dass das nicht so bleiben würde und überlegte sich lieber vorher die Schlagkombinationen, die er trainieren wollte. Dann hüpfte er ein wenig auf und ab, um sich aufzuwärmen und ging schließlich zum Angriff über.

Kirks Schläge prasselten auf den Sandsack ein. Anfangs achtete er noch akribisch auf die Technik, die richtige Körperhaltung, das Anspannen der Bauchmuskulatur und Verlagern des Gewichts. Doch mit jedem Schlag trieb er sich weiter in einen Rausch, den viele Leistungssportler nur zu gut kennen. Er visualisierte das Gesicht Spocks vor sich und ließ all seinen Zorn, seinen Hass, seine Verletztheit in die nächste Gerade oder den nächsten Haken einfließen. Schweißperlen begannen über seinen Körper zu rinnen und sein Atem wurde flacher, aber er bemerkte es nicht.

Kirks Gedanken schwirrten synchron zu den Schlägen durch seinen Kopf. 'Das... ist dafür, dass du mich hintergangen hast, Spock.' Er landete eine rechte Gerade auf dem Sandsack. 'Das... ist dafür, dass du mich hast leiden lassen wie einen Hund, Spock.' Aufwärtshaken. 'Das... ist dafür, dass du meine Liebe mit Füßen getreten hast, SPOCK!' Das letzte Wort stieß er unbewusst laut heraus, ein gleichzeitig qualvoller und wütender Schrei, der sein Innerstes widerspiegelte.

"Captain..."

Kirk wirbelte herum. Chekov stand vor ihm, verlegen lächelnd.

"Verdammt, was wollen Sie..."

"Unsere Trainingsstunde beginnt gleich.", erinnerte ihn der junge Mann und musterte ihn unsicher. "Aber vielleicht sollten wir sie lieber verschieben."

Kirk stützte sich auf seine Knie und atmete tief durch. Sein Herz schlug immer noch schnell und das Blut rauschte ihm in den Ohren, aber sein Verstand begann langsam wieder die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Diesen Termin hatten sie schon vor Ewigkeiten ausgemacht und immer wieder verschoben. Er wollte Chekov nicht erneut enttäuschen. Und was sprach dagegen, mit einem Partner zu kämpfen? Eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf warnte ihn, dass sehr wohl einiges dagegen sprach, aber er ignorierte sie.

"Nein, ist schon gut, Pavel, entschuldigen Sie, ich war nur gerade... abgelenkt."

Chekov nickte und Kirk bemerkte in seinen Augen ein erfreutes Aufleuchten, wahrscheinlich weil er seinen Vornamen verwendet hatte. Aber bei Freizeitaktivitäten war das unter den Besatzungsmitgliedern allgemein üblich und Kirk schloss sich da nicht aus. Nur hatte er mit Chekov bisher außerhalb der Brücke kaum zu tun gehabt, deshalb klang es für beide noch ungewohnt. "Und nennen Sie mich Jim.", fügte er aufmunternd hinzu.

Dann holte Kirk sich ein Handtuch, zog die Handschuhe und das verschwitzte T-Shirt aus und trocknete sich ab. Chekov zuliebe wollte er beim Ringen lieber nicht schweißbedeckt antreten, auch wenn es ihm selbst vielleicht einen taktischen Vorteil gebracht hätte. Als er fertig war, sah Kirk auf und bemerkte, dass der junge Russe seinen nackten Oberkörper versonnen betrachtete. Als sich ihre Blicke begegneten, lächelte Kirk und Chekov sah betreten zu Boden.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm trug Chekov professionelle Ringerbekleidung, ein weit ausgeschnittenes Trikot, das die Arme und Teile des Oberkörpers freiließ und in einer kurzen Hose endete. Sein Körper wirkte überschlank, aber die Muskeln waren gut definiert. Das Trikot war in den Farben der Akademie gehalten, was bedeutete, dass Chekov zur offiziellen Mannschaft gehört hatte. Kirk fragte sich flüchtig, wer hier wem eine Übungsstunde geben würde und argwöhnte, dass die Bitte darum nur ein Vorwand gewesen war, um privat mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten. Aber er fühlte sich durchaus geschmeichelt und in seiner Verfassung war es wohl letztlich besser, einen richtigen Gegner vor sich zu haben.

"Kommen Sie", sagte Kirk zu dem immer noch verlegen wirkenden Chekov und gemeinsam gingen sie zu der großen runden Matte im Zentrum der Halle.

Sie bauten sich auf der Matte voreinander auf und sahen sich abwägend in die Augen. "Freestyle?", fragte Chekov sichtbar nervös. Kirk überlegte kurz und nickte dann. Freestyle bedeutete, dass keine Turnierregeln galten, sondern fast alles erlaubt war, das nicht grundlegend der Fairness widersprach. Er mochte diese freie Art des Kampfes, auch wenn er sie normalerweise nicht in einer Übungsstunde praktiziert hätte. Aber offenbar hatte Chekov kein Interesse daran, auch nur so zu tun, als sei er zum Erlernen des Ringens hier. Nun, ihm sollte es recht sein.

Sie umkreisten einander und belauerten sich gegenseitig. Plötzlich griff Chekov überraschend nach seinem Bein und wirbelte ihn herum, so dass Kirk hart auf dem Bauch zu liegen kam. Dann setzte sich Chekov auf ihn und versuchte mit aller Macht, seine Schultern auf die Matte zu drücken, was ihm vorzeitig den Sieg gebracht hätte. Kirk wandte sich unter dem Russen hin und her und versuchte, ihn wieder abzuwerfen. Aber es schien aussichtslos. In dieser demütigenden Lage kam die Wut wieder in ihm hochgekrochen, seine Augen verengten sich. Normalerweise machte es ihm wenig aus, im Sport zu verlieren. Aber heute war definitiv kein normaler Tag.

Durch dem Einsatz all seiner Kräfte schaffte Kirk es schließlich doch, sich unvermittelt vom Boden abzustoßen. Mit einem Aufschrei schüttelte er den verblüfften Chekov ab und stürzte sich auf ihn. Er benutzte einen seiner Arme als Hebel und schleuderte ihn rücklings auf die Matte. Dann warf er sich mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht auf den Gegner, griff nach seinen Handgelenken und fixierte sie auf dem Boden.

Schwer atmend starrten sie sich an. Chekov verwirrt über den plötzlichen Rollentausch, in dessen Folge er nun der Unterlegene war. Kirk aufgewühlt und immer noch innerlich grollend. "Übungsstunde, was?", zischte er den Russen an. Chekov setzte wieder sein verlegenes Jungenlächeln auf und zuckte mit den Schultern. Aber so leicht kam er ihm dieses Mal nicht davon. Kirk verstärkte den Druck auf Chekovs Körper und Handgelenke, so dass dieser schmerzhaft zusammenzuckte. "Also was nun, was soll das hier, warum hast du dich mit mir getroffen?", drängte Kirk.

Plötzlich verlor sich das Jungenhafte in Chekovs Gesicht und Kirk spürte, wie er allen Widerstand einstellte und nur noch ruhig da lag. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich die Antwort auf Kirks Frage. Eine Antwort, die nicht wirklich überraschend kam. Kirk wurde sich des halbnackten, muskulösen Körpers bewusst, der unter ihm ausgebreitet war. Das Adrenalin in ihm pochte und Wut verwandelte sich in ärgerliches Begehren. Er wollte es nicht wirklich und doch... Zögernd beugte er sich zu Chekov hinunter, so dass ihre Oberkörper sich berührten. Er sah, wie die großen blauen Augen des Russen sich erwartungsvoll schlossen und wäre bei dieser Hingabe fast zurückgezuckt. Doch dann spürte er an seinem Schenkel die Erregung des Jungen und seine letzten Skrupel verflüchtigten sich. Er küsste ihn hart und gierig und Chekov ging ohne zu zögern darauf ein.

'Warum auch nicht, zum Teufel?', dachte Kirk, während sich Chekovs Beine um ihn schlangen. Er schuldete Spock nichts mehr. Im Gegenteil, sie würden es in seinem Quartier treiben und dieser verdammte Vulkanier konnte allein nebenan sitzen und zuhören...

"Jim, bist du hier?", hörte er mit einem Mal eine vertraute Stimme.

Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Für einen Augenblick ließ Kirk frustriert den Kopf auf Chekovs Brust sinken. Dann rappelten sich beide hastig auf und zupften ihre Kleidung zurecht.

McCoy kam vom Eingang der Halle zu ihnen herüber und musterte sie aufmerksam. Kirk erwartete geradezu eine spöttische Bemerkung, denn die Situation war ziemlich eindeutig und Bones pflegte solche Gelegenheiten nicht ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen. Aber offenbar hatte er anderes im Sinn.

"Jim... ich muss dich dringend sprechen. Kommst du?"

Kirk seufzte. "Natürlich, Bones." Dann wandte er sich an Chekov, der nun wieder linkisch wirkte und wohl am liebsten im Erdboden versunken wäre. "Es tut mir leid, Pavel. Wir sehen uns später, OK?"

"Ja, gerne... Jim." Chekov strahlte, verabschiedete sich und ging.

* * *

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte McCoy, nachdem sie den Trainingsraum verlassen hatten und in Richtung Quartiere gingen. Wie sein Freund ihm bereits erklärt hatte, wollte er dort mit ihm einen "Gutenachttrunk" einnehmen und über ihre weitere Vorgehensweise bezüglich der Quarantäne sprechen. Es hatte inzwischen drei neue Fälle gegeben, wenn auch unkritische, und McCoy hatte Kirk vom Computer lokalisieren lassen, um keine Zeit zu verlieren.

"Was denn?", wich Kirk ihm aus, auch wenn er wusste, dass er der Predigt auf diese Weise nicht entkommen würde.

McCoy brummte. "Das weißt du genau." Er winkte nur ab, als Kirk nach neuen Ausflüchten suchte. "Dass du einen Partner brauchst, ist mir klar, ich würde es sogar begrüßen. Aber Chekov, Jim? Er ist ein Baby. Schlimmer noch, ein verliebtes Baby. Du wirst ihm das Herz brechen, ohne es überhaupt zu merken."

Kirk schnaubte, gleichzeitig schuldbewusst und verärgert über die Einmischung. "Ich weiß, dass er in mich verliebt ist, ich bin ja nicht blind und taub. Aber Chekov ist ein erwachsener Mann, auch wenn er sich manchmal nicht so benimmt und er kann selbst entscheiden, auf was er sich einlässt. Es ist doch nicht so, als würde ich ihm irgendwelche Versprechungen machen."

Bones redete weiter, ohne auf seine Bemerkung einzugehen. "Und ich will mir lieber nicht vorstellen, wie die Atmosphäre auf der Brücke sein wird, wenn du, Chekov und Spock dort umeinander herumschleichen. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?"

"Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich Spock überhaupt noch auf meiner Brücke haben will."

McCoy blieb abrupt stehen und starrte ihn erschrocken an.

"Ist das ein schlechter Scherz, Jim?"

Kirk zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte diesen Gedanken spontan ausgesprochen und noch nicht darüber nachgedacht. Aber jetzt, wo er es tat, hatte er fast etwas verlockendes... Wenn sich ihre Wege endgültig trennten, würde das schmerzhaft sein, denn er empfand Spock trotz allem noch als Teil seiner selbst. Aber er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, weiter mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. Die letzten Monate waren schlimm genug gewesen, ab jetzt würde es die Hölle sein. Sollte er nicht dem Schrecken ein Ende setzen, bevor auf der Enterprise alles den Bach runterging?

Bones sah forschend in die Augen seines Freundes. "Was ist passiert? War diese Nachricht vorhin von Spock?"

Das Geräusch von McCoys Kommunikator ersparte es Kirk, darauf zu antworten.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Nach drei Kapiteln ist es, denke ich, an der Zeit mich mal bei den Lesern zu melden, die bis hierher durchgehalten haben :-) Ein dickes Dankeschön geht besonders an Jeanca, readonly1956 und Black-Dirge für ihre Reviews. _

_Was K/C betrifft, so weise ich an dieser Stelle ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass man sich hier den neuen Chekov aus ST11 vorzustellen hat *grins* Und lasst bitte bei Kirk Gnade vor Recht ergehen, wir wissen ja, dass er im Moment emotional nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig ist. Im Grunde weiß er selbst nur zu gut, dass Bones mit seiner Einschätzung richtig liegt. Aber Menschen sind eben manchmal höchst unlogische Wesen._

_Auch wenn der Plot dieser Geschichte vorerst noch nicht besonders weihnachtlich weitergeht, wünsche ich euch allen da draußen ein schönes Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!_

* * *

McCoy warf Kirk noch einen fragenden Blick zu, bevor er sich seinem Kommunikator zuwandte. "McCoy hier. Was gibt es?"

Chapels Stimme klang gehetzt, als sie antwortete: "Dr. McCoy, wir haben einen medizinischen Notfall auf der Krankenstation. Leutnant T'Pun verliert plötzlich sehr viel Blut und hat das Bewusstsein verloren." Im Hintergrund hörte man hektische Rufe und das Piepen eines Überwachungsmonitors.

"Ich komme sofort." Er klappte den Kommunikator zu und nickte seinem Captain kurz zu, bevor er im Laufschritt davoneilte. Kirk stand überrascht einen Moment allein auf dem Gang und rannte ihm dann hinterher. Wenn jemand aus seiner Crew in Lebensgefahr war, dann ging ihn das etwas an, auch wenn er nicht unmittelbar helfen konnte. Unterwegs holte er den Arzt ein und sie betraten fast gleichzeitig die Krankenstation.

McCoy eilte sofort an das Bett seiner Patientin, während Kirk geschockt am Eingang stehen blieb. Bis jetzt waren die Kranken nur eine Zahl für ihn gewesen, aber nun wurde er von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit ihrem Leid konfrontiert. Mittlerweile handelte es sich um ein Dutzend Personen, die offensichtlich unter dem unbekannten Magendarmvirus litten. Sie alle sahen sehr bleich aus. Viele wälzten sich in Krämpfen hin und her. Immer wieder musste einer von ihnen die medizinische Schale benutzen, die neben jedem Bett befestigt war und auch wenn der Inhalt schnell abgesaugt wurde, roch der ganze Raum sehr unangenehm. Nein, er stank. Der dezente Duft von Desinfektionsmitteln, der darüber lag, verstärkte diesen Effekt eher noch anstatt ihn zu kaschieren. Die Krankenschwestern sahen erschöpft und verzweifelt aus und obwohl sie sich bemühten, war es unübersehbar, dass sie kaum etwas gegen die Qualen der Patienten tun konnten. Das Elend war hier mit Händen greifbar.

Kirks Blick fiel nun auf die Patientin, die McCoy gerade untersuchte und er hielt den Atem an.

Es war T'Pun, eins der vier vulkanischen Besatzungsmitglieder. Seit die Crew der Enterprise damals Nero besiegt und die Erde vor dem drohenden Untergang gerettet hatte, strömten Freiwillige aus allen Welten der Föderation in die Sternenflotte, um beim Wiederaufbau zu helfen und ihren Respekt auszudrücken. Für Kirk gehörte es längst zum Alltag, mit Andorianern, Tellariten oder eben Vulkaniern zusammenzuarbeiten. Mit einigen war er inzwischen auch privat näher bekannt. T'Pun gehörte nicht dazu. Er hatte sie nur gelegentlich auf Außenmissionen gesehen, wo sie als Teil des Sicherheitsteams auftrat. Sein Eindruck von ihr war der einer stolzen, unnahbaren Frau gewesen, die von verhaltener Kraft nur so strotzte.

Davon schien nun nichts mehr übrig zu sein. T'Puns Haut war totenbleich, wie von Wachs überzogen. Ihr angespannter, ausgezehrter Körper lag in Embryonalstellung auf dem Bett und wurde von Krämpfen geschüttelt. Die Augen der Vulkanierin waren halb geöffnet und nach oben verdreht. Am schlimmsten aber waren die Unmengen von Blut, die im Schwall aus ihrem Mund kamen und die ganze Szene in ein brutales Grün tauchten.

Kirk sammelte sich und fragte mit belegter Stimme: "Was ist los mit ihr, Bones?"

"Verdammt, ich weiß es nicht!", schrie McCoy, während er hektisch an den Einstellungen des Biobettes hantierte. Als er aufblickte und bemerkte, dass ihn alle anstarrten, mäßigte er seine Stimme, klang aber immer noch aufgewühlt. "Sie hat den gleichen Virus wie alle anderen, aber ihr Zustand stabilisiert sich nicht, sondern es treten immer mehr Komplikationen auf. Ich weiß nicht, woran das liegt, sie ist eigentlich in hervorragender körperlicher Verfassung... gewesen." Er schluckte und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Dann war er mit den Einstellungen fertig und zog die Abdeckung des Biobettes herunter, so dass T'Pun nun in einer hermetisch abgeschlossenen Kammer lag und der Arzt anfangen konnte zu operieren.

Auf dem Monitor erschien ein Abbild ihrer inneren Organe. McCoy warf einen Blick darauf und erbleichte, so dass er fast wie einer seiner Patienten aussah. "Wie kann das sein...", stöhnte er. Eine Krankenschwester trat neben ihn und sagte stockend. "Sie hat keinen Magen mehr." McCoy nickte und sagte gepresst: "Er ist wie weggeätzt. Kein Wunder, dass sie unstillbare Blutungen hat. Ohne die lebenserhaltenden Systeme wäre sie längst tot."

Kirk war erschüttert. "Kannst du ihr helfen?", fragte er leise.

McCoy drehte sich zu ihm um und sah Kirk mit einer Hilflosigkeit an, die absolut untypisch für ihn war. "Ich denke nicht. Wir haben keine Spenderorgane vorrätig und soweit ich weiß, gibt es bisher keine Technik, um Organe von Vulkaniern künstlich zu reproduzieren, sie sind einfach zu komplex. Wir können T'Pun noch einige Zeit am Leben erhalten, müssen aber schnell Kontakt mit Vulkan II aufnehmen und hoffen, dass sie dort eine Lösung kennen." In seiner Stimme klang Zweifel mit und Kirk konnte verstehen, warum. Das neue Vulkan war nur ein Schatten seines früheren Selbst. Millionen Wissenschaftler und Ärzte waren umgekommen und es würde viele Generationen brauchen, um diese Lücken wieder zu füllen, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

Wie auch immer, sie mussten etwas tun. Kirk trat ans Intercom. "Kirk an Leutnant Uhura. Stellen Sie unverzüglich Kontakt zum Gesundheitsministerium von Vulkan II her. Ich werde gleich wieder auf der Brücke sein und brauche dann eine Direktverbindung dorthin. Desweiteren verhänge ich mit sofortiger Wirkung eine Quarantäne über die Enterprise. Führen Sie alle Schritte durch, die damit laut Sternenflottenprotokoll verbunden sind."

Uhuras Antwort klang unsicher. "Zu Befehl, Sir. Ich kontaktiere gerade Gesundheitsministerin T'Shren. Was die Quarantäne angeht..."

Kirk zwang sich zur Ruhe und hielt seine Stimme im Zaum, als er sie unterbrach: "Keine Diskussionen, Leutnant. Wir haben eine Notfallsituation auf der Krankenstation und Dr. McCoy wird die notwendige medizinische Autorisierung für diese Maßnahme erteilen." Er blickte seinen Freund fragend an und McCoy nickte ihm zu. "Kirk Ende."

Nachdem dieser Aspekt geregelt war, wandte sich Kirk der zweitwichtigsten Frage zu: Was konnten sie tun, um diesen verfluchten Virus aufzuhalten? Laut Bones übertrug er sich nur schwerfällig von Mensch zu Mensch, dazu musste man sich schon sehr nahe gekommen sein und das war bei all diesen verschiedenen Leuten auf der Krankenstation eher unwahrscheinlich. Es musste eine Quelle geben, aber wo?

Spontan fragte er in den Raum hinein: "Wer hier kennt T'Pun persönlich?" Die Patienten und Besucher sahen erstaunt zu ihm auf, soweit sie ansprechbar waren. Die meisten verneinten seine Frage, nur ein junger Mann, der bisher auf einem Stuhl gesessen und den Kopf in seinen Händen verborgen hatte, stand auf und kam zu ihm herüber. In seinen Augen standen Tränen und Kirk empfand Mitleid für ihn. Offenbar ging das, was ihn mit der Vulkanierin verband, über eine bloße Bekanntschaft hinaus.

Bei ihm angekommen nahm der Mann Haltung an, auch wenn es ihm sichtbar schwerfiel. "Leutnant Pretzlow, Sir. Ich kenne Leutnant T'Pun persönlich."

Kirk legte ihm aufmunternd eine Hand auf die Schulter, auch wenn er ahnte, dass das in dieser Situation nicht helfen würde. "Leutnant Pretzlow, es tut mir leid, dass es T'Pun so schlecht geht. Wir tun alles in unserer Macht stehende, damit sie wieder gesund wird. Können Sie mir irgendetwas über ihre Gewohnheiten sagen, die möglicherweise mit der Krankheit in Verbindung stehen? Zum Beispiel, was ihre Ernährung angeht?"

Pretzlow sah ihn einen Augenblick lang an, als hätte er die Frage nicht gehört. Seine Gedanken waren offensichtlich woanders und sein Blick schweifte immer wieder zu dem Biobett ab, in dem die Vulkanierin lag. Doch dann realisierte er, worum es ging und konzentrierte sich. "Eigentlich gibt es da nichts besonderes", sagte er zögernd. "T'Pun ist sehr... leidenschaftslos, was ihre Ernährung angeht. Sie isst quasi jeden Tag das selbe vegetarische Menü aus dem selben Replikator." Er lächelte gequält. Kirk lächelte instinktiv mit, denn dieses Verhalten war ihm selbst nur zu vertraut von Spock. Er verdrängte schnell diesen Gedanken, der hier absolut nichts zu suchen hatte. Weder in dieser Situation noch in diesem Stadium ihrer Beziehung zueinander.

Er wollte zum nächsten Thema übergehen - letzter Landgang, verwendete Kosmetika oder ähnliches - aber irgendetwas an dieser Antwort ließ ihn nicht los. Die Replikatoren... in den Berichten der letzten Woche hatte etwas über sie gestanden, da war er sich ziemlich sicher. Nichts beunruhigendes, aber auch nicht etwas, das ständig vorkam.

Entschlossen trat er erneut zum Intercom. "Kirk an Verwaltungsabteilung." Eine Weile hörte man nur Rauschen. Offensichtlich war man es in dieser Abteilung nicht gewöhnt, direkt vom Captain kontaktiert zu werden. Schließlich klang eine recht barsche Stimme aus dem Gerät: "Manson hier. Worum geht's?" Kirk schnaubte, ging aber nicht auf den informellen Ton ein - jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt für disziplinarische Gespräche. "Mister Manson, in der letzten Woche gab es Unregelmäßigkeiten mit den Replikatoren. Können Sie mir etwas dazu sagen?"

Nun wirkte die Stimme auf der anderen Seite weniger forsch, sondern eher verlegen. "Ja das stimmt, Captain. Durch einen Fehler im Lagerhaltungsprogramm kam es zu Engpässen bei dem Replikator-Rohstoff Trixin. Wir mussten kurzfristig auf die Hilfslieferung für Vulkan zurückgreifen, da wir nicht rechtzeitig einen anderen Planeten anlaufen. Es handelt sich aber nur um eine kleine Menge, die natürlich ersetzt werden wird, sobald wir dazu in der Lage sind."

"Wird der Rohstoff schon von unseren Replikatoren verwendet?", hakte Kirk nach.

"Ja, seit gestern.", gab Manson zu. "Aber wie gesagt, im Vergleich sind das minimale Mengen zu dem, was nach Vulkan II..."

"Also ist der Rest schon nach Vulkan II ausgeliefert worden?", fragte Kirk alarmiert, obwohl er die Antwort im Grunde schon kannte.

Manson klang nun wieder selbstsicherer, als könnte er endlich etwas positives vermelden: "Aber ja! Das Trixin ist planmäßig gestern abend rausgegangen und soweit ich weiß, auch schon auf den üblichen lokalen Transportwegen verteilt worden. Die Vulkanier haben da wirklich ein ausgeklügeltes System. Sie können sicher sein, dass dort unten jede Familie einen leckeren Weihnachtsbraten auf dem Tisch stehen haben wird. Oder was das vulkanische Äquivalent dazu sein mag." Er lachte zufrieden.

Kirk stützte sich an der nächsten Wand ab und atmete tief durch. Ihm war ganz und gar nicht nach Lachen zu Mute. Im Gegenteil, es fühlte sich an, als würde sein Herz in diesem Moment zu Eis gefrieren. Natürlich mussten sie erst noch Proben aus den Replikatoren nehmen, um sicher zu sein. Aber wenn sein Verdacht stimmte, und er hatte kaum noch einen Zweifel daran, dann hatte die Enterprise keine Hilfsgüter, sondern den Tod nach Vulkan II gebracht.


	5. Chapter 5

Als Kirk wieder auf die Brücke kam, leuchtete sein Gesicht knallrot und sein ganzer Körper kribbelte unangenehm. Wie alle wichtigen Punkte auf der Enterprise war der Eingangsbereich des Kommandodecks inzwischen zu einer provisorischen Schleuse umgebaut worden, die eintretende Neuankömmlinge mittels Ultraschall reinigte und anschließend mit einem feinen Regen aus Desinfektionsflüssigkeit überzog. Da Kirk unter diversen Allergien litt, überraschte es ihn nicht sonderlich, dass ihm diese Prozedur nicht gut bekam. Aber er achtete kaum auf das Kribbeln. Zuviele andere Dinge gingen ihm durch den Kopf, allen voran die Bedrohung, die über Vulkan II schwebte.

Die Brückenoffiziere hatten sich bei seinem Erscheinen ausnahmslos von ihren Stationen abgewandt und starrten ihn mit fragenden, teilweise besorgten Blicken an. Nur Chekov lächelte leicht und blinzelte ihm zu. Kirk fühlte sich unangenehm berührt von dieser vertraulichen Geste. Er reagierte weder auf die Blicke noch das Lächeln, sondern ging schnell zu seinem Sessel und setzte sich. "Leutnant Uhura, haben wir inzwischen eine Verbindung zum Gesundheitsministerium?"

"Ja, Sir." Uhura wandte sich wieder ihrer Station zu. "Ich stelle Ministerin T'Shren jetzt durch."

Kirk nickte und richtete sich in seinem Sessel auf. Er wusste, dass Vulkanier viel Wert auf eine korrekte Körperhaltung legten und auch, wenn es im Moment wichtigeres gab, so war es ihm doch auf diplomatischen Missionen in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, sich auf die Gewohnheiten seines Gegenübers einzustellen.

Eine relativ kleine Vulkanierin mit den typischen Gesichtszügen ihres Volkes erschien auf dem Hauptschirm. Sie schien sich in einer Art Computerlabor aufzuhalten. Ihre langen, schwarzen Haare waren schlicht nach hinten gebunden und auch ihre Kleidung entsprach nicht dem aufwendigen Stil, den Kirk bei vielen vulkanischen Frauen der älteren Generation beobachtet hatte. Die Augen der Vulkanierin blickten ihn aufmerksam und distanziert an. Das war also T'Shren, die amtierende Gesundheitsministerin. Bisher hatte Kirk nur ihren Vorgänger kennengelernt, einen selbst für vulkanische Verhältnisse uralten Mann von großer Intelligenz und traditioneller Halsstarrigkeit. Vielleicht würde die Zusammenarbeit mit dieser jüngeren Frau reibungsloser ablaufen.

Er hob eine Hand zum vulkanischen Gruß. "James Kirk, Captain der USS Enterprise.", stellte er sich vor.

Sie erwiderte flüchtig den Gruß. "T'Shren aus dem Hause Soleren. Worum geht es, Captain Kirk?" Offenbar legte sie keinen Wert auf Smalltalk. Aber das war Kirk in dieser Situation nur recht.

Er sammelte sich kurz, um seine Aufregung niederzukämpfen und die in seinem Kopf herumwirbelnden Fakten zu einem aussagekräftigen Bericht zu ordnen. "Ministerin, wir haben seit gestern mehrere schwere Fälle von Gastroenteritis an Bord, ausgelöst von einem unbekannten Erreger. Unter anderem ist eine Vulkanierin betroffen und bei ihr sind Komplikationen aufgetreten, durch die..."

"McCoy an Captain Kirk" schnarrte es plötzlich aus dem Intercomanschluss seines Sessels. Unwillig bestätigte Kirk die Übertragung. Normalerweise hätte er sich nicht unterbrechen lassen, aber neue Informationen von der Krankenstation hatten jetzt oberste Priorität,

McCoy klang aufgeregt, als er Kirk den aktuellen Stand meldete: "Wir haben Proben aus den Replikatoren entnommen. Sie enthalten wirklich den gleichen Erreger, der bei den Patienten auftritt. Außerdem wurde ein weiteres vulkanisches Besatzungsmitglied eingeliefert, dem es sehr schlecht geht. Es scheint fast so, als wenn bei Vulkaniern verstärkt Komplikationen auftreten, soweit man das bei der geringen Anzahl Betroffener schon sagen kann. Und T'Pun..." Seine Stimme stockte. "Sie ist tot, Jim."

Schweigen breitete sich auf der Brücke aus. Kirk schloss die Augen und schluckte. Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen hatten sich bewahrheitet. Und das war möglicherweise nur der Auftakt zu einer Tragödie, die das Überleben des vulkanischen Volkes endgültig in Frage stellen konnte.

Er wandte sich wieder an T'Shren, die vermutlich alles mitangehört hatte, sich aber bis auf eine angehobene Augenbraue nichts anmerken ließ. Doch sie kannte auch noch nicht das ganze Ausmaß der Katastrophe.

"Es tut mir sehr leid, Ministerin, ich hab gerade erfahren, dass Leutnant T'Pun in der Zwischenzeit an der erwähnten Krankheit verstorben ist. Der dafür verantwortliche Virus stammt aus dem Trixin, das von unseren Replikatoren verwendet wird und das gestern auch nach Vulkan II ausgeliefert wurde. Sie sollten unverzüglich alle Transporte stoppen und bereits ausgelieferte Waren zurückrufen. Wir werden..."

"Sie werden gar nichts tun, Captain Kirk" zischte die Vulkanierin unvermittelt. Sie sah ihn nicht mehr an, sondern tippte mit rasender Geschwindigkeit Befehle in einen der Computer ein. Dann blickte sie wieder auf und man brauchte keine speziellen Kenntnisse über vulkanische Mimik, um ihre innere Aufruhr zu erkennen und die Abneigung, die sie gegen die Menschen auf der Brücke empfand. "Sie haben schon genug getan. Oder soll ich es etwa für einen Zufall halten, dass die Enterprise Hilfslieferungen nach Vulkan II bringt, die mit einem Erreger verseucht sind, der ausgerechnet für Vulkanier tödlich ist? Noch dazu in Trixinbehältern, die nach der Befüllung normalerweise immer auf Kontaminierung geprüft und hermetisch verriegelt werden? Ich werde mich unverzüglich an das Sternenflottenkommando wenden und eine Überprüfung fordern! Von Ihnen erwarte ich nur, dass Sie alle Information über die bisherigen Krankheitsverläufe an mich transferieren und ansonsten jeden weiteren Kontakt mit Vulkan II unterlassen." Damit beendete sie abrupt die Übertragung, ohne sich zu verabschieden.

Kirk war einen Augenblick lang geschockt von dem ungeheuerlichen Verdacht, den die Ministerin indirekt geäußert hatte, aber dann tat er ihn als Kurzschlussreaktion ab. Es gab jetzt wichtigeres, als darüber nachzudenken. Hastig aktivierte er das Intercom.

"Kirk an alle Besatzungsmitglieder der Enterprise. Nehmen Sie keine Nahrung aus den Replikatoren mehr zu sich, da diese kontaminiert ist. In der Messe werden die Mahlzeiten bis auf weiteres aus unseren Vorräten an konventionellen Lebensmitteln zusammengestellt. Bei Übelkeit oder anderen Krankheitssymptomen wenden Sie sich unverzüglich an die Krankenstation. Beachten Sie die Quarantänevorschriften und bewahren Sie bitte die Ruhe. Kirk Ende."

Er lehnte sich durchatmend zurück. Nun musste er nur noch die Abläufe mit der Verwaltung abstimmen und das Sicherheitspersonal instruieren. Normalerweise hätte sein Erster Offizier das getan, aber...

Mein Gott, Spock! Kirk fühlte, wie sich sein Innerstes schmerzhaft verkrampfte. Erst in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, was McCoys Aussage für ihn bedeutete. Wenn der Virus bei Vulkaniern wirklich vermehrt zu Komplikationen führte, dann war Spock in Lebensgefahr. Und er hatte Landgang und wusste nichts von dem, was auf der Enterprise vor sich ging. Sicherlich würde die vulkanische Regierung alles daran setzen, die Einwohner möglichst schnell zu warnen, aber bis die Nachricht auch Spock erreicht hatte, konnte es zu spät sein.

Von all den negativen Gefühlen, die Kirk an diesem Tag für Spock empfunden hatte, war in diesem Moment nichts mehr übrig. Ihn beherrschte nur noch die nackte Angst, den Vulkanier für immer zu verlieren.

Kirk sprang auf und eilte hinüber zur Kommunikationsstation. Uhura sah fragend zu ihm auf. "Rufen Sie Commander Spock!", befahl er. Sie nickte nur und betätigte die entsprechenden Schalter. Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm und sagte mit einer Mischung aus Bedauern und Sorge. "Er meldet sich nicht, Captain. Ich kann seinen Kommunikator nicht orten, offenbar ist er deaktiviert."

"Verdammt!" rief Kirk und hieb auf die Brüstung. Alle sahen nun zu ihm hinüber. "Irgendwelche Vorschläge, wie wir Mr. Spock erreichen können?", fragte er in die Stille hinein.

Sulu antworte zögernd. "Ihn ohne Kommunikator zu orten, dürfte unmöglich sein, Captain. Es gibt einfach zu viele Vulkanier da unten, als dass wir ihn an Hand seiner allgemeinen Biowerte herauspicken könnten. Und für genetische Scans sind wir definitiv zu weit entfernt. Abgesehen davon dürften wir ja sowieso nur mit ihm sprechen und ihn nicht hochbeamen. Ein Shuttle runterzuschicken entfällt aus dem gleichen Grund."

"Was meinen Sie damit, Leutnant Sulu?", fragte Kirk gereizt. "Natürlich kann ich meinen Ersten Offizier in so einer Notsituation wieder hochholen, ob er nun Urlaub hat oder nicht. Und was die Ministerin denkt, spielt in diesem Fall für mich keine Rolle."

"Die Quarantäne, Sir", erinnerte ihn Uhura leise. "Es wäre ein schwerwiegender Verstoß gegen die Vorschriften, wenn jemand die Enterprise betritt oder verlässt. Und unter diesen Umständen", sie wies mit dem Kopf auf den nun leeren Hauptschirm, wo vorhin noch T'Shren zu sehen gewesen war. "...werden das Sternenflottenkommando und Vulkan II uns bestimmt ganz genau im Auge behalten."

Kirk ballte die Fäuste. Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein. Die Vorstellung machte ihn verrückt, dass Spock vielleicht in diesem Moment etwas zu sich nahm, was ihn töten konnte. Mit den Jahren hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, dass es bestimmte Vorschriften gab, die er als Sternenflottenkapitän einhalten musste - und meistens tat er das auch, nicht zuletzt, weil sein Erster Offizier ihn immer wieder daran erinnerte. Aber sollte er wegen diesen verfluchten Vorschriften Spocks Leben aufs Spiel setzen?

Entschlossen ging er zum Lift. Bevor er ihn betrat, drehte er sich noch einmal zu seiner Crew um. "Ich werde mit einem Shuttle runter nach Vulkan II fliegen und Spock suchen. Allein - keiner von Ihnen muss gegen die Vorschriften verstoßen. Ignorieren Sie einfach nur, dass es mich gibt. Die Sensoren werden meinen Flug zwar aufzeichnen, aber das ist mir egal. Leutnant Sulu, Sie haben die Brücke."

Keiner der Offiziere wagte es, ihm zu widersprechen. In seinen Augen und seiner Stimme lag eine Härte und Bestimmtheit, die sie bisher nur aus Situationen kannten, wenn es auf der Enterprise um alles oder nichts ging und er als Captain Entscheidungen traf, die nicht in Frage zu stellen waren.

Hinter ihm hatte McCoy gerade die Brücke betreten und er war der einzige, der versuchte, Kirk aufzuhalten.

"Jim, verdammt, das kann zu einem diplomatischen Desaster führen. Ist dir klar, was das für deine Karriere bedeuten würde?"

Kirk wandte sich um und blitzte ihn an. "Willst du Spock dort unten auf deinem OP-Tisch liegen haben, Bones? Ihn ausbluten und sterben sehen wie T'Pun? Wegen meiner Scheiß-Karriere?"

Darauf wusste auch McCoy nichts mehr zu erwidern. Wortlos trat er zur Seite und Kirk stürmte an ihm vorbei zum Turbolift.

Als die Türen sich hinter ihm schlossen, sahen sich die Offiziere einen Moment lang schweigend an. Schließlich ging Sulu zur wissenschaftlichen Station hinüber und hantierte daran herum. "Wir haben hier offenbar ein technisches Problem vorliegen.", sagte er nach einer Weile. "Die Kurzstrecken-Sensoren liefern keine Messwerte mehr. Leutnant Uhura, informieren Sie Mr. Scott. Wenn er mit seinen sonstigen Aufgaben fertig ist, soll er sich das mal anschauen. Und ergänzen Sie das wissenschaftliche Logbuch entsprechend." Sie zögerte kurz und bestätigte dann mit fester Stimme "Jawohl, Sir."

Danach kehrte die übliche Routine auf der Brücke ein. Aber mit ihren Gedanken waren alle bei Kirk - und Spock.


	6. Chapter 6

Als Kirk das Shuttle aus dem Hangar flog, war er froh, sich auf die Navigation konzentrieren zu müssen, so dass seine bohrenden Sorgen und Befürchtungen vorübergehend in den Hintergrund traten. Es war lange her, dass er selbst ein Shuttle gesteuert hatte. Zwar ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, an den meisten Außenmissionen teilzunehmen, aber für gewöhnlich übernahm dann ein rangniedriges Teammitglied diese Aufgabe. Ein Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht, als er an den jungen Fähnrich dachte, der beim letzten Landeanflug auf die Erde einen Looping mit ihrem Shuttle hingelegt hatte, als würden sie an einer Flugshow teilnehmen. Ob er nur übermütig war oder seinen Captain beeindrucken wollte, blieb unklar, aber Kirk ließ es ihm durchgehen. Schließlich war er auch einmal jung gewesen.

'Unsinn, ich bin immer noch jung', korrigierte sich Kirk. Woher kamen nur immer diese deprimierenden Gedanken, was sein Alter betraf? Sicher, inzwischen waren sie nicht mehr die jüngste Brückencrew der Sternenflotte, aber doch immer noch weit entfernt vom Ruhestand. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er schon so viel gesehen hatte in seinem kurzen Leben. So viele Planeten, so viele Völker, so viele Tote...

Er sah hinunter auf den Planeten, die rote Wüstenlandschaft von Vulkan II. Nur ein kleiner Teil war bisher besiedelt und dorthin steuerte er jetzt das Shuttle. Kurz darauf lag Neu Shi'Kahr vor ihm, die Hauptstadt der Kolonie. Sie trug den Namen ihres Vorgängers auf Vulkan - ein Erbe, dem sie noch nicht gerecht wurde. An allen Ecken und Enden wurde gebaut und die Stadt wirkte von oben eher wie ein auseinandergehender Kuchenteig als das architektonische Kunstwerk, das Shi'Kahr einmal gewesen war.

Kirk ordnete sich in den Flugverkehr ein und wurde automatisch zu einem freien Stellplatz geleitet, wo er den Ionenantrieb ausstellte. Er kletterte aus dem Shuttle und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Wie erwartet hüllte ihn sofort brütende Hitze ein und seine Augen wurden von der Sonne geblendet. Da er im Gegensatz zu den Vulkaniern leider keine inneren Augenlider besaß, nestelte er eine Sonnenbrille aus seiner Tasche und setzte sie auf. Er selbst fühlte sich damit immer etwas albern, aber sie tat ihren Dienst. Und Spock gefiel es, wenn Kirk die schwarze Brille trug, nicht nur weil sie ihn schützte. In einer stillen Stunde der Zweisamkeit hatte der Vulkanier ihm einmal gestanden, dass er diesen Anblick als "optisch stimulierend" empfand, wie er sich ausdrückte. Insbesondere, wenn Kirk im Urlaub gleichzeitig seine alte Lederjacke trug.

Die Erinnerung an dieses bemerkenswerte Geständnis und ihre darauffolgenden Aktivitäten heiterte Kirk etwas auf, doch dann wurde er schnell wieder ernst und eilte auf den Ausgang des Flughafens zu. Er hatte zwar sein bestes getan, um die bedrückenden Gedanken an die Situation auf Vulkan II und die Gefahr, in der Spock sich befand, zu verdrängen. Aber als er sich nun auf den Weg zu Spocks Wohnung machte, pochte sein Herz wieder schneller. Er wusste nicht, was ihn dort erwartete, aber er wusste, dass er sich auf das schlimmste gefasst machen musste. Er kannte die Gewohnheiten des Vulkaniers zu gut, um sich einreden zu können, dass er grundlos Mahlzeiten ausließ. Die Frage war nur, ob er einen bereits verseuchten Replikator benutzt hatte oder nicht. Dass sein Kommunikator deaktiviert war, beunruhigte Kirk besonders. Es war ungewöhnlich und verhieß nichts Gutes.

Zum Glück kannte er Spocks Wohnadresse, so hatte er wenigstens einen Anhaltspunkt, wo er zuerst nach ihm suchen konnte. Er hatte sich an Bord der Enterprise eine Karte von Neu Shi'Kahr auf sein Padd kopiert und versuchte sich nun mit dessen Hilfe in der Stadt zu orientieren. Doch das war keine einfache Aufgabe, da die Informationen offenbar nicht auf dem aktuellen Stand waren und sich eine Baustelle an die andere reihte. Die meisten Straßen waren zudem nicht ausgeschildert, ein Verkehrsleitsystem existierte noch nicht und Kirk musste sich auf die altmodische Art behelfen und Passanten nach dem Weg fragen.

Die Vulkanier, die er ansprach, wirkten sehr reserviert, aber an diese Eigenart war er gewöhnt und bekam letztlich meistens trotzdem die gewünschte Auskunft. Im Gegenzug versuchte er die Leute vor dem Trixin zu warnen und bat sie, die Warnung weiterzugeben. Ob sie ihm glaubten und wirklich etwas unternahmen, war jedoch fraglich. Kirk bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er darauf nicht mehr Zeit verwandte, aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass das Leben dieses einen Vulkaniers für ihn die höchste Priorität hatte. Immer noch, trotz allem, was zwischen ihnen stand. Das lag nicht nur an der Zuneigung, die er immer noch für ihn empfand. Spock war auch sein Freund und sein Erster Offizier, der ihm umgekehrt bereits mehrmals das Leben gerettet hatte. Er konnte seinen Tod nicht einfach billigend in Kauf nehmen, selbst nicht, um andere zu retten. Doch er nahm sich vor, die Sache später systematischer anzugehen und möglichst viele Personen auf die Gefahr hinzuweisen, wenn er Spock erst einmal gefunden hatte. Vielleicht dann mit ihm zusammen... hoffentlich.

Nachdem er eine Weile im dritten Distrikt herumgeirrt war, fand er schließlich das Haus, dessen Adresse ihm Spock übermittelt hatte. Es war ein großes, schlichtes Gebäude mit minimalistischer Architektur. Seine Außenwände schimmerten violett. Den Namen des Materials hatte Kirk vergessen, aber er wusste, dass es Sonnenlicht sehr effektiv ablenkte und die Räume angenehm kühl hielt. Sarek besaß ein ähnliches Haus. Sie hatten ihn zwei oder dreimal besucht, wenn die Enterprise Vulkan II anlief. Sarek hatte die Beziehung zwischen seinem Sohn und einem Menschen - noch dazu einem Mann - von Anfang an akzeptiert. Ob er sie wirklich gut hieß, darüber war sich Kirk nie ganz klar geworden. Es war schwierig, von Vulkaniern etwas über ihre Gefühle zu erfahren und Spocks Vater stellte in dem Punkt keine Ausnahme dar. 'Nun, diese Frage hat sich inzwischen definitiv erledigt', dachte Kirk bitter. Spock hatte jede Bindung zwischen ihnen beiden gnadenlos ausgemerzt und stattdessen eine Vulkanierin geheiratet. Was konnte sich ein konservativer vulkanischer Botschafter mehr wünschen? Seine eigene Ehe mit einer menschlichen Frau hatte er wahrscheinlich längst als Jugendsünde abgetan.

Kirk ging zum Eingang des Hauses und legte seine Hand auf das Scannerfeld, das in die Tür eingelassen war. Die Bewohner würden automatisch darüber informiert werden, wer sie besuchen wollte. Zunehmend nervös wartete er darauf, dass jemand die Tür öffnete oder zumindest die Gegensprechanlage benutzte. Doch es tat sich nichts und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er keinen Plan für diesen Fall hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund war er felsenfest davon ausgegangen, hier Spock zu finden oder zumindest jemanden, der wusste, wo er sich aufhielt. Aber vielleicht lag er auch bewusstlos im Inneren des Hauses?

Er trat ein paar Schritte zurück und sah sich suchend nach einer Möglichkeit um, hineinzuschauen. Aber die Fenster waren alle weiter oben angeordnet und ohnehin von außen undurchsichtig.

"Was tun Sie hier?", fragte plötzlich eine strenge Stimme.

Er drehte sich überrascht herum und stand einer älteren Vulkanierin gegenüber. Sie hatte eine Augenbraue angehoben und musterte ihn eingehend.

Kirk straffte sich und setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf. Die meisten Menschen glaubten, dass das bei Vulkaniern verlorene Liebesmüh war, aber er hatte andere Erfahrungen gemacht. "Ich bin James Kirk und suche meinen Freund Spock. Er wohnt hier.", sagte er bewusst auf vulkanisch und wies auf das Haus vor ihnen. Die Anspannung der Frau ließ sichtbar nach, offenbar fasste sie Vertrauen zu ihm.

"Entschuldigen Sie, in letzter Zeit halten sich hier häufig verdächtige Personen auf.", sagte sie in versöhnlichem Tonfall. "Mein Name ist T'zaben und ich wohne in der Nachbarschaft. Ich kenne die Besitzer dieses Hauses nicht persönlich. Aber vor 3,5 Stunden habe ich einen Krankentransporter hier stehen sehen, falls Ihnen das weiterhilft. Wahrscheinlich sind sie zum nächstgelegenen Krankenhaus im Lu'rent'park gefahren."

Kirk erbleichte. Es wurde immer wahrscheinlicher, dass Spock etwas zugestoßen war. Er hatte das Gefühl, in eine schicksalhafte Spirale geraten zu sein, an deren Ende er am Grab seines Freundes stehen würde. Energisch schüttelte er die schreckliche Vorahnung ab und ließ sich von der Vulkanierin erklären, wie er zum Krankenhaus gelangen konnte. Sie blickte ihm nachdenklich nach, als er in die vorgegebene Richtung davonrannte.

* * *

'Ich glaube nicht an Vorahnungen und werde jetzt nicht damit anfangen.', dachte Kirk bei sich, als er das Krankenhaus schwer atmend betrat. Er war den ganzen Weg hierher gerannt und hatte diesen Gedanken wie ein Mantra innerlich immer wieder aufgesagt. Trotzdem nagte die Angst an ihm, dass er sich etwas vormachte und zu spät kam. Zu spät für das Leben seines Freundes, zu spät für eine Aussprache, zu spät für einen Neubeginn, auf den er tief drinnen immer noch hoffte, auch wenn jede Vernunft dagegen sprach.

Er wollte durch das Krankenhaus laufen und nach Spock suchen, kam aber nur bis zur Rezeption, da der Eingang verschlossen war. Ein Vulkanier in einer weißen Tunika saß hinter dickem Sicherheitsglas und sah Kirk desinteressiert an. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos und beherrscht, was der Standardmimik seines Volkes entsprach.

Kirk räusperte sich nervös. "Ich möchte zu einem Patienten namens Spock. Ist er bei Ihnen?"

Der Vulkanier wies wortlos auf das Scannerfeld neben der Rezeption. Ohne sich zu identifizieren, bekam man hier offensichtlich keine Auskünfte. Kirk hielt schnell seine Hand gegen den Scanner.

Der Vulkanier tippte etwas in seinen Computer ein. "Sektion G", antwortete er schließlich, ohne vom Monitor aufzublicken. Offenbar war er nicht sonderlich gesprächig.

Kirk brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass er Spock wirklich gefunden hatte. "Wie geht es ihm?", fragte er atemlos.

"Sie sind nicht berechtigt für so eine Auskunft.", sagte der Vulkanier, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

Kirk stand kurz vor einem Wutausbruch, aber er beherrschte sich. Mit so einem Verhalten kam man hier nicht weiter.

"Bin ich dann wenigstens berechtigt, Spock zu besuchen?", erkundigte er sich stattdessen.

Der Vulkanier neigte bestätigend den Kopf. "Besuche sind für identifizierte Personen grundsätzlich erlaubt, außer in Sektion I."

"Gut, dann öffnen Sie bitte die Tür."

Mit nervtötender Langsamkeit stand der Vulkanier auf und ging zu einem Schaltpult, wo er einen Code eingab und mehrere Knöpfe drückte, bis sich die Glastür langsam öffnete. So chaotisch es in der Stadt auch zuging, hier legte man offenbar viel Wert darauf, dass alles seine Richtigkeit hatte und die Sicherheitsvorschriften eingehalten wurden. Was bestimmt sinnvoll war, aber Kirk im Moment verrückt machte.

Als die Tür endlich aufging, rief er dem Mann an der Rezeption ein eher sarkastisches "Danke" zu und rannte los. Er hastete durch die Gänge und versuchte das System der Stationsbezeichnungen zu verstehen.

Unterwegs kam er an einem überfüllten Warteraum vorbei, in dem zahlreiche Patienten saßen, die offensichtlich mit den typischen Symptome der Gastroenteritis kämpften. Aber er erkannte keinen von ihnen und es war außerdem die falsche Station, wie er kurz darauf bemerkte.

Eine Weile später kamen ihm zwei Pfleger mit einer Trage entgegen, auf der ein Vulkanier lag, der sich vor Schmerzen hin- und herwarf und gurgelnde Laute ausstieß. Es ging ihm ähnlich schlecht wie T'Pun, als er sie zuletzt in der Krankenstation gesehen hatte. Kirk fasste sich ein Herz und sah dem Vulkanier ins blutverschmierte Gesicht. Braune Augen starrten zurück, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen. Es war nicht Spock. Kirk atmete tief durch und ging weiter.

Nachdem er noch einige Zeit im Kreis gerannt war und letztlich eine Ärztin nach dem Weg gefragt hatte, fand er schließlich Station G. Und als er direkt am Eingang eine hochgewachsene Gestalt stehen sah, wusste Kirk sofort, dass er Spock vor sich hatte. Er konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber die Haltung seiner Schultern, die auf dem Rücken gefalteten schmalen Hände, der akurate Haarschnitt - all das war ihm zutiefst vertraut.

"Spock!" rief er unwillkürlich und der Vulkanier wandte sich in seine Richtung. "Jim?" Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. 'Er sieht gut aus', bemerkte Kirk. 'Kein bisschen krank."

Grenzenlose Erleichterung schoss wie eine Welle in ihm hoch und er konnte nicht anders, als die restliche Distanz zwischen ihnen beiden zu überwinden und Spock zu umarmen.

Er spürte ungläubig, wie sich auch die Arme des Vulkaniers um ihn schlossen. Spocks Gefühle tröpfelten in seinen Geist - zuerst ein besorgtes Staunen, dann eine sanfte Zärtlichkeit, ein Fallenlassen in die Umarmung. Seine Reaktion war wohl eine instinktive Geste, fast ein Reflex, der noch aus der langen Zeit stammte, in der sie zusammen gewesen waren. Die plötzliche Nähe Kirks hatte ihn überrascht. Doch schon einen Moment später verschloss sich der Vulkanier hastig vor ihm, trat einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte die Arme wieder auf seinem Rücken.

"Jim... Captain. Warum halten Sie sich hier im Krankenhaus auf? Meine Einladung galt für das Weihnachtsfest, keineswegs für..."

"Sag du mir lieber erstmal, warum du deinen Kommunikator ausgeschaltet hast!", unterbrach ihn Kirk und ignorierte Spocks Wechsel auf das distanzierte Sie. Er hatte dieses emotionale Auf und Ab satt. Und sie waren jetzt definitiv nicht im Dienst. "Sonst hätte ich nicht herkommen müssen."

"Auf der Station sind Funkgeräte nicht gestattet", antwortete Spock lapidar.

Kirk seufzte. So nützlich die Regeltreue des Vulkaniers oft auch war, manchmal brachte er sie damit in Teufels Küche.

Dann fiel ihm ein, dass es eine wichtigere Frage gab: "Hast du eigentlich in den letzten 24 Stunden etwas aus einem Replikator gegessen?" Besorgt musterte er den Vulkanier. Vielleicht waren die Symptome nur noch nicht so ausgeprägt.

Spocks Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe und er sah so aus, als wollte er am liebsten einen der Ärzte herbeirufen, um Kirks Geisteszustand überprüfen zu lassen. "Nein, ich bin durch unerwartete Umstände nicht zur Nahrungsaufnahme gekommen.", antwortete er dann und seine Augenbrauen hingen weiterhin wie Fragezeichen in der Luft.

Kirk grinste schief und erzählte seinem Ersten Offizier von den Geschehnissen auf der Enterprise. Spock hörte ihm wie immer aufmerksam zu und ihre Gesichter wurden zunehmend ernster, während Kirk über die möglichen Auswirkungen der Krankheit auf Vulkan II sprach.

Als er fertig war, überlegte Spock eine Weile und sagte dann. "Ich denke, Ministerin T'Shren hat Recht mit ihrer Vermutung."

"Wie bitte? Was meinst du damit?" Kirk runzelte die Stirn.

"Nun, es ist wirklich äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass die Trixin-Lieferungen für Vulkan II zufällig mit einem für Vulkanier tödlichen, unbekannten Virus verseucht wurden. Meine Berechnungen ergeben eine Wahrscheinlichkeit von 0,6 Prozent für dieses Szenario. Tatsächlich hat es in den letzten 86 Jahren keinen Fall gegeben, in dem diese Behälter überhaupt mit irgendeinem fremden Stoff kontaminiert wurden. Die Hygienevorschriften für Replikatorgrundstoffe sind überaus streng."

Kirk schluckte. "OK, aber dass jemand auf der Enterprise das Trixin verseucht hat, können wir doch wohl ausschließen. Derjenige hätte ja riskiert, sich selbst zu infizieren."

"Nicht unbedingt, Captain.", wandte Spock ein. "Der Täter könnte sich von anderen Lebensmitteln ernährt haben. Abgesehen davon war es möglicherweise nur ein Zufall, dass unsere Replikatoren mit dem Trixin aus der Hilfslieferung befüllt wurden. Das geschah aus einem zufälligen Engpass heraus, den kaum jemand hervorgesehen haben dürfte."

"Dann hältst du wahrscheinlich mich für den Täter, Spock.", scherzte Kirk. "Immerhin habe ich mich die ganze Zeit nur von Astronautennahrung und frischen Äpfeln ernährt."

Spock tat so, als würde er nachdenken und erwiderte dann: "Statistisch gesehen liegen Sie im Mittelfeld der Verdächtigen, aber wenn ich meine persönlichen Erfahrungswerte einbeziehe, tendiert die Wahrscheinlichkeit gegen Null."

Kirk lächelte und die leicht angehobenen Mundwinkel des Vulkaniers antworteten ihm in wortloser Übereinstimmung.

"Aber was machst du hier im Krankenhaus, wenn es dir gut geht?", fragte Kirk schließlich.

Spock zögerte einen Moment. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war schwer zu deuten, selbst für Kirk, der ihn so gut kannte. Dann erklärte er in betont beiläufigem Tonfall: "Meine Frau T'Pa-nosh ist hochschwanger. Heute morgen litt sie unter starken gastroenteritischen Beschwerden und ..." Plötzlich stockte er. "Ich muss mit den Ärzten sprechen, Captain.", sagte er daraufhin und ging mit langen Schritten vom Wartezimmer zu den Behandlungsräumen hinüber.

Kirk starrte ihm einen Augenblick lang fassungslos hinterher. Als ihm bewusst wurde, welchen Anblick er den anderen Besuchern bot, ließ er sich resigniert in einen der freien Sessel fallen.

Die Ungezwungenheit des Gesprächs und ihre teilweise wiedergewonnene Vertrautheit hatten ihn zusammen mit seiner Erleichterung über Spocks Gesundheit vergessen lassen, was der Vulkanier ihm eigentlich angetan hatte. Besser gesagt, er hatte es vergessen _wollen_. Und nun das.

Er kam sich so lächerlich vor. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Er wollte nie einer dieser Verlierer sein, die dem Ex-Partner nach einer Trennung hinterherrannten und die Realität einfach nicht akzeptieren konnten. Aber offenbar war genau das passiert. Spock hatte sich ein neues Leben eingerichtet, ein Haus gekauft, eine Frau genommen und setzte Kinder in die Welt. Für ihre Beziehung war da kein Platz mehr. Und die zweite Geige wollte Kirk ohnehin nicht spielen, soweit war er nun doch nicht gesunken.

Er fühlte sich unendlich allein und fehl am Platze. Am liebsten wäre er aufgesprungen und auf direktem Weg zur Enterprise zurückgekehrt. Aber die durchgestandene Aufregung und fast zwei Tage ohne Schlaf verlangten ihren Tribut. Während er noch mit sich haderte, wurden seine Augen immer kleiner, bis sie sich endgültig schlossen. Sein Körper sackte in dem weichen Sessel zusammen und er fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	7. Chapter 7

"Captain."

Er murmelte verschlafen vor sich hin.

"Jim!" Eine warme Hand berührte seine Schulter.

Kirk schreckte hoch und sah direkt in das Gesicht von Spock, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte. Er brauchte einen Moment, bevor er realisierte, dass er sich nicht auf der Enterprise befand, sondern im Wartezimmer des Krankenhauses. 'Ich muss gestern einfach eingeschlafen sein.', dachte er verwirrt. Er musterte die vertrauten Züge des Vulkaniers über sich. Spocks Augen wirkten müde und erschöpft. Offenbar hatte auch er in letzter Zeit wenig Schlaf bekommen.

Als Spock bemerkte, dass Kirk wach wurde, trat er einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte die Hände auf seinem Rücken. "Captain. Meine Frau hat sich mit dem unbekannten Virus infiziert. Zum Glück scheinen aber bei ihr keine Komplikationen aufzutreten. Es geht ihr jetzt den Umständen entsprechend gut und sie möchte Sie gerne kennenlernen, bevor Sie auf die Enterprise zurückkehren."

"Was?" Kirk rappelte sich mühsam aus dem Sessel hoch. Gott, ihm taten alle Knochen weh. "Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Spock.", antwortete er dann und wunderte sich einmal mehr über die Kaltschnäuzigkeit der Vulkaniers. Zwar hatte er immer schon Probleme mit der menschlichen Gefühlswelt gehabt, aber dass er so hartnäckig versuchte, ein Zusammentreffen von Ehefrau und Ex-Geliebtem zu arrangieren, war selbst für seine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich unsensibel. Erst die Einladung zur Weihnachtsfeier und nun sogar ans Krankenbett... Kirk schüttelte den Kopf. "Wirklich Spock. Was sollten deine Frau und ich uns zu sagen haben? Denkst du, das hier ist ein Spaß für mich?" Am liebsten hätte er ihm noch viel mehr an den Kopf geworfen, aber sie waren nicht allein und mehrere Besucher sahen schon zu ihnen herüber, weil seine Stimme zunehmend lauter wurde.

Spock wirkte unsicher, was ein ungewohnter Anblick war. Er strich das schwarze Shirt glatt, das er trug und Kirk glaubte, seine Hände zittern zu sehen. 'Was ist nur los mit ihm?', fragte er sich, gegen seinen Willen besorgt.

Schließlich schien der Vulkanier zu einem Entschluss gekommen zu sein. "Jim, du bist ein wichtiger Teil meines Lebens. Wir arbeiten jeden Tag zusammen, wir sind immer noch Freunde, denke ich..." Er stockte. Kirk fragte sich flüchtig, ob er noch träumte, oder ob es vielleicht ein Doppelgänger Spocks war, der gerade so freimütig seine Gefühle für ihn äußerte. Spock straffte sich etwas und fuhr sachlicher fort: "Ich habe T'Pa-nosh mit hoher Frequenz Informationen über dich zukommen lassen und sie ist der Ansicht, dass es für uns alle am besten wäre, wenn ihr euch miteinander bekannt macht und wir gemeinsam die aktuelle Situation analysieren."

"Ach, ist sie das?", fragte Kirk sarkastisch und wandte sich von Spock ab. Nachdenklich ließ er seinen Blick durch das Wartezimmer schweifen, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Ein Teil von ihm schrie danach, endlich abzuhauen und die ganze Misere hinter sich zu lassen. Am liebsten hätte er sich in seinem Quartier auf der Enterprise verkrochen und wäre nie wieder herausgekommen. Was natürlich unmöglich war. Er seufzte. Andererseits musste er sich eingestehen, neugierig auf diese Frau zu sein. Was fand Spock an ihr? Wie hatte sie es geschafft, zwischen ihn und den Vulkanier zu treten? Damals hatte er nicht geglaubt, dass so etwas überhaupt möglich war. Wenn er heute keine Antworten auf seine Fragen bekam, dann wahrscheinlich niemals.

Er drehte sich wieder um und sah Spock in die Augen. "Also gut. Gehen wir."

Spocks angespannte Haltung lockerte sich etwas. Er nickte und ging voran, auf einen der Behandlungsräume zu. Kirk folgte ihm mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch.

Sie betraten einen kleinen Raum, in dem mehrere Krankenhausbetten aufgestellt waren. Mobile Raumteiler aus getöntem Glas sorgten bei Bedarf für eine gewisse Privatsphäre. Spock schritt an mehreren Betten vorbei, wobei er betont geradeaus schaute, um die fremden Patienten nicht mit Blicken zu belästigen. Kirk tat es ihm gleich, aus Höflichkeit und weil sein Bedarf am Anblick kranker Menschen im Moment ohnehin mehr als gedeckt war. Schließlich erreichten sie das letzte Bett, das direkt neben dem Fenster stand, so dass man von dort eine gute Aussicht auf die Stadt hatte. Kirks Blick eilte jedoch stattdessen sofort zu der Vulkanierin, die ihm Spock nun steif vorstellte.

"T'Pa-nosh, darf ich dir den Captain der Enterprise vorstellen, James T. Kirk. Jim, das ist meine Frau T'Pa-nosh, Leiterin der Abteilung für Xenobiologie an der Vulkanischen Akademie."

"Leben Sie lange und in Frieden." sagte Kirk automatisch und setzte sein unverbindliches Diplomatenlächeln auf, auch wenn ihm ganz und gar nicht nach Lächeln zumute war. Er musterte die Vulkanierin vor sich und Erstaunen machte sich in ihm breit. Sie war älter, als er erwartet hatte. Zwar fiel es ihm bei den langlebigen Vulkaniern schwer, das genaue Alter zu bestimmen, aber selbst wenn er vorsichtig schätzte, konnte sie mindestens Spocks Mutter sein, bildlich gesehen. Und sie war alles andere als eine Schönheit, besaß eine für Vulkanier eher gewöhnliche Erscheinung. Nur ihre dunklen Augen funkelten auf eine Art, die Interesse wecken konnte. 'Wegen Äußerlichkeiten hat Spock sie jedenfalls nicht gewählt.', dachte Kirk bei sich. Und im gleichen Augenblick: 'Er muss wirklich etwas für sie empfinden.' Kirk schluckte. Eigentlich hätte ihn das angesichts von Spocks Charakter nicht überraschen sollen, aber nur zu gern hatte er sich an irgendwelche Klischees geklammert, um der Wahrheit nicht ins Auge zu sehen.

"Captain." T'Pa-nosh neigte grüßend den Kopf, die Mundwinkel fast unmerklich angehoben, was einem freundlichen Lächeln entsprach. Sie wirkte in sich ruhend und gelassen, obwohl ihr die gerade durchgestandene Krankheit zugesetzt haben musste. Ihr Bauch war stark gewölbt, was ihren Zustand unübersehbar machte. Kirk wusste nicht, wohin er schauen und was er noch sagen sollte. Das passierte ihm sonst nur sehr selten, aber er war auch selten in solchen Situationen, besser gesagt noch nie.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, was bei Vulkaniern nicht ungewöhnlich, aber für Kirk unangenehm war. Er sah Spock unwillig an, schließlich hatte der Vulkanier dieses Treffen arrangiert, also sollte er auch die Initiative übernehmen. Doch dann war es T'Pa-nosh, die das Wort ergriff, nachdem sie wohl bemerkt hatte, dass von Spock nichts zu erwarten war, der nur angespannt dastand und auf seine Füße starrte.

"Captain, Spock hat Sie sehr oft in unseren Gesprächen erwähnt." Ihre Stimme klang melodisch und angenehm, wenn man objektiv urteilte, was bei Kirk im Moment nicht der Fall war. Er entschied sofort, diese Frau mit jeder Faser seines Wesens NICHT zu mögen. "Ich habe mir überlegt..." Sie sah zu Spock hinüber und korrigierte sich. "WIR haben uns überlegt, dass es logisch wäre, wenn wir uns unterhalten und eventuelle Unstimmigkeiten beseitigen."

Kirks Hände ballten sich unwillkürlich zu Fäusten und er verbarg sie auf seinem Rücken. "Ich weiß nicht, was genau Spock Ihnen über mich - uns - erzählt hat, T'Pa-nosh, aber ich bezweifle stark, dass sich die erwähnten 'Unstimmigkeiten' durch Gespräche beseitigen lassen."

"Nun, Captain, Spock hat mir zum Beispiel berichtet, dass zwischen Ihnen beiden eine mentale und sexuelle Bindung bestand, bevor wir geheiratet haben."

Kirk atmete scharf ein, seine Wangen färbten sich rot, aus Verlegenheit und aus verhaltener Wut. "Umso besser, dann verstehen Sie ja wohl meine Sicht auf die Dinge.", brachte er schließlich heraus. "Oder denken Sie, ein paar Worte könnten das alles für mich ungeschehen machen?"

"Ungeschehen wohl nicht, aber..."

Plötzlich schrillte Kirks Kommunikator. Unwillig klappte er ihn auf und sprach hinein "Kirk hier?" Spocks vorwurfsvollen Blick ignorierte er dabei. Als Kapitän musste er für die Enterprise erreichbar sein, zivile Vorschriften waren in seinem Job zweitrangig.

"Sulu an Kirk. Es tut mir leid, Sie stören zu müssen, Sir. Aber ein Inspektor des Sternenflottenkommandos hat uns kontaktiert und besteht darauf, mit Ihnen persönlich zu sprechen. Ich kann ihn nicht mehr lange vertrösten, ohne Ihren Aufenthaltsort zu nennen."

"Schon gut, Sulu, Sie haben richtig gehandelt. Ich komme sofort. Kirk Ende."

Er steckte den Kommunikator wieder ein und sagte zu den beiden Vulkaniern: "Ich kann nicht wirklich sagen, dass es mir leid tut, aber ich muss unser Gespräch an dieser Stelle unterbrechen. Spock, wir sehen uns auf der Brücke, sobald dein Urlaub vorbei ist und die Quarantäne aufgehoben wurde."

Kirk nickte beiden kurz zu und verließ fluchtartig den Raum. Ihm war bewusst, dass er sich unhöflich verhielt, aber hatte er unter diesen Umständen irgendeinen Grund, höflich zu sein? Die beiden hatten sein Lebensglück auf dem Gewissen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und er bezweifelte, dass bei dieser Art Gespräch irgendetwas herauskommen würde, das ihm weiterhalf. Es stellte ihn nur bloß und riss kaum verheilte Wunden wieder auf.

Da er den Weg nun kannte, fand er schneller aus dem Krankenhaus heraus als hinein. Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss und er draußen stand, atmete er tief durch und lehnte sich an eine Wand des Gebäudes. Die Begegnung hatte ihn mitgenommen und er fühlte sich immer noch wie gerädert nach seinem Nickerchen auf dem Sessel. Es wurde Zeit, dass er in sein richtiges Bett kam. Aber zuerst musste er wohl oder übel mit dem Inspektor sprechen. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte sich die Ministerin wirklich beschwert und es wurde eine Untersuchung der Umstände eingeleitet, die zu der Verseuchung des Trixins geführt hatten. Nunja, ihm konnte es nur recht sein. Je eher die Sache geklärt war, desto eher konnten sie hier weg.

Er wollte sich gerade auf dem Weg zurück zum Shuttle machen, als zwei hochgewachsene Vulkanier in silbern glänzenden Roben auf ihn zukamen. Zuerst dachte er, sie würden an ihm vorbei ins Krankenhaus gehen, aber als sie stehenblieben und ihre Blicke sich auf ihn richteten, fuhr ihm ein unangenehmer Schauer über den Rücken. Was sollte das nun wieder?

Die Antwort drauf bekam er einen Augenblick später, als einer der Vulkanier mit gelassener Stimme das Wort an ihn richtete: "Captain James T. Kirk? Sie werden hiermit wegen Verdachts auf vorsätzliche Tötung von zwölf vulkanischen Bürgern, mehrfache Körperverletzung und Gefährdung der öffentlichen Sicherheit festgenommen. Bitte händigen Sie uns Ihren Phaser aus und folgen Sie uns zur Distriktpolizeistation."


	8. Chapter 8

Vier Tage war es nun her, dass die beiden vulkanischen Polizisten Kirk verhaftet hatten. Seit eben diesen vier Tagen saß er in einer provisorischen Zelle (wie halb Neu Shi'Kahr war auch die Polizeistation eine einzige Baustelle) und wartete darauf, dass irgendetwas passierte. Jede gefährliche Außenmission wäre ihm lieber gewesen als diese zermürbende Untätigkeit. Seine einzige Abwechslung waren die drei Mahlzeiten am Tag, die ein uniformierter Vulkanier ihm hinstellte, ohne ein Wort mit ihm zu reden. Sein Kommunikator war ihm zusammen mit dem Phaser abgenommen worden, so dass er auch keinen Kontakt zur Enterprise aufnehmen konnte. Nur eine Nachricht war ihm gestattet worden und die hatte er an Spock gerichtet, in der Annahme, dass er auf dem Planeten mehr erreichen konnte als die restliche Besatzung, die unter Quarantäne stand. Aber bis jetzt hatte sich nichts getan.

Kirk streckte sich auf der schmalen Liege aus und starrte an die Decke. Die Ironie des Schicksals wollte es, dass heute Heiligabend war. Und er saß wegen Totschlags an zwölf Personen im Gefängnis. Es war absurd, lächerlich und würde sich sicherlich aufklären... Trotzdem konnte er ein gewisses Unbehagen nicht abstreiten, eine diffuse Angst, dass er nicht so einfach aus der Sache rauskommen würde. Immerhin handelte es sich hier um Vulkanier, wenn sie jemanden verhafteten, dann sicher nicht ohne handfeste Gründe.

Plötzlich hörte er, wie sich Schritte der Zelle näherten. Da er gerade erst gefrühstückt hatte, musste es um etwas anderes gehen. Kirk stand auf und richtete seinen Blick auf die Tür. Mit einem Zischen ging sie auf und ihm stand ein junger, großer Vulkanier gegenüber. Er trug eine silberne Robe mit einem Abzeichen, das ihn als einen Untersuchungsleiter namens Sintal auswies, wie Kirk mühelos entziffern konnte. In den Jahren, die er mit Spock verbracht hatte, war es ihm ein Bedürfnis gewesen, seine Sprache zu lernen, ihn wirklich zu verstehen, ohne Umwege und technische Hilfsmittel. Manche Dinge ließen sich seiner Erfahrung nach nur in der Muttersprache ausdrücken und gerade bei einer verschlossenen Person wie Spock war jede Kommunikationshürde eine zuviel.

"Leben Sie lange und in Frieden, Sintal", begrüßte Kirk ihn - ein guter erster Eindruck konnte in seiner Situation nicht schaden. Seine anfängliche Wut hatte sich in den letzten zwei Tagen verflüchtigt. Er wollte einfach nur noch raus hier.

Der Vulkanier zog eine Augenbraue hoch, ließ sich sein Erstaunen aber ansonsten nicht anmerken. "Captain Kirk, auch für Sie Frieden und ein langes Leben." Er hob seine Hand zum Gruß und sagte dann "Ich werde Sie jetzt zu den Straftaten befragen, die Ihnen zur Last gelegt werden. Das Verhör wird auf Grund der Baumaßnahmen in diesem Raum stattfinden." Er legte ein Padd auf den Tisch, der in der Mitte der Zelle stand und nahm auf dem einzigen Stuhl Platz. Kirk blieb nichts übrig, als sich wieder auf das Bett zu setzen. Die Situation wirkte für vulkanische Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich ungezwungen, aber deswegen die Angelegenheit auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen, wäre wohl zu optimistisch gewesen.

Sintal begann nun, ihm systematisch Fragen zu den Ereignissen auf der Enterprise zu stellen und sich Notizen auf dem Padd zu machen. Er kommentierte Kirks Antworten nicht und ließ ihn ausreden, was dieser einerseits als angenehm empfand, ihn aber andererseits weiterhin darüber im Unklaren ließ, was die Polizei von der Angelegenheit hielt. Schließlich hielt er die Ungewissheit nicht mehr aus und unterbrach die nächste Frage des Vulkaniers, um eine eigene zu stellen: "Darf ich nun endlich wissen, warum ich verhaftet wurde?"

Die Augen des Vulkaniers verengten sich ein wenig. Dann schaltete er ruhig das Padd aus und antwortete: "Das wurde Ihnen bereits bei der Verhaftung mitgeteilt, soweit ich informiert bin. Ihnen wird vorsätzliche Tötung von zwölf vulkanischen Bürgern, mehrfache Körperverletzung und Gefährdung der öffentlichen Sicherheit vorgeworfen."

"Das weiß ich. Aber WARUM?" Kirk konnte eine gewisse Gereiztheit in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken. Ihm war klar, dass der Vulkanier jetzt innerlich seine mangelnde Selbstbeherrschung bemängeln und als typisch menschliche Schwäche einordnen würde, aber nunja - er _war_ nun einmal ein Mensch. "Mein Erster Offizier Spock hat mir schon die - recht hohe - Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür vorgerechnet, dass es sich um eine gezielte Vergiftung handelt und sich der Täter auf der Enterprise aufhält. Aber wieso Sie gerade mich verhaftet haben, ist mir schleierhaft."

Sintal wirkte einen Augenblick unsicher über den Ausdruck und Kirk korrigierte sich schnell. "Ich meine, es ist mir unerklärlich."

"Ich verstehe.", sagte der Vulkanier. "Was Commander Spock betrifft, so steht er selbstverständlich ebenfalls unter Verdacht und wird im Laufe der nächsten Tage verhört werden. Allerdings liegen gegen Sie Beweise vor, die Sie als Haupttäter qualifizieren. Verschiedene Ihrer biometrischen Charakteristika wurden an den verseuchten Trixin-Behältern gefunden, unter anderem Ihre Fingerabdrücke. Können Sie mir eine Erklärung dafür geben, was Sie als Captain dort zu erledigen hatten?"

Kirk starrte ihn einen Moment lang wortlos an. Dann schüttelte er verwirrt den Kopf. "Nein, das kann ich nicht. Ich habe mich während des Fluges überhaupt nicht in den Frachträumen aufgehalten."

Der Untersuchungsleiter sagte nichts dazu, machte sich nur erneut Notizen. Aber Kirk hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihm kein Wort glaubte. Wie auch, wenn die Wissenschaft gegen ihn sprach. Was ging hier vor sich? Ihm wurde innerlich kalt und die Wände der Zelle schienen sich enger um ihn zu schließen. Er hatte nie an Klaustrophobie gelitten - für einen Offizier der Sternenflotte wäre das das Ende seiner Karriere gewesen - aber dieser Raum machte ihn mittlerweile krank. Die Aussicht, hier auf unbestimmte Zeit zu bleiben, trieb ihm Angstschweiß auf die Stirn.

"Hören Sie, ich bin unschuldig...", begann Kirk, aber gleich darauf wurde ihm bewusst, wie sinnlos das war. Sicherlich hörte Sintal diesen Spruch von jedem Verdächtigen, ob schuldig oder nicht. Er interessierte sich nur für Fakten. Und die konnte ihm Kirk nicht bieten. Er wusste nicht, wie seine Fingerabdrücke an die Behälter gekommen waren und er hatte nicht die leiseste Idee, wer der wahre Täter sein konnte. Zwar kannte er jedes Besatzungsmitglied der Enterprise mit Namen, aber mit vielen war er nur oberflächlich bekannt und konnte nicht beurteilen, wie sie in Extremsituationen handelten. Und eine Extremsituation musste es wohl sein, wenn man versuchte, ein ganzes Volk auszulöschen. Zum Glück war es nicht soweit gekommen, was vor allem an dem Zufall lag, dass das Trixin auf der Enterprise verwendet worden und die Verseuchung dadurch frühzeitig aufgefallen war. Er wollte gar nicht an den alternativen Verlauf denken... es war schlimm, dass zwölf Vulkanier gestorben waren, aber es hätten auch zwölftausend sein können.

Sintal packte sein Padd ein und stand auf, offenbar war er mit dem Verhör fertig.

Kirk legte resigniert den Kopf auf seine Arme und murmelte, mehr zu sich selbst: "Lasst mich bitte raus hier..."

Der Vulkanier drehte sich an der Tür um und erwiderte emotionslos: "Das wird in einer Stunde der Fall sein.".

Kirk sah auf. "Was?" Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass die Polizei potentielle Schwerverbrecher einfach gehen ließ, erst recht mit seinen Fluchtmöglichkeiten als Raumschiffkapitän.

"Es hat sich ein Bürge gemeldet, der die Verantwortung für Sie übernimmt, bis die Gerichtsverhandlung beginnt. Selbstverständlich wird elektronisch überwacht, dass Sie in dieser Zeit den Planeten nicht verlassen."

"Ein Bürge?", fragte Kirk. "Spock?"

Sintal hob eine Augenbraue. "Da Commander Spock selbst unter Verdacht steht, wäre das keine akzeptable Option. Es handelt sich um Botschafter Sarek."

Kirk konnte einen verwunderten Unterton heraushören. Offenbar erstaunte es Sintal, dass sich eine wichtige vulkanische Persönlichkeit wie Sarek für einen Menschen verbürgte, der unter solch einem Verdacht stand. Kirk war selbst überrascht. Sicher, Sarek hatte ihn als Spocks Partner akzeptiert, aber die Zeiten waren ja nun vorbei. Ob Spock ihn darum gebeten hatte? Doch jemand wie Sarek ließ sich zu nichts überreden, er traf seine eigenen Entscheidungen.

'Egal, Hauptsache ich komme raus hier.', dachte Kirk bei sich. Er hoffte nur, diese Zelle nie wieder sehen zu müssen.

* * *

Nach einigen Formalitäten konnte Kirk endlich die Polizeistation verlassen, als - mehr oder weniger - freier Mann. Ihm war ein kleines Gerät implantiert worden, das der Polizei seinen Standort verriet und Beamvorgänge verhinderte. Trotzdem fühle er sich deutlich besser als in der engen, dunklen Zelle. Er genoss es, wie die milde Morgensonne Vulkans seinen Körper aufwärmte und ließ seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen. Dann wandte er sich an den Vulkanier, der still neben ihm herging.

"Ich glaube, ich habe es schon zwei Mal gesagt, aber ich danke Ihnen von Herzen, Botschafter! Es wurde Zeit, dass ich dort rauskomme und eigene Nachforschungen anstellen kann. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass die Polizei auf Vulkan II mich schon fest als Täter eingeplant hat."

Sarek nickte zustimmend. "Das ist aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach der Fall."

Kirk seufzte. Er hätte es in diesem Fall lieber gehabt, dass der Vulkanier ihm widersprach. "Aber Sie sind offenbar nicht dieser Ansicht, oder warum bürgen Sie für mich?"

"Sie sind der Gefährte meines Sohnes.", antwortete Sarek schlicht. Eine weitere Erklärung folgte nicht.

Neugierig musterte Kirk das Gesicht des Vulkaniers, aber Sarek war ein Meister der Selbstdisziplin, er ließ nur nach außen dringen, was er bewusst preisgeben wollte.

"Sie wissen doch so gut wie ich, dass Spock und ich keine... Gefährten mehr sind.", wandte Kirk ein und verspürte bei den Worten einen Stich. Selbst jetzt fiel es ihm noch schwer, diese Tatsache vor sich und anderen zuzugeben. Vielleicht würde er sie umso besser akzeptieren, je öfter er darüber sprach. Zumindest behauptete Bones das immer, wenn Kirk sich vor ihm verschloss. Aber es fiel ihm so verdammt schwer, darüber zu sprechen.

"Offiziell nicht, das ist korrekt.", stimmte ihm der Vulkanier zu.

"Nur offiziell? Wenn es zwischen uns noch eine inoffizielle Beziehung geben sollte, dann ist sie so geheim, dass nicht mal ich davon erfahren habe." Kirk verzog das Gesicht zu einem bitteren Lächeln. "Es ist aus, Sarek, definitiv. Spock hat das mehr als deutlich gemacht. Er hat geheiratet. Mein Gott, er hat ein Kind mit der Frau gezeugt!"

"Ja und Nein.", war alles, was Sarek darauf erwiderte.

'Was war das bitte für eine komische Bemerkung?', wunderte sich Kirk. Äußerst schwammig, gerade wo Vulkanier doch sonst so viel Wert auf präzise Aussagen legten.

Sarek blieb plötzlich stehen und sah ihn direkt an. Seine Augen schimmerten seltsam. "Captain Kirk. Seit meine Frau verstorben ist, haben sich meine Ansichten in bestimmten Aspekten geändert. Ich denke, mein Sohn macht einen Fehler, wenn er die Beziehung zu Ihnen leugnet. Es gibt nur einen Seelenpartner im Leben, zumindest im Leben eines Vulkaniers. Alle kulturellen Konventionen sind es nicht wert, dass man auf diese einzigartige Bindung verzichtet."

Kirks Verwirrung nahm weiter zu. Irgendwas war bisher offenbar komplett an ihm vorbeigegangen. "Was für Konventionen meinen Sie?", fragte er.

Das Gesicht des Vulkaniers verschloss sich wieder. "Es liegt nicht in meinem Ermessen, diese Angelegenheit zu klären. Sie sollten mit Spock sprechen."

'Toller Rat', dachte Kirk bei sich. Genauso gut konnte er mit einer Wand sprechen, das hatte den gleichen Effekt.

"Kommen Sie heute Abend zu unserem Weihnachtsfest, Captain Kirk. Sie sind herzlich eingeladen und möglicherweise lassen sich dann einige Missverständnisse ausräumen."

Kirk schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Freundlichkeit, Botschafter. Aber ich kann mir ungefähr vorstellen, wie das ablaufen würde und ich glaube nicht, dass Sie und Ihre Familie so das Weihnachtsfest verbringen wollen." '

'Von mir ganz zu schweigen', dachte er bei sich.

"Überlegen Sie es sich in Ruhe.", erwiderte Sarek und verabschiedete sich dann von Kirk, da er noch einiges zu erledigen hatte. Mit keinem Wort stellte er in Frage, dass der Mensch sich an die Vorschriften der Polizei halten würde, um seine Bürgschaft nicht zu gefährden. Kirk war dem Botschafter dankbar für sein so selbstverständlich entgegengebrachtes Vertrauen und machte sich auf den Weg. Auch er hatte noch einiges zu erledigen.


	9. Chapter 9

Nachdem er sich von Sarek verabschiedet hatte, ging Kirk zurück in die Stadt. Sein erstes Ziel war es, Kontakt zur Enterprise aufzunehmen, denn allein würde er in dieser Situation nicht weit kommen. Er fragte sich bis zu einem Laden für elektronisches Zubehör durch und kaufte dort ein Standardfunkgerät, wie es in der Föderation unter Zivilisten sehr verbreitet war. Normalerweise wurden solche Geräte für die planetare Kommunikation verwendet, aber zur Not konnte man damit auch ein Schiff im Orbit erreichen.

Natürlich hätte Kirk stattdessen seinen Kommunikator benutzen können, der ihm nach der Entlassung wieder ausgehändigt worden war. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass es im Moment sicherer war, nicht auf seiner üblichen Frequenz zu sprechen, die jeder auf dem Schiff kannte und die auch ein Außenstehender leicht herausbekommen konnte. Er dachte an die gefälschten Beweise, die ihm zu einer Mordanklage verholfen hatten. Man musste nicht paranoid sein, um unter diesen Umständen zu der Vermutung zu gelangen, dass es irgendjemand auf ihn abgesehen hatte. Nur, wer konnte das sein?

Zwar hatte sich Kirk auf seinen Außenmissionen den einen oder anderen Feind gemacht, aber dies hier sah nach einem internen Widersacher aus und das beunruhigte ihn zutiefst. Er hatte die Enterprise immer als seine Heimat angesehen, den Ort, an dem er sicher und von Personen umgeben war, die ihn gern hatten oder zumindest respektierten. Nun musste er der Möglichkeit ins Auge sehen, dass dies nicht auf alle Besatzungsmitglieder zutraf, sondern ihn jemand am liebsten in einer Zelle verfaulen sehen würde. Oder hatte der Täter ganz andere Ziele und er war nur ein Bauernopfer? Er hoffte, er würde es herausfinden und zwar schnell, denn die Gerichtsverhandlung sollte bereits in einer Woche stattfinden. Von der Sternenflotte hatte er diesbezüglich nicht viel Hilfe zu erwarten. Vulkan II war ein anerkanntes Föderationsmitglied mit verbindlicher Rechtssprechung. Jedes Urteil, das dort gefällt wurde, hatte föderationsweit Gültigkeit und niemand würde einen verurteilten Mörder aus einem vulkanischen Gefängnis holen, nur weil er ein Mensch war. Das galt auch für einen erfolgreichen Raumschiffkapitän.

Kirk seufzte und justierte das Funkgerät auf die Koordinaten der Enterprise. Als er einen Empfänger auf dem Schiff auswählen wollte, zögerte er einen Moment. Wem konnte er wirklich vertrauen? Das normale Prozedere wäre gewesen, zuerst Uhura zu kontaktieren, die ihn dann an einen der anderen Offiziere durchstellte. Aber gerade Uhura... wenn jemand aus der Crew einen persönlichen Groll gegen ihn hegen könnte, dann wohl sie. Zwar war es Jahre her, dass Spock sich für ihn entschieden und sie verlassen hatte, und seit der Trennung tat sie so, als wären sie beide beste Freunde - doch wer wusste schon, was wirklich in ihr vorging. Kirk beschloss, auf Nummer sicher zu gehen und gab McCoys private Frequenz in das Gerät ein. Er setzte sich auf eine abgelegene Bank in einem kleinen Park, wo kaum jemand vorbeikam und wartete darauf, dass die Verbindung hergestellt wurde.

Nach wenigen Minuten meldete sich McCoy. Er klang verärgert, aber das war nichts ungewöhnliches. "Wer ist da? Wenn Sie ein medizinisches Problem haben, benutzen Sie doch bitte die offizielle Frequenz der Krankenstation, ich kann nicht einzelne Patienten vorziehen, die es nicht für nötig halten..."

"Bones? Ich bin es, Jim.", unterbrach ihn Kirk, bevor sich sein Freund völlig in seiner Tirade verlor.

Ein Moment lang herrschte Stille. Dann: "Jim? Verdammt nochmal, wo steckst du und wieso..." McCoy unterbrach sich und fragte dann mit Misstrauen in der Stimme: "Beantworten Sie erstmal eine Frage - wer hat beim Pokern letzte Woche gewonnen?"

Kirk musste grinsen. Bei der Flotte war es durchaus üblich, dass man einen Anrufer auf einer fremden Frequenz mit einer persönlichen Frage identifizierte. Die Autorisierungscodes kamen dafür nicht in Frage, denn sie durften nur in Notfällen und auf abhörsicheren Kanälen durchgegeben werden. Die Auswahl der Frage war allerdings typisch Bones.

"Das war Scotty. Er hat dich bis auf die letzte Bourbon-Flasche ausgenommen.", antwortete Kirk und lauschte amüsiert Bones darauffolgendem Gegrummel. Schließlich fing sich der Arzt wieder und konzentrierte sich auf das Wesentliche.

"Gut, dass du dich meldest, Jim. Die Vulkanier haben uns nur mitgeteilt, dass du wegen Mordes festgenommen wurdest. Wie du dir vorstellen kannst, ist das Sternenflottenkommando alles andere als begeistert. Sie haben Sulu als kommissarischen Kommandanten eingesetzt und mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass es bei dem kommissarisch nicht bleiben wird, wenn sich nicht bald deine Unschuld herausstellt. Was zum Teufel haben die Spitzohren gegen dich in der Hand?"

Kirk erklärte ihm den Stand der polizeilichen Ermittlungen, soweit er dazu in der Lage war und berichtete von den Ereignissen der letzten Tage. Spocks Ehe ließ er dabei jedoch aus - für ein Gespräch über dieses Thema fehlte ihm jetzt die Kraft.

"Du brauchst dringend einen Anwalt oder sonst jemanden, der sich mit dem vulkanischen Rechtssystem auskennt.", schlussfolgerte McCoy, als er fertig war.

Der besorgte Unterton in den Worten seines Freundes verstärkte Kirks eigenes Unbehagen. Er schluckte. "Ja, du hast Recht, Bones, und darum werde ich mich kümmern. Aber das wird nicht reichen. Wir brauchen Beweise dafür, dass ich nicht schuld an der Vergiftung bin. Zumindest müssen wir einen anderen Verdächtigen vorweisen können, sonst sehe ich kaum Chancen, heil aus der Sache herauszukommen."

"Wie kann ich dir helfen, Jim?", fragte McCoy.

Kirk wusste, dass sein Freund alles für ihn tun würde, aber er konnte und durfte das nicht ausnutzen. Diese Sache musste auf legalem Wege bereinigt werden. Er wollte weder seinen Posten verlieren und als Vogelfreier enden, der überall in der Föderation gesucht wurde, noch Bones zu einer Straftat anstiften, indem er mit ihm zusammen einen Fluchtplan schmiedete.

"Ich möchte, dass du die Mannschaftslisten durchgehst. Wer hatte Zugang zu den Trixinbehältern, wer davon ist irgendwie auffällig... so etwas. Wahrscheinlich das gleiche, was die vulkanische Polizei schon getan hat, aber offensichtlich haben sie sich auf mich eingeschossen und ich weiß nicht, wer sonst noch in Frage kommt. Wenn du etwas findest, melde dich bitte unter dieser Frequenz bei mir und wir beraten, wie es weitergeht."

"In Ordnung.", bestätigte McCoy ohne zu zögern. "Ich nehme mal an, dass sonst keiner an Bord davon erfahren soll?"

"Lieber nicht. Im Moment ist jeder verdächtig. Am besten bleiben alle in dem Glauben, dass ich noch im Gefängnis sitze."

McCoy sagte nichts dazu, aber Kirk konnte sich vorstellen, dass ihm diese Vorgehensweise nicht gefiel. Doch er wollte kein Risiko eingehen, selbst wenn sein Verhalten den einen oder anderen vor den Kopf stoßen würde, wenn er später von dem ihm entgegengebrachten Misstrauen erfuhr.

"Pass auf dich auf, Jim", bat ihn McCoy zum Abschied und trotz all der Kilometer, die sie voneinander trennten, hörte Kirk eine Besorgnis in der Stimme seines Freundes, die über das übliche Maß hinausging. In seiner Position war Kirk oft in Gefahr, aber dies hier war etwas anderes. Die Gesellschaft, für die er seit seinem Beitritt zur Flotte eingetreten war, wandte sich nun gegen ihn und war dabei, ihn auf eine Stufe mit Verbrechern zu stellen. Sollte das wirklich gelingen, wäre es mit seinem Leben in der bisherigen Form vorbei, egal wie kurz oder lang er im Gefängnis saß. Wobei 'lang' deutlich wahrscheinlicher war.

"Das werde ich tun. Danke Bones.", sagte Kirk leise und trennte die Verbindung.

* * *

Nach dem Gespräch saß Kirk noch eine Weile nachdenklich auf der Parkbank, bis ihn die Hitze vertrieb. Die vulkanische Sonne stand inzwischen fast im Zenit und brannte mit aller Kraft auf ihn nieder. Die Temperatur musste über 40 Grad liegen. Den vorbeieilenden Vulkaniern schien das nichts auszumachen, aber sein eigener Kreislauf stand kurz vor dem Kollaps, als er endlich in einen kleinen Laden am Rande des Parks flüchten konnte. Angenehme Kühle empfing ihn dort und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich soweit erholt hatte, dass er seine Umgebung wieder wahrnahm.

Erstaunt blickte Kirk sich in dem Laden um. Von außen hatte er wie einer dieser für Vulkan typischen Shops gewirkt, die Einheimischen nannten sie Mon'Yokuls, in denen man an Automaten kalte Getränke und vegetarische Snacks kaufen konnte. Stattdessen ähnelte die Ausstattung einem irdischen Cafè. Es gab ein paar kleine runde Tische, zwischen denen eine Kellnerin herumging und Bestellungen aufnahm. Viel Kundschaft hatte sie nicht und die meisten waren Menschen, wie sie selbst auch. Kirk setzte sich an einen freien Tisch und als er die elektronische Karte studierte, wurde ihm schnell klar, woran das lag. Solche irdischen Spezialitäten wie Schokoladenkuchen konnten Vulkanier in moralische Bedrängnis bringen (wie er erfreulicherweise aus Erfahrung wusste), andere zumindest ihr Verdauungssystem durcheinanderbringen, das an fettarme, pflanzliche Kost gewöhnt war.

Die meisten Gerichte stammten nicht aus dem Replikator, sondern wurden frisch zubereitet, stellte er beruhigt fest. Ansonsten hätte er vermutlich keinen Bissen herunterbekommen, auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich war, dass ein Lokal mitten in der Stadt noch nicht über die Verseuchung des neu gelieferten Trixins informiert worden war.

"Möchten Sie bestellen?" Die Kellnerin war an seinen Tisch getreten und lächelte ihn an. Als er aufblickte und sie mit seinen blauen Augen musterte, wurde ihr Lächeln breiter und sie beugte sich kokett vor, so dass der Ausschnitt ihres Kleides großzügige Einblicke erlaubte. "Wir haben hier sehr leckere Dinge im Angebot.", fügte sie mit einem zweideutigen Unterton hinzu. Kirk ging darauf nicht ein. Sie sah zwar recht hübsch aus mit ihrer blonden Mähne und der schlanken Figur, aber er war alles andere als in Flirtlaune. "Ja gerne, ich möchte ein Hüftsteak mit Röstbrot. Dazu ein alkoholfreies Bier." Er wollte einen klaren Kopf behalten und bei der mörderischen Hitze war Alkohol ohnehin eine schlechte Idee. Dann legte er die Karte wieder auf den Tisch, holte ein Padd aus seiner Tasche und begann demonstrativ darin zu lesen. Mit klappernden Absätzen zog die Kellnerin in Richtung Küche ab und er glaubte fast, die verärgerte Enttäuschung in ihren Schritten zu hören.

Kirk atmete auf, als sie weg war und er sich auf den Artikel konzentrieren konnte. Er hatte ihn gerade aus dem öffentlichen Computernetz runtergeladen, zu dem man überall in der Stadt drahtlosen Zugang hatte. In dem Artikel ging es um den Ablauf von Gerichtsprozessen auf Vulkan II, ein Thema, mit dem er bisher noch nie selbst konfrontiert gewesen war. Und als er sich jetzt durch den Wust an Informationen wühlte, wünschte er einmal mehr, dass es dabei hätte bleiben können. Nach einiger Zeit angestrengten Lesens konnte er schließlich das Wichtigste herausfiltern: hier gab es nicht das für die Erde typische dreigeteilte System aus Richter, Staatsanwaltschaft und Verteidigung. Stattdessen würde die Polizei seinen Fall öffentlich präsentieren und danach eine Gruppe von unabhängigen Rechtswissenschaftlern die Fakten bewerten und durch Abstimmung ein Urteil fällen. Er selbst konnte ebenfalls eine Erklärung abgeben, sowie Sachverständige und Leumundszeugen vorladen. Nun, es gab sicher mehrere Personen, die für ihn sprechen würden, allerdings befanden sich die meisten unter Quarantäne auf der Enterprise.

"Probleme mit dem Gesetz?", hörte er eine schnippische Stimme. Die Kellnerin stellte einen Teller neben sein Padd und ein Glas Bier auf den Tisch. "Könnte man sagen", brummte Kirk abwehrend. Er schaltete schnell das Padd aus und legte es zurück in seine Tasche. Gierig trank er das Glas in einem Zug leer. Die kühle Flüssigkeit rann seine ausgedörrte Kehle hinunter und belebte seine Lebensgeister. Dann nahm er das Besteck und begann sein Steak zu essen, das wirklich ganz vorzüglich war. Immerhin etwas, wenn schon die Diskretion der Bedienung zu wünschen ließ... Eben jene stand tatsächlich immer noch neben ihm. "Keine Angst, ich habe den Text nicht gelesen, sondern nur das Justiz-Symbol darüber gesehen.", sagte sie in entschuldigendem Tonfall. Er nickte nur und aß weiter, in der Hoffnung, endlich in Ruhe gelassen zu werden. Sie ließ sich jedoch von seinem Schweigen nicht abschrecken, musterte ihn aufmerksam und meinte schließlich: "Hmm irgendwoher kenne ich Sie... wie war nochmal Ihr Name?"

Kirk seufzte und ließ das Besteck sinken. Solche Situationen kamen immer mal wieder vor - auch wenn er als Raumschiffkapitän nicht wirklich prominent war wie manche Politiker oder Schauspieler, tauchte sein Bild doch gelegentlich in den Medien auf und es gab Leute, die ihn wiedererkannten und ansprachen. Vor allem damals nach dem Kampf mit Nero hatte die öffentliche Aufmerksamkeit unangenehme Formen angenommen. Mit den Jahren hatte sich das Problem zum Glück von selbst erledigt. Jeder Tag brachte neue Schreckensmeldungen und die Erinnerung an die damalige Katastrophe verblasste, zumindest im restlichen Universum. Hier auf Vulkan II dagegen war sie natürlich nach wie vor präsent. Es gab kaum einen Vulkanier, der nicht einen Teil seiner Familie verloren hatte. Über dem ganzen Volk schwebte immer noch das Damoklesschwert des Aussterbens, da der Genpool der wenigen Überlebenden sehr klein war. Allerdings war das ein Thema, über das die Vulkanier sich ausschwiegen und Kirk wusste nicht, wie kritisch die Lage wirklich aussah. Wie auch immer, viele Einheimische erkannten ihn und einige hatten ihn unterwegs unauffällig beobachtet, aber ihre Kultur verbot es ihnen, Kirk einfach anzusprechen. Manchmal wünschte er sich, die Angehörigen seiner eigenen Spezies wären ähnlich zurückhaltend.

"Hören Sie", erwiderte er genervt. "Ich möchte hier einfach nur in Ruhe essen, OK?"

"Schon gut!", fauchte sie. "Entschuldigen Sie mein Interesse. Ich dachte nur, wir Menschen sollten zusammenhalten, schließlich gibt es hier sonst fast nur Spitzohren." Kirk runzelte die Stirn. Bei ihr klang diese humorvolle Bezeichnung für Vulkanier fast abfällig. "Heute Abend dekorieren wir übrigens um und feiern gemeinsam Weihnachten." Sie wies mit dem Kopf auf die Menschen an den anderen Tischen, anscheinend zum größten Teil Stammgäste, die nur an ihren Getränken nippten, sich angeregt unterhielten und nicht den Eindruck machten, heute noch etwas anderes vorzuhaben. "Also falls sich Ihre Laune im Laufe das Tages bessert, sind sie herzlich eingeladen." Bevor er antworten konnte, griff sie nach seinem leeren Glas und ging davon.

Kirk fühlte sich etwas schuldig, die Kellnerin so abgefertigt zu haben. Nichtmal für das Essen hatte er sich bedankt, wie ihm jetzt auffiel. Aber seine Nerven lagen im Moment blank und diese Frau hatte eine Art an sich, die ihn verärgerte. Ihre Einladung war sicher nett gemeint, aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, in diesem Laden Heiligabend zu verbringen. Ja, die Leute hier waren Menschen wie er selbst, aber trotzdem nur Fremde für ihn. Bedrückt dachte er an seine Freunde auf der Enterprise. Ob sie trotz der Quarantäne heute Abend zumindest in kleinem Rahmen feiern würden? Er hoffte es, denn Weihnachten war eine der wenigen irdischen Traditionen, die sich in der Flotte gehalten hatten und die der Crew Zusammenhalt und neue Kraft gaben. Etwas, das sie jetzt mehr denn je gebrauchen konnte. Viele Besatzungsmitglieder waren krank, niemand durfte das Schiff verlassen und der Captain stand unter Mordverdacht - Kirk befürchtete, dass die Moral an Bord momentan am Boden lag. Mit seiner eigenen sah es nicht viel besser aus, wie er sich eingestand. Auch er hatte einen Freund an seiner Seite bitter nötig. Jemanden, mit dem er sich austauschen konnte und der ihm Mut zusprach. Aber der einzige, zu dem er gehen konnte, war Spock...

Er sah aus dem Fenster hinaus auf die staubige Straße und rang mit sich selbst. Jetzt doch bei Spock aufzutauchen, kam ihm wie eine Niederlage vor. Aber trotz all ihrer privaten Differenzen waren sie immer ein gutes Team gewesen. Es war gut möglich, dass dem Vulkanier Lösungen einfielen, auf die Kirk selbst nicht kommen würde. Außerdem kannte er sich mit den vulkanischen Behörden besser aus und hatte vielleicht persönliche Kontakte, die ihnen weiterhalfen. Möglicherweise gab es noch andere Gründe, die ihn in Spocks Nähe zogen, doch er verbot sich, darüber nachzudenken. Das Thema war endgültig abgeschlossen.

Während er auf der elektronischen Karte die Rechnung bestätigte, wodurch der Betrag automatisch von seinem Konto abgebucht wurde, fasste er einen Entschluss. Er würde nicht den Abend bei Spock verbringen - Weihnachten war ein Fest der Familie und er wollte nicht erneut das Gefühl haben, das fünfte Rad am Wagen zu sein - aber er würde ihn jetzt aufsuchen und mit ihm besprechen, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollten.

Nicht nur seine eigene Situation war problematisch, auch Spock stand laut der Polizei unter Verdacht und es war fraglich, wann er seinen Posten als Erster Offizier wieder antreten konnte. Vielleicht niemals. Eine beklemmende Vorstellung, dachte Kirk. Wie konnte es nur sein, dass innerhalb so kurzer Zeit ihre ganze Welt auf den Kopf gestellt wurde? Wer steckte dahinter? Fragen, auf die er noch keine Antworten wusste, aber er würde nicht aufgeben, bevor er Klarheit darüber hatte.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Kirk wieder an Spocks Tür. Dieses Mal hatte er zwei Solarfahrzeuge vor dem Haus gesehen, so dass er sich gute Chancen ausrechnete, jemand anzutreffen. Er hätte froh darüber sein sollen, nicht umsonst gekommen zu sein - stattdessen fühlte er, wie Nervosität in ihm aufstieg. 'Verdammt, es geht doch nur um ein Krisengespräch mit meinem Ersten Offizier, das sollte inzwischen wirklich Routine für mich sein.', rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung.

Er wollte sich gerade bemerkbar machen, als plötzlich eine fremde Frau mit schnellen Schritten auf das Haus zukam. Es handelte sich um eine Vulkanierin in weißer Tracht. Ihre Haare waren unter einer ebenfalls weißen Kopfbedeckung völlig verborgen, die nur ihr Gesicht und die Ohren frei ließ. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Sie beachtete ihn nicht, sondern legte ihre feingliedrige Hand auf den Türscanner. Sekunden später öffnete jemand die Haustür. Es war Spock. Kirk hielt den Atem an. Der Vulkanier trug eine blauschimmernde Robe mit silbernen Applikationen, die bis zum Boden reichte. Sein Kopf war von einer Art Kappe bedeckt. Er wirkte fremd, wie ein Mann aus einer anderen Welt. Was er ja letztlich auch war, nur dass sein angepasstes Verhalten auf dem Schiff diese Tatsache manchmal vergessen ließ.

Spock sah die beiden Ankömmlinge mit erhobener Augenbraue an, eine vertraute Geste, die seine Überraschung verriet. Die Vulkanierin in Weiß wartete keine Begrüßung ab, sondern schlüpfte einfach an ihm vorbei ins Haus. Er ließ sie kommentarlos gewähren und richtete seinen Blick auf Kirk. "Du bist doch gekommen...", sagte er.

Eine erstaunlich redundante Bemerkung für einen Vulkanier, dachte Kirk bei sich. Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang nur an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Ja, wie du siehst. Ich dachte, wir sollten über meinen Gerichtsprozess reden und wie es jetzt weitergeht."

Spock neigte zustimmend den Kopf. "Das ist logisch und zweckmäßig. Komm bitte herein." Er trat zur Seite und Kirk ging zögernd an ihm vorbei durch die Tür.

"Aber irgendwas geht doch hier vor sich.", wandte er ein. "Ich will nicht stören. Nach dem Christkind sah die Frau vorhin jedenfalls nicht aus.", versuchte er zu scherzen.

Spock antwortete ruhig: "T'Pa-nosh liegt seit heute morgen in den Wehen. Wir erwarten die Geburt des Kindes im Laufe des Tages. Sie hat sich für eine traditionelle Hausgeburt entschieden. Die 'Frau', die du gesehen hast, würden Menschen wohl als Hebamme bezeichnen, obwohl das ihre Aufgaben auf Vulkan nur unzureichend beschreibt. Sie hilft dem Kind nicht nur auf die Welt, sondern stellt auch sein mentales Band zu den Eltern her."

Offenbar war es sein Schicksal, immer im falschen Moment aufzutauchen. "Ich sollte lieber gehen, Spock", beschloss Kirk und wandte sich wieder zur Tür.

Da spürte er, wie der Vulkanier die Hand auf seine Schulter legte. "Bleib.", sagte Spock leise und auch das Gefühl, das durch ihre Berührung übermittelt wurde, drückte diesen Wunsch aus, doch mit mehr Nachdruck.

Als Kirk nicht reagierte, ließ Spock seine Hand wieder fallen und versuchte ihn stattdessen mit Argumenten zu überzeugen: "Es wird höchstwahrscheinlich noch Stunden dauern, bis das Kind geboren wird, Jim. Und das Haus bietet genug Rückzugsmöglichkeiten, so dass wir in Ruhe miteinander sprechen können, ohne T'Pa-nosh zu stören. Die Lage auf der Enterprise ist kritisch und dein Gerichtsverfahren steht kurz bevor, wir können uns keine Verzögerungen mehr leisten."

Kirk drehte sich um und blickte in Spocks unergründliche Augen, die ihn abwartend ansahen. "In Ordnung, dann lass uns das jetzt erledigen, bevor deine Frau dich braucht.", willigte er schließlich mit rauher Stimme ein.

Spock nickte und ging ohne weitere Erklärungen tiefer in das Haus hinein. Kirk folgte ihm und musterte unauffällig die Einrichtung. Wie er es erwartet hatte, war alles in einem sachlichen, funktionalen Stil gehalten. Zumindest der Eingangsbereich hätte sich genauso gut in einer Arztpraxis oder Anwaltskanzlei auf der Erde befinden können. Wie so viele Vulkanier hatten Spock und seine Frau die persönlichen Gegenstände wahrscheinlich in hintere Räume verbannt, so dass Besucher nicht damit konfrontiert wurden.

Diese Theorie bestätigte sich, als Spock ihn eine Treppe hinauf in den zweiten Stock führte. Er öffnete eine Tür und sie betraten ein kleines Zimmer, das Kirk irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Die Meditationskerzen auf dem verzierten Tisch, die vulkanischen Ornamente an der Wand... das hatte er doch schon einmal gesehen. Dann entdeckte er ein Kommunikationsterminal, das unauffällig in einen Holzschrank eingearbeitet war und das Rätsel löste sich. Natürlich, von hier aus hatte Spock Kontakt zur Enterprise aufgenommen, ihn zur Weihnachtsfeier eingeladen und ihm mitgeteilt, dass er verheiratet war. In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich so viele Dinge ereignet, die objektiv gesehen viel schlimmer waren und trotzdem schmerzte Kirk diese Erinnerung besonders. Die Erinnerung an einen Moment, in dem seine Hoffnung endgültig gestorben war, jemals wieder mit Spock zusammenzukommen.

Während Kirk noch die Einrichtung musterte, hatte Spock die Tür verschlossen und zwei Stühle zurechtgerückt. Ein aufmerksamer Beobachter hätte eine gewisse Nervosität in seinen Bewegungen bemerken können, aber Kirk war zu sehr in Gedanken versunken. Erst als Spock mit der Hand einladend auf einen der Stühle wies, schreckte er auf und setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin.

Kirk wusste nicht so recht, womit er anfangen sollte. Also sagte er das erste, was ihm einfiel: "War dir bekannt, dass ich wieder auf freiem Fuß bin? Nach meiner Nachricht aus dem Gefängnis hatten wir ja keinen Kontakt mehr."

"Positiv. Mein Vater hat mir berichtet, dass du heute morgen aus der Haft entlassen wurdest, da er eine Bürgschaft für dich unterschrieben hat."

"Das stimmt und ich bin ihm sehr dankbar dafür.", bestätigte Kirk. Dann fügte er spontan hinzu: "Genauso wie für seine Offenheit. Wir hatten ein sehr aufschlussreiches Gespräch nach meiner Entlassung."

"Faszinierend.", sagte Spock. "Und worum ging es bei dem Gespräch?" Seine angespannte Körperhaltung widersprach der Beiläufigkeit seiner Frage.

"Um Seelenverwandtschaft. Und um bestimmte Konventionen... an die du dich seiner Meinung nach lieber nicht halten solltest." erwiderte Kirk. Seine Worte blieben vage, weil er im Grunde gar keine Ahnung hatte, wovon er sprach - aber das musste Spock ja nicht wissen.

Der Vulkanier sprang auf und ging hinüber zum Fenster. Dort blieb er stehen und sah hinaus, steif aufgerichtet, die Hände krampfhaft auf dem Rücken verschränkt. Er zischte: "Sarek hatte nicht das Recht, mit dir darüber zu sprechen."

"Einer musste es ja tun.", erwiderte Kirk. Dieses Spielchen war zwar nicht geplant, aber nun wollte er es durchziehen, denn er hatte einfach genug von der Geheimniskrämerei.

"Mit welcher Intention?" Spock drehte sich zu ihm herum und seine Augen leuchteten vor Wut und etwas anderem, undefinierbarem. "Dass du Bescheid weißt, ändert nichts an der Sachlage. Die Frau trägt meinen Namen und das Kind stammt genetisch gesehen von mir, ich kann die Verantwortung für sie nicht einfach ignorieren, wie es Botschafter Spock getan hat."

Kirk starrte ihn sprachlos an.

Spock bemerkte seinen Gesichtsausdruck und zog die einzig logische Schlussfolgerung: "Mein Vater hat dir gar keine Informationen zukommen lassen. Korrekt?" Er klang jetzt eher resigniert als verärgert.

Kirk nickte geistesabwesend. Seine Gedanken und Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn. "Der alte Spock ist also der Vater dieses Kindes?", fragte er nach einer Weile ungläubig.

Spock zögerte, entschied sich dann aber offensichtlich, sein Schweigen endgültig aufzugeben. "Das ist richtig. Er hatte keine intime Beziehung mit T'Pa-nosh, sie waren eigentlich nur befreundet. Aber als die Regierung von Vulkan II mit dem Reproduktionsprogramm begann, fühlte er sich verpflichtet, daran teilzunehmen. Sie haben geheiratet und versucht, ein Kind zu zeugen, trotz ihres fortgeschrittenen Alters. Du weißt, wie wichtig Nachkommen für den Fortbestand meines Volkes sind. Unsere ethischen Grundsätze verbieten die künstliche Zeugung und Leihmutterschaften, was die Chance auf ein Überleben der vulkanischen Rasse exponentiell verringert."

"Und was war mit dir? Hast du nicht an diesem... Reproduktionsprogramm teilgenommen?", fragte Kirk.

Spock senkte den Kopf und antwortete: "Nein, das habe ich abgelehnt. Ich war bereits mit einem Partner verbunden. Mit dir, Jim." Er sah auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Etwas tief in Kirk schmerzte. Es fühlte sich an, als würde eine schlecht vernarbte Wunde wieder aufbrechen. Es war befreiend - aber es tat auch schrecklich weh. Er konnte das jetzt nicht ertragen. Lieber unterdrückte er seine Empfindungen und stürzte sich stattdessen auf die Fakten.

"Wo steckt Botschafter Spock? Wieso zum Teufel ist er nicht an der Seite seiner Frau, sondern du?"

Ein leichtes Grün überzog Spocks Wangen. "Wir wissen es nicht. Er ist spurlos verschwunden, bevor T'Pa-noshs Schwangerschaft bekannt wurde. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, als seinen Platz einzunehmen. Eine Ehefrau ohne Mann und ein Kind ohne Vater hätten Schande über unseren gesamten Clan gebracht und wahrscheinlich einen Ausschluss aus der vulkanischen Gemeinschaft zur Folge."

Kirk runzelte die Stirn. "Ihr habt das einfach so hingenommen? Vielleicht ist ihm auch etwas passiert? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er wirklich ohne eine Erklärung gegangen ist. Letzten Endes bist du mit diesem Mann identisch, Spock und schau dich an, familiäre Verpflichtungen bedeuten alles für dich." - 'Egal, was du dafür aufgibst', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

"Ich bin NICHT mit ihm identisch", protestierte Spock. "Die Erbanlagen machen nur einen Teil der Persönlichkeit aus. Es gibt viele Faktoren im Leben dieses Mannes, von denen wir keine Kenntnis haben. Es liegt durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen, dass er den vulkanischen Traditionen keinerlei Bedeutung zumisst. Trotzdem wurden selbstverständlich umfangreiche Maßnahmen eingeleitet, um sein Verschwinden aufzuklären. Auf Sareks Veranlassung hin wurde ein Langstreckenscan durchgeführt, der kein Ergebnis brachte. Gleichzeitig suchten wir nach Hinweisen auf eine Entführung oder einen Unfall, ebenfalls erfolglos. Nach drei Monaten brachen wir die Suche nach Botschafter Spock ab." Er hielt einen Augenblick inne. "Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist groß, dass er eine Möglichkeit gefunden hat, in seine Zeit zurückzukehren. Er hat immer wieder darüber gesprochen und Informationen zu der Thematik gesammelt."

"Du hast recht, ich erinnere mich an unsere letzte Begegnung, damals fing er auch damit an. Aber ehrlich gesagt, halte ich das für Hirngespinste. Seine Zeitlinie existiert nicht mehr, dafür hat Nero gesorgt, als er in die Vergangenheit eingegriffen hat."

"Es gibt Wissenschaftler, die das anders sehen.", wandte Spock ein. "Sie meinen, bei einer Zeitreise würde die betreffende Person nicht wirklich die Vergangenheit ändern, sondern ein neues Paralleluniversum erzeugen, während das alte weiter existiert. Wenn das der Fall ist, könnte die Person in ihr vorheriges Universum zurückkehren und dort wäre alles wie zuvor. Natürlich ist das hochgradige Spekulation, es gibt bisher meines Wissens keine Beweise für diese Theorie. Aber wir haben keine andere schlüssige Erklärung für sein Verschwinden."

Kirk schwieg. Er war nach wie vor nicht überzeugt. Doch ihm fehlten die wissenschaftlichen Grundlagen für eine weitere Diskussion.

Außerdem bewegte ihn im Moment mehr die Frage, warum Spock ihm damals seine Beweggründe für die Trennung verschwiegen hatte. Alles wäre besser gewesen als diese Ungewissheit und das monatelange Schwanken zwischen Hoffnung und Verzweiflung. Auch wenn dem Vulkanier die Handlungsweise seines Doppelgängers peinlich war, als sein Partner hätte Kirk ein Recht gehabt, die Wahrheit zu kennen. Ob er Spocks Entscheidung akzeptiert hätte, stand natürlich auf einem anderen Blatt...

Bevor Kirk das Thema anschneiden konnte, fing das Funkgerät in seiner Tasche an zu piepsen. Er zog es hervor und sah auf die Frequenzanzeige. Bones. Schnell bestätigte er die Verbindung.

"Hast du etwas herausgefunden?", fragte er aufgeregt.

"Dir auch ein freundliches Hallo, Jim.", brummte der Arzt. Aber offenbar konnte er Kirks Ungeduld nachvollziehen und kam sofort zur Sache. "Ich habe in der Tat etwas entdeckt. Es gibt ein gutes Dutzend Besatzungsmitglieder, die Zutritt zum Frachtraum hatten, wo das Trixin gelagert war. Einer davon ist derzeit nicht auf der Enterprise, sondern hat Landurlaub genommen, seit wir uns im Orbit von Vulkan II befinden."

"Das ist ja nun nicht besonders ungewöhnlich, Bones", sagte Kirk enttäuscht. "Wahrscheinlich hat er Verwandte oder Freunde dort, mit denen er Weihnachten verbringen möchte. Daraus können wir ihm wohl kaum einen Strick drehen."

"Daraus allein nicht.", stimmte ihm McCoy zu. "Und die vulkanische Polizei fand das wahrscheinlich auch nicht auffällig. Eins kam mir allerdings komisch vor: ich habe diesen Mann noch nie auf der Krankenstation gesehen. Dabei ist er seit Monaten an Bord der Enterprise und hätte längst seine medizinische Routineuntersuchung absolvieren müssen. Offenbar hat er immer wieder Ausflüchte vorgebracht und die jeweils zuständige Krankenschwester hat ihm einfach einen neuen Termin gegeben, zu dem er dann wieder nicht kommen konnte und so weiter."

"Vielleicht hat er eine Ärztephobie?", riet Kirk.

McCoys Antwort darauf war nur ein Schnauben. "Jedenfalls, auch die medizinische Akte dieses Mannes machte mir einen ungewöhnlich dürftigen Eindruck, fast als wäre es eine Fälschung. Also habe ich mir eine Haarprobe aus seinem Quartier besorgt und die DNA mit der Zentraldatenbank abgeglichen. Es hätte ja sein können, dass sie mit der eines registrierten Straftäters identisch ist."

"Und, ist sie es? Lass dir nicht immer alles aus der Nase ziehen, Bones!"

"Mehr oder weniger. Sie ist mit deiner DNA identisch, Jim. Dieser Mann, der als Lagerarbeiter auf der Enterprise arbeitet, ist zwar deutlich älter als du, aber eure Gene stimmen hundertprozentig überein! Deshalb konnte die Polizei Spuren von dir im Frachtraum finden, ohne dass du dort warst."

McCoy redete weiter, aber Kirk hörte seine Worte nicht mehr. Er ließ das Funkgerät sinken und sah Spock an, der das Gespräch schweigend verfolgt hatte.

Beide hatten in diesem Moment den gleichen Gedanken. Es schien fast so, als hätte nicht Botschafter Spock eine Zeitreise angetreten, sondern sein ehemaliger Captain.


	10. Chapter 10

Zwei Stunden später waren Kirk und Spock unterwegs in Richtung einer der zahlreichen Gebirgsformationen von Vulkan II. Bones hatte inzwischen Scotty eingeweiht, der aus den Transporterlogbüchern den Aufenthaltsort des mysteriösen Doppelgängers herausfiltern konnte. Besser gesagt, die Koordinaten, an die er sich hatte beamen lassen, denn danach verlor sich seine Spur. Kein Wunder, denn ohne lokale Verstärker waren die Sensoren nicht in der Lage, dickes Felsgestein zu durchdringen. Die Frage war nur, was der Mann in dieser gottverlassenen Gegend zu suchen hatte.

Eine Frage, die sich Kirk im Moment nicht stellte. Er lenkte das windschnittige Solarfahrzeug mit einem Geschick durch die bizarre Wüstenlandschaft, als würde er das jeden Tag tun. Mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit bretterten sie über die befestigte Piste und Kirk fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit Wochen unbeschwert, wie befreit. Schon seit seiner Kindheit liebte er die Geschwindigkeit und das Gefühl von Abenteuer beim Fahren. Hinzu kam die Erleichterung, endlich zu wissen, was Spock zu der Trennung veranlasst hatte. Nicht, dass dieses Wissens irgendetwas ändern würde, aber trotzdem...

Er sah hinüber zu Spock. Der Vulkanier hatte sich vorschriftsmäßig angeschnallt und sah starr nach vorn, die Hände in den Armlehnen verkrallt. Seine übliche Position, wenn Kirk fuhr. Trotzdem wirkte seine Anspannung heute besonders stark.

"Wollen wir eine Pause machen?", schlug Kirk vor.

"Ich benötige keine Pause, Jim.", antwortete Spock. Er stockte, als sie über eine Bodenwelle rasten und sich mehrere Sekunden in der Luft befanden, bevor das Fahrzeug wieder auf dem Boden aufsetzte. Mit gepresster Stimme fuhr er fort "Wir sollten lieber keine Zeit vergeuden."

"Die ganze Strecke wird das Fahrzeug sowieso nicht durchhalten, Spock. Schau auf die Anzeige." Er wies mit der Hand auf das Kontrollpult.

Spocks Augen folgten seiner Bewegung und er nickte. "Korrekt. Diese Stadtmobile sind nicht für solche langen Fahrten vorgesehen, ihre Solarspulen müssen nach ca. 300 Kilometern aufgeladen werden. Allerdings können wir bei gleichbleibender Geschwindigkeit noch 0,8 Stunden weiterfahren, bevor es soweit ist."

"Egal, ich brauch jetzt eine Pause.", beschloss Kirk. Wenn Spock ein Mensch gewesen wäre, hätte man sagen können, dass er langsam grün im Gesicht wurde, aber auch für einen Vulkanier sah seine Hautfarbe alles andere als gesund aus. Kirk fühlte sich verantwortlich dafür, obwohl er heute nicht nur aus Abenteuerlust so schnell fuhr, sondern auch aus Notwendigkeit. Sie brauchten dringend Klarheit über diesen Mann. Kurz hatten sie darüber diskutiert, ob sie bereits jetzt die vulkanische Polizei einschalten sollten, sich dann aber einvernehmlich dagegen entschieden. Es schien keine so gute Idee zu sein, quasi sein zweites Ich als neuen Verdächtigen zu präsentieren. Wer weiß, was man daraus für Schlüsse zog. Ersteinmal wollte Kirk mehr über die Hintergründe der Tat wissen.

Er bremste ab und hielt schließlich mitten in der prallen Sonne. Was im Oldtimer seines Vaters eine schlechte Idee gewesen wäre, war für ein Solarfahrzeug genau das richtige, denn so konnte es neue Energie für den Rest der Strecke sammeln. Zwar war es auch während der Fahrt dazu in der Lage, aber mit weit geringerer Effizienz, so dass die Speicher sich nach und nach leerten. Im Inneren wurde es dabei allerdings für Menschen unerträglich heiß und im Gegensatz zu draußen wehte drinnen natürlich kein Lüftchen. Daher stieg Kirk aus und stellte sich auf die Seite des Fahrzeugs, die Schatten warf. Hier war es zumindest einigermaßen auszuhalten.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken hörte er, wie die Tür auf Spocks Seite ins Schloss fiel und der Vulkanier zu ihm herüber kam. Er stellte sich neben Kirk und minutenlang standen sie nur da und ließen ihre Blicke zum Horizont schweifen, wo sich hinter einer scheinbar endlosen Ebene aus Wüstensand die Umrisse der Berge abzeichneten.

Eine leichte Böe kam auf und Kirk beobachtete, wie sich die sonst so akkuraten Haare Spocks im Wind bewegten. Wie gern hätte er ihm sie jetzt aus dem Gesicht gestrichen und...

Spock sah weiter stur nach vorn. Doch er schien seinen Blick trotzdem bemerkt zu haben und sagte plötzlich leise: "Es tut mir leid, Jim".

"Was meinst du?", fragte Kirk überrascht.

"Meine Einschätzung deiner emotionalen Reaktion auf die Beendigung unserer Beziehung war falsch.", erklärte Spock. "Ich war der Überzeugung, dass eine sofortige Trennung ohne Option zum Widerspruch das beste für dich sein würde. Dass du dir schnell einen anderen Partner suchen würdest, wie es für Menschen typisch ist. Erst bei unserer Umarmung im Krankenhaus und der damit verbundenen Gefühlsübertragung habe ich bemerkt, wie tiefgreifend die seelischen Verletzungen sind, die ich dir durch das Aufheben unserer Bindung zugefügt habe."

Kirk schwieg einen Moment. "Wie lange waren wir zusammen, Spock? Sechs Jahre?"

"6,24 Jahre.", sagte Spock und sah ihn endlich an, eine Augenbraue angehoben. "Worauf willst du hinaus, Jim?"

"Solange waren wir Geliebte, körperlich, seelisch, selbst im Geist dank deiner vulkanischen Fähigkeiten. Und trotzdem kennst du mich immer noch so wenig. Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich könnte dich so einfach aufgeben? Das beste, was mir je im Leben passiert ist?"

Er drehte Spock zu sich herum, legte die Hände auf seine Schultern und schüttelte ihn leicht. "Nach all den Jahren so eine Fehleinschätzung, von dir als Wissenschaftler? Das soll ich glauben?"

Spock griff nach Kirks Händen auf seinen Schultern, aber nahm sie nicht herunter. "Wahrscheinlich wäre noch mehr gemeinsame Zeit vorteilhaft gewesen, um die Intensität deiner Gefühle zu analysieren."

Kirk zog Spock näher zu sich heran und flüsterte: "Es scheint so." Ihre Lippen berührten sich fast dabei. Im nächsten Moment überbrückte Spock die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen, stürzte sich geradezu auf Kirks Mund, als wollte er ihn verschlingen, ihn in sich aufnehmen. Der Kuss brachte keine rationalen Gedanken des Vulkaniers mit sich, nur Hunger, Verlangen. Und eine Liebe, die tiefer ging als jedes andere seiner Gefühle. Doch dann gesellte sich eine gewisse Traurigkeit dazu, Vorbote seines Gewissens.

Kirk riss sich schwer atmend von Spock los. "Werd' dir erst einmal darüber klar, was du willst!"

Spock rang sichtbar um Fassung, seine sonst so beherrschten Züge wirkten verletzlich, offen. "Was ich will und was ich tun muss, sind zwei verschiedene Dinge."

"Das muss nicht so sein, das weißt du genau!" Kirk wurde wütend. "Selbst dein Vater meint, dass..."

"Mein Vater ist emotional kompromittiert durch Amandas Tod."

"Solltest nicht gerade du dafür Verständnis haben?"

"Ich habe Verständnis für ihn.", antwortete Spock steif. "Aber ich bin nicht seiner Ansicht. Die Moral und der soziale Status unseres Clans sind wichtiger als meine persönlichen Vorlieben."

"Vorlieben? Ich dachte, es sei doch etwas mehr als das." Kirk wandte sich von Spock ab und riss die Tür des Solarfahrzeugs auf. "Lass uns weiterfahren, sonst vergesse ich mich noch."

Er stieg ein und Spock ging nach kurzem Zögern um das Fahrzeug herum und setzte sich wieder auf den Beifahrersitz.

"Das sind exakt die Komplikationen, die ich für den Fall vorausberechnet hatte, dass du meine Motive für die Trennung kennst und glaubst, sie in Frage stellen zu können."

Kirk antwortete nicht mehr, sondern startete das Solarmobil, so dass es mit einem Ruck nach vorn sprang und dann in Richtung der Berge davonraste.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Im Laufe dieses Kapitels kommt es zu expliziten Gewaltszenen, wer damit Probleme hat, sollte es lieber überspringen._

Als sie endlich die Ausläufer des Gebirges erreicht hatten, dunkelte es bereits. Kirk verließ die befestigte Straße und parkte das Solarmobil zwischen mehreren Felsen, wo es nicht sofort ins Auge fiel. Zwar hielt er es für unwahrscheinlich, dass in dieser gottverlassenen Gegend jemand mit kriminellen Absichten vorbeikam, aber ein Fluchtversuch seines Doppelgängers war umso wahrscheinlicher und der sollte besser nicht ausgerechnet in ihrem Fahrzeug stattfinden.

Nachdem das leise Surren des Antriebs verklungen war, saßen sie noch eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander. Kirk fühlte sich unbehaglich und anstatt Spock anzuschauen, blickte er lieber hinaus.

Im Gegensatz zur Wüste, wo wilde Sandstürme die Sicht beeinträchtigten, war die Luft hier klar und rein. Die ganze Pracht des Nachthimmels breitete sich über ihnen aus. Er wirkte wie ein Band aus blauschwarzem Samt, an dem zwei Mondsicheln und unendlich viele Sterne glitzerten. Das Gebirgspanorama mit den rötlichen, schroffen Bergkuppen hätte sich auch irgendwo auf Vulkan befinden können, aber das Firmament der beiden Planeten unterschied sich grundlegend. Er fragte sich, ob und wie Spock diese Fremdheit empfand. Betrachtete er Vulkan II inzwischen als neue Heimat oder war die Kolonie nur ein Ersatz für ihn, der nie an das Original heranreichen würde?

Aber er wagte es nicht, Spock danach zu fragen. Nach ihrem Streit hatte sich der Vulkanier wieder völlig verschlossen, nur das nötigste gesprochen und seinen Blick gemieden. Stattdessen hatte er während der Fahrt zweimal Sarek kontaktiert, um sich nach seiner Frau zu erkundigen. Offenbar lag sie immer noch in den Wehen, doch die Geburt näherte sich ihrem Ende. Kirk bekam Zweifel, ob es richtig gewesen war, Spock ausgerechnet an so einem Tag hierher zu schleppen. Aber er konnte sonst niemanden um Hilfe bitten und wenn sie noch länger warteten, würde die Spur wortwörtlich im Sande verlaufen.

"Lass uns losgehen", sagte er schließlich mit rauer Stimme. Spock nickte nur und stieg aus. Kirk folgte ihm, bedrückt und gleichzeitig ärgerlich, so behandelt zu werden. War es vielleicht seine Schuld, wie die Dinge sich entwickelt hatten?

Sie packten schweigend ein paar Sachen zusammen, im wesentlichen Wasser zum Trinken, die Tricorder und ihre Phaser. Der Plan sah nicht vor, dass sie sich lange im Gebirge aufhalten würden. Sie wollten nur Kirks Doppelgänger finden, ihn befragen und dann entscheiden, was mit ihm passieren sollte.

Eine Stunde lang kletterten sie anschließend über Geröll und Schotter, wobei der Anstieg immer steiler wurde. Zum Glück hatte die Hitze inzwischen spürbar nachgelassen und Kirks körperliche Verfassung war dank seines täglichen Sportpensums an Bord ausgezeichnet. Trotzdem lief ihm der Schweiß in Strömen über den Körper, als sie endlich die Koordinaten erreichten, die Scotty als Aufenthaltsort seines Doppelgängers ermittelt hatte.

Kirk sah sich verwundert um. Was hatte der Mann hier nur gewollt? Die Stelle unterschied sich in nichts von der Umgebung. Mehrere Felsen aus rotbraunem Schiefergestein ragten steil in die Luft und flankierten den 'Weg' aus Steinen und Kies, dem sie hierher gefolgt waren. Spock schaltete seinen Tricorder ein, ging herum und scannte alles, was von Bedeutung sein konnte. "Hier sind Spuren, Captain.", sagte er nach einer Weile mit ruhiger Stimme, doch Kirk konnte eine gewisse Anspannung heraushören.

Er trat neben Spock und blickte auf die Anzeige des Tricorders. Kleine, für das Auge kaum sichtbare menschliche Blutspritzer befanden sich offenbar direkt vor ihren Füßen. Sie folgten der Spur bis zu einer Felswand, wo sie abrupt aufhörte. Kirk runzelte die Stirn. Die Wand war viel zu steil, um sie zu erklettern, selbst wenn man professionelles Equipment dabei hatte. Außerdem hätte sich dann auch an ihr Blut befinden müssen, was aber nicht der Fall war.

Da hatte Kirk plötzlich eine Eingebung. Er bat Spock beiseite zu treten, der mit erhobener Augenbraue gehorchte und ging exakt die Schritte nach, die sein Doppelgänger vermutlich genommen hatte. Dann blieb er stehen und blickte nach vorn. In diesem Moment erklang ein durchdringendes Piepen und eine große Gesteinsplatte schob sich wie von Geisterhand zur Seite, so dass eine mannshohe Öffnung im Felsen entstand.

Verblüfft von seinem Erfolg betrachtete Kirk die Öffnung genauer. Ein schmaler Gang, wohl natürlichen Ursprungs, führte in das Dunkel hinein. Ein leichtes Flimmern umgab die daneben liegende, schwere Gesteinsplatte. Kirks Erscheinen hatte ihre Verschiebung bewirkt, nicht jedoch das des Vulkaniers, obwohl er vorher an der gleichen Stelle gestanden hatte.

"Ein genetischer Sensor in Verbindung mit einem Kraftfeldgenerator.", sprach Spock die Schlussfolgerung aus, zu der auch Kirk gelangt war. "Wie kann er in den Besitz derart aufwendiger Technologie gelangt sein? Und wie hat er sie hierher transportiert, ohne dass dieser Umstand in den Transporterlogbüchern der Enterprise protokolliert wurde?"

"Ich denke, das ist jetzt erstmal nebensächlich. Lass uns ihn suchen, bevor er bemerkt, dass sein Versteck aufgeflogen ist." Kirk zog seinen Phaser und stellte ihn auf Betäubung. 'Nun kann man nicht einmal mehr sich selbst trauen.', witzelte er in Gedanken, rief sich dann aber wieder zur Ordnung. Dies hier war kein Sonntagsausflug, sondern ein Treffen mit einem potentiellen Massenmörder.

* * *

Nachdem sie eine Weile durch die Gänge geirrt waren - Spock mit seinem blinkenden Tricorder voran und Kirk ihm dicht auf den Fersen, denn er hatte wenig Lust, in der kalten Dunkelheit allein zurückzubleiben - stießen sie schließlich auf eine unterirdische Höhle. Sie war vermutlich irgendwann durch den Druck gewaltiger Wassermassen entstanden, von denen im Laufe der Jahrtausende nichts mehr übrig geblieben war als das durch sie abgeschliffene Gestein.

Das Licht von Spocks Tricorder fiel auf eine Gestalt, die in einer Ecke der Höhle am Boden lag. "Mein Gott, das ist Botschafter Spock!", rief Kirk und rannte zu dem alten Vulkanier, dessen Augen geschlossen waren und der erschreckend bleich und abgemagert aussah. Kirk ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und nahm seine Hand, um den Puls zu fühlen. "Er lebt. Aber er ist offenbar bewusstlos."

Spock kam zu ihnen und kauerte sich ebenfalls nieder. Seine Miene wirkte gewohnt beherrscht, aber seine Finger zitterten unmerklich, als er sie vorsichtig auf dem eingefallenen Gesicht des Botschafters platzierte. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Nach einer Weile sagte er leise. "Er hat sich auf die innerste Mentalebene zurückgezogen, selbst für mich ist schwer, ihn zu erreichen, obwohl mir die Struktur seines Geistes sehr vertraut ist."

"Versuch es trotzdem, Spock. Wir müssen wissen, was hier vorgeht. Weck ihn einfach nur auf, du musst nicht seine Gedanken lesen." Kirk wusste, wie ungern der Vulkanier das tat, ohne vorher die Zustimmung des Betroffenen erhalten zu haben.

Spock nickte kurz und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Verbindung zu seinem älteren Ich. Die Minuten zogen sich endlos hin, während Spock zunehmend schwer atmete und sich Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn bildeten.

Kirk stand kurz davor, die Sache abzubrechen, als die Lider des alten Mannes anfingen zu flattern und er langsam die Augen öffnete. Sein Blick fiel als erstes auf Kirk, der neben ihm saß. "Jim...", flüsterte er und ein Leuchten glitt über sein Gesicht, das im scharfem Kontrast zu seinem erbarmungswürdigen Zustand stand. Erst jetzt bemerkte Kirk, dass der alte Mann offenbar gefoltert worden war, sein Körper war bedeckt von zahlreichen Wunden und die Handgelenke trugen Fesselspuren.

"Wer hat Ihnen das angetan, Botschafter?", fragte Kirk bestürzt. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, den Vulkanier so zu sehen. Zwar hatten sie nicht viel Kontakt gehabt in den letzten Jahren, doch alles in allem war dies hier der Mann, den er liebte, nur in einer anderen Ausprägung. Unwillkürlich sah er zu Spock hinüber. Der jüngere Vulkanier wirkte noch mitgenommen von der Geistesverschmelzung, war aber bereits wieder dabei, den Raum nach Spuren abzusuchen. Das Gespräch mit dem Botschafter wollte er offensichtlich seinem Captain überlassen. Kirk fand diese Arbeitsteilung einerseits sinnvoll, da die Zeit drängte, andererseits erstaunte ihn Spocks demonstratives Desinteresse. War er immer noch wütend auf den älteren Vulkanier, weil sein Verschwinden ihn in die Rolle des Ehemanns gezwungen hatte? Aber wenn der Botschafter nicht freiwillig gegangen war, dann..

Plötzlich sprang Spock zu Kirk herüber, riss ihn hoch und zog ihn mit sich hinter einen Felsvorsprung. Kirk schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. "Was?", wollte er protestieren, als sich Spocks Hand über seinem Mund schloss.

Dann hörte er sie auch: Stimmen, die sich der Höhle näherten. Mit geweiteten Augen beobachtete er, wie mehrere schwer bewaffnete Männer den Raum betraten. Sie trugen schwarze Mäntel und ihre Gesichter, deren Züge entfernt an die von Vulkaniern erinnerten, waren durch große Tattoos auf Wange und Stirn verunstaltet. Romulaner! Was zum Teufel...

Einer der Romulaner trat auf den hilflos daliegenden Botschafter Spock zu und stieß mit dem Fuß gegen sein Bein. Kirk zuckte zusammen und wäre am liebsten dazwischen gegangen, aber er wusste, dass sie selbst mit ihren Phasern keine Chance gegen diese Übermacht hatten. "He, der Alte ist wieder bei Bewusstsein!", rief der Romulaner. "Bringt mir den anderen her, aber schnell!"

Zwei seiner Kumpane verließen eilig den Raum und kamen bald darauf mit einem Menschen zurück, dessen Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt waren. Sein nackter Oberkörper trug ein paar kleinere Wunden, insgesamt war er aber in einem deutlich besseren Zustand als Botschafter Spock. Während Kirk sein Gesicht musterte, das trotz der Situation gelassen und selbstbewusst wirkte, stockte ihm der Atem. Natürlich hatte er damit gerechnet, seinen genetischen Doppelgänger hier zu treffen, aber ihn leibhaftig vor sich zu sehen, war etwas ganz anderes. Erstmals konnte er Spocks ambivalente Gefühle gegenüber dem Botschafter verstehen. Sicher, der andere Kirk war deutlich älter als er selbst und die Jahre hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen, aber trotzdem waren seine Züge nur allzu vertraut. Es war seltsam, nicht mehr einzigartig in dieser Welt zu sein. Schlimmer noch, nicht beeinflussen zu können, was der andere sagte und tat, und indirekt doch die Verantwortung dafür mitzutragen.

Im Moment konnte der ältere Kirk jedoch nichts tun, da er gefesselt war und gesagt hatte er bisher kein Wort. Es schien, als wäre ihm diese Situation bereits vertraut. Der Romulaner griff nach seinem Arm und zog ihn zu sich heran, so dass Botschafter Spock beide sehen konnte. Er zischte: "So alter Mann. Du hast uns monatelang zum Narren gehalten, aber jetzt ist Schluss damit! Dieses Mal geht es deinem Schätzchen hier an den Kragen und ich rede nicht nur von ein paar Kratzern." Er zog eine Laserpistole und hielt sie dem älteren Kirk direkt an den Kopf. "Gib mir die Formel für Rote Materie und zwar sofort, oder er ist tot!" Der Klang seiner Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er es ernst meinte und erstmals glaubte Kirk im Gesicht seines Doppelgängers Unruhe wahrzunehmen. Er wollte wohl etwas sagen, aber einer der anderen Romulaner kam ihm zuvor und knebelte ihn mit wenigen Handgriffen. Gleichzeitig hielt er seinen anderen Arm fest, so dass sein Gefangener nicht in der Lage war, der Laserpistole auszuweichen, so sehr er sich auch hin und her wand.

Kirk konnte aus seiner Position heraus kaum etwas von dem am Boden liegenden Botschafter erkennen und daher nicht einschätzen, was bei dieser Drohung in dem Vulkanier vorging. Doch er hörte deutlich sein leises, festes "Nein." Die Augen des Romulaners verengten sich und heiße Wut glühte in ihnen auf. Er wandte sich blitzschnell zu dem älteren Kirk um, schob die Waffe genau zwischen seine Augen und drückte ab.

Ein Energiestrahl peitschte durch den Raum. Der Romulaner schrie auf und glitt bewusstlos zu Boden. Gleichzeitig brach Kirks Doppelgänger blutüberströmt zusammen.

Kirk blickte geschockt neben sich, wo Spock plötzlich für alle im Raum sichtbar dastand, den Phaser noch im Anschlag. Offenbar hatte er versucht, den Romulaner an der Hinrichtung zu hindern, war aber einen Moment zu spät gekommen.

Im nächsten Augenblick brach die Hölle los. Die Romulaner stürzten sich auf Kirk und Spock. Sie konnten noch zwei von ihnen mit Phaserschüssen niederstrecken, einen bezwang Spock mit dem Nackengriff, einen weiteren Kirk per Faustschlag, aber im nächsten Moment waren sie bereits von der Übermacht überwältigt. Sie wurden gefesselt, geknebelt und anschließend mit Tritten und Hieben trackiert. Es war schmerzhaft, aber Kirk hatte ähnliches schon mehrmals erlebt, wich den ärgsten Tritten unauffällig aus und versuchte die Schmerzen auszublenden. Seine Hauptsorge galt Spock, der sich aber nichts anmerken ließ und stoisch vor sich hinstarrte, während die Männer ihn schlugen. Im Grunde war es verwunderlich, dass die Romulaner sie nicht längst getötet hatten, dachte Kirk bei sich. Aber vielleicht stimmten sie sich erstmal darauf ein.

Der Romulaner, der den älteren Kirk erschossen hatte, war inzwischen wieder zu sich gekommen. Er betrachtete gleichgültig sein Opfer und kam dann zu ihnen herüber geschlendert. Eine Weile sah er zu, wie seine Kumpane sie verprügelten. Unvermittelt hob er die Hand und sofort hörten die anderen damit auf und traten zurück. Kirk empfand Erleichterung, auch wenn er ahnte, dass dies nur ein kurzer Aufschub war, und erhob sich, mühsam ein Stöhnen unterdrückend. Spock tat es ihm nach und stellte sich neben seinen Captain. Sein Gesicht wirkte kalt wie Eis.

"Wen haben wir denn da?", sagte der Romulaner schließlich, nachdem er sie wie Tiere auf dem Markt gemustert hatte. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, zu der sie auf Grund der Knebel ohnehin nicht in der Lage gewesen wären, fuhr er süffisant fort: "Wenn das nicht der originale James Kirk und sein vulkanischer Bettwärmer sind. Eigentlich war für euch beide zwar etwas anderes geplant, aber ich denke, Xenos wird trotzdem erfreut sein, euch zu sehen." Er winkte einen jüngeren Romulaner zu sich und gab ihm leise Anweisungen, woraufhin dieser verschiedene technische Vorrichtungen aufstellte, deren Zweck Kirk auf den ersten Blick nicht klar war. Dann bemerkte er, wie sich ein Wirbel aus goldgrüner Strahlung um ihn und Spock bildete. Offenbar sollten sie an einen anderen Ort gebeamt werden.

Doch während Spock kurz darauf dematerialisierte - nicht ohne einen letzten besorgten Blick auf Kirk zu werfen - hatte dieser das unangenehme Gefühl, dass seine Körperteilchen versuchten, sich in alle Winde zu zerstreuen, dabei aber an einem unsichtbaren Widerstand scheiterten. Gleichzeitig pulsierte sein linker Oberarm schmerzhaft an der Stelle, wo die vulkanischen Behörden ihm das Ortungsgerät eingepflanzt hatten. Offenbar konnte es Beamvorgänge jeder Art verhindern, selbst wenn diese mit Verstärkern durchgeführt wurden, die sogar in der Lage waren, dicke Felswände auszuschalten.

Der Romulaner war anscheinend zu dem gleichen Schluss gekommen und verzog sein Gesicht zu einem diabolischen Lächeln. "Die Vulkanier halten sich für besonders schlau. Aber mit ihren kleinen technischen Tricks kommen sie bei uns nicht weit." Er zog ein Messer und trat auf Kirk zu. Dessen Augen weiteten sich, als der Romulaner nach seinem Arm griff, ihn ohne zu zögern aufschlitzte und mit seinem Messer begann, das Ortungsgerät aus dem blutenden Fleisch herauszuschneiden. Alles um Kirk herum fing an sich zu drehen und seine letzte Empfindung, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, war Dankbarkeit dafür, dass er den Rest der 'Operation' nicht mehr miterleben musste.


	12. Chapter 12

Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel. Nur noch wenige, zaghafte Sonnenstrahlen drangen bis in das Zimmer vor, in dem T'Pa-nosh auf dem Boden kauerte und leise stöhnte. Die Hebamme nahm eine der Kerzen, die einen Kreis um die Gebärende herum bildeten und entzündete damit an der Wand befestigte Öllampen, um die Schatten der Nacht vom Geburtsort fernzuhalten.

Doch T'Pa-nosh bemerkte davon nichts. Sie hatte jedes Bewusstsein für Zeit und Raum verloren und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf das, was in ihrem Körper vor sich ging. Wellen des Schmerzen durchliefen ihren Unterleib, drückten mit aller Macht nach unten. Inzwischen waren die Abstände zwischen den Wehen so kurz geworden, dass ihr kaum noch Zeit zum Erholen blieb. Doch sie wusste, dass sie es fast geschafft hatte und der Gedanke daran mobilisierte ihre letzten Reserven.

Als sie die nächste Wehe kommen spürte, schloss sie die Augen und drückte mit, so stark sie konnte. Mit einem gewaltigen Kraftakt schob sie den Kopf ihres Kindes hinaus und schrie vor Schmerz. In diesem Augenblick spürte sie _sein_ Bewusstsein, das vorher nur diffus am Rande ihrer Wahrnehmung existiert hatte, erstmals mit aller Klarheit. Seine Instinkte und elementare Gefühle drangen zu ihr - Verwirrtheit, Ärger ob des hellen Lichts, dann ein Staunen und ein Anflug von Neugier - doch er empfand keine Angst, nicht die geringste.

T'Pa-nosh griff mit beiden Händen nach ihrem Sohn und mit der nächsten Wehe, die bereits weit weniger schmerzhaft war, glitt er in ihre Hände. Eine feine, transparente Haut umgab ihn, noch atmete er nicht selbstständig. Doch seine Augen waren bereits offen und sahen sie mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Verwunderung und Begreifen an. Sie waren kobaltblau.

T'Pa-nosh keuchte erschrocken auf, doch dann fasste sie sich wieder. Ihr Sohn war offensichtlich nicht blind und auch sonst war alles an ihm... perfekt. Eine Ansicht, die sie als Biologin bei anderen Müttern immer milde belächelt hatte, denn Perfektion gab es in der Natur nicht. Doch ihr Herz sagte ihr in diesem Moment etwas anderes. Seine Gesichtszüge waren nicht zerknautscht und rot, wie bei vielen Neugeborenen, sondern ebenmäßig und von der Farbe reinen Elfenbeins. Wohlgeformte Ohren drängten sich durch die schwarz glänzenden Haare und liefen zu winzigen Spitzen zusammen, die zum Küssen geradezu einluden. Seine Hände waren zu kleinen Fäusten geballt, als wollte er sich gegen die neue Welt verteidigen, die auf ihn einstürzte.

Nur widerwillig reichte sie ihren Sohn an die Hebamme weiter, die inzwischen vor ihr niedergekniet war und das Kind entgegennahm. Eine ihrer Augenbrauen hob sich bei seinem Anblick, doch dann kam sie ohne einen Kommentar ihrer Pflicht nach. Mit geübtem Griff entfernte sie die transparente Hülle, die ihn umgab und zertrennte gleichzeitig die feinen Stränge, die ihn noch mit seiner Mutter verbanden.

Ein überwältigendes Verlustgefühl erschütterte T'Pa-nosh, als sie ihren Sohn nicht mehr spüren konnte. Alles in ihr rief danach, ihn wieder an sich zu reißen, ihn zu beschützen, doch sie beherrschte sich. Die Hebamme sah sie wissend an und sagte in beruhigendem Tonfall: "Es dauert nur einen Augenblick." T'Pa-nosh nickte, aber wandte den Blick keine Sekunde von ihrem Sohn ab. Die Geburt war erst wenige Minuten her, doch er war ihr bereits auf eine Weise vertraut, die sie nie für möglich gehalten hatte.

Nachdem die körperliche Verbindung gekappt war, schnappte ihr Sohn nach Luft und gab unwillige Laute von sich, doch er fing nicht an zu schreien. Stattdessen ruhten seine blauen Augen nun gebannt auf der Hebamme, die sanft die Finger ihrer rechten Hand auf sein Gesicht senkte und ebenso sacht seinen Geist berührte. Nach einer Weile, die T'Pa-nosh wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, streckte sie ihre andere Hand auffordernd aus. T'Pa-nosh griff danach und berührte anschließend ihrerseits ihren Sohn, so dass sich ein Kreis bildete.

Endlich spürte sie wieder sein Bewusstsein. Erleichterung und Gelassenheit durchflossen sie. Zusammen sprachen beide Frauen die rituellen Verse, die seit Jahrtausenden das Bilden eines Mutterbandes einleiteten. Eine mentale Verbindung, die lebenswichtig für das Kind war, die Mutter vor postnatalen Depressionen bewahrte und solange bestehen bleiben würde, bis einer von beiden starb. Den Gedanken an die Endlichkeit ihres gemeinsamen Daseins verdrängte T'Pa-nosh sofort wieder, er war einfach zu schmerzlich.

Der Aufbau eines Vaterbandes war biologisch gesehen dagegen keine absolute Notwendigkeit, es sei denn, es musste das Band zur Mutter ersetzen, weil diese bei der Geburt gestorben oder aus anderen Gründen dazu nicht in der Lage war. Alles andere wäre bei der häufigen Abwesenheit und hohen Sterblichkeit vulkanischer Krieger in vergangenen Epochen eine Fehlentwicklung gewesen. Aber die Tradition der Neuzeit verlangte eigentlich auch die Anwesenheit des Vaters bei einer Geburt.

"Wo ist Spock?", fragte T'Pa-nosh. Die Hebamme wickelte ruhig den Jungen in eine dünne Decke, legte ihn wieder in die Arme seiner Mutter und antwortete dann: "Das ist mir nicht bekannt. Ich werde Botschafter Sarek hereinrufen, er steht mit ihm in Verbindung, soweit ich weiß."

T'Pa-nosh zog ihren Sohn zärtlich an sich und nickte. Sie mochte den Vater ihres Mannes, seine beherrschte, aber nicht unterkühlte Art, seine Hilfsbereitschaft und Intelligenz. Sie wusste, dass er die Entscheidung Spocks zu ihrer Ehe nicht gutgeheißen hatte, aber er hatte es nie an ihr ausgelassen.

Die Hebamme verließ rasch das Zimmer und einen Augenblick später trat Sarek ein. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte gelassen, aber seine Augen lächelten, als er auf T'Pa-nosh zutrat und das kleine Bündel in ihren Armen erblickte. "Wie geht es euch beiden?", fragte er. Leichte Besorgnis schwang in seinen Worten mit - die Geburt hatte überraschend lange gedauert.

"Es geht uns ausgezeichnet, danke Sarek. Semrik ist... er ist gesund und hat keinerlei körperliche Beeinträchtigungen." Sie bemühte sich um ein möglichst objektives Urteil, doch der Stolz schwang in jedem ihrer Worte mit und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie den Namen aussprach, den Spock und sie gewählt hatten, aber er kam ihr wie selbstverständlich über die Lippen, denn in Gedanken hatte sie ihren Sohn schon seit Monaten so genannt.

"Das freut mich." Der Botschafter kam näher heran und schlug vorsichtig die Decke zurück, in die der Junge gewickelt war. "Seine Augen sind blau", bemerkte er überrascht und T'Pa-nosh befürchtete einen Moment lang, dass er sich nun von ihrem Kind abwenden würde. Doch stattdessen wurde die Stimme des Vulkanier weicher, fast gerührt. "Amandas Großvater hatte eine ähnliche Augenfarbe, wie ich durch das Studium ihrer optischen Aufzeichnungen weiß."

"Das erklärt einiges." Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. "Obwohl die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dieses Merkmal bei ihm auftritt, durch die Dominanz der vulkanischen Gene äußerst gering gewesen sein dürfte."

"In der Tat.", stimmte Sarek zu. "Die Menschen würden es wohl als ein 'kleines Wunder' bezeichnen. Besonders an einem Tag wie diesem."

T'Pa-nosh hob fragend eine Augenbraue, dann begriff sie. Sarek sprach von 'Heiligabend', dem religiösen Fest, das heute auf der Erde begangen wurde - und in diesem Haus. Ihre Kontakte zu Menschen waren sehr spärlich gewesen, bevor sie Spock getroffen hatte und die terranischen Bräuche waren ihr immer noch fremd. Aber sie wusste, dass er und seine Familie ihnen eine große Bedeutung beimaßen und versuchte meistens, sich dementsprechend zu verhalten. Auch bei den Weihnachtsvorbereitungen hatte sie geholfen, solange es ihr noch möglich war. Wobei die ganze Situation inzwischen dagegen sprach, dass sie wirklich noch feiern würden.

Doch im Moment gab es andere Dinge, die ihr mehr am Herzen lagen. "Ist Spock auf dem Weg hierher?" Sie hatte Samrik an ihre Brust gelegt, doch er trank nur sehr unruhig. Er wirkte unzufrieden, suchte etwas... vermutlich die Präsenz seines Vaters beziehungsweise eines zweiten Bandes, das ihm mehr Sicherheit gab.

Sareks Gesicht verdüsterte sich unmerklich. "Spock hat mich zuletzt vor zwei Stunden kontaktiert. Zu dem Zeitpunkt waren er und Captain Kirk auf dem Weg ins Gebirge. Seitdem habe ich nichts mehr von ihnen gehört und kann sie nicht mit dem Kommunikator erreichen. Es scheint fast so, als wären sie beide verschwunden."

T'Pa-nosh schwieg und hielt ihre Mimik unter Kontrolle, doch die Worte trafen sie im Innersten. 'Nicht noch einmal!', dachte sie entsetzt. Warum war es ausgerechnet ihr nicht vergönnt, eine stabile Bindung zu einem Mann einzugehen? Dieser Makel zog sich durch ihr ganzes Leben. Ihre Eltern hatten zu der kleinen Gruppe Vulkanier gehört, die gegen die traditionelle Verlobung im Kindesalter eintrat und so musste sie zum Spott ihrer Freundinnen selbst nach einem geeigneten Partner suchen.

Als sie endlich einen Mann gefunden hatte, der mit ihr kompatibel und nicht bereits gebunden war, riss ihn Neros Anschlag wieder aus ihren Armen. Wie sechs Milliarden anderer Vulkanier starb er beim Untergang Vulkans, während sie selbst sich auf einer Forschungsreise befand. Als T'Pa-nosh die schreckliche Nachricht erhielt, allein unter Fremden auf einer abgelegenen Raumstation irgendwo im Betaquadranten, da lösten sich all ihre Zukunftspläne in Luft auf. Sie wünschte sich, mit ihm zusammen gestorben zu sein, anstatt heimatlos weiterzuleben, ohne Ehemann, Familie und Freunde.

Doch dann hatte sie durch ihre wissenschaftliche Arbeit Botschafter Spock kennengelernt, sich nach und nach mit ihm angefreundet. Auch wenn ihre Heirat eher auf einem Zweckbündnis als auf Seelenverwandtschaft beruhte, so hatte sie sich in seiner Nähe doch wohlgefühlt und eine eigene kleine Familie erträumt, durch die sie endlich die Geborgenheit und das gesellschaftliche Ansehen finden würde, nach denen sie sich seit ihrer Kindheit sehnte.

Als Spock sie einige Monate später ohne ein Wort des Abschieds verließ, mit einem ungeborenen Kind unter dem Herzen, brach eine Welt für sie zusammen. Sie glaubte, alles verloren zu haben, nicht nur ihren Mann, sondern auch ihre Ehre, ihren Platz in der Gemeinschaft. Schlimmer noch, ihr Kind würde ohne Vater aufwachsen und ebenfalls ein Leben am Rande der Gesellschaft führen. Der Vorschlag des jüngeren Spocks, die Rolle des Vaters und Ehemanns einzunehmen, war ihr in dieser Situation wie eine glückliche Fügung erschienen.

Nach einer Weile begriff sie, dass Spocks Zuneigung jemand anderem galt und er sich wegen ihr von seinem Gefährten getrennt hatte. Sie begann, sich mit Schuldgefühlen herumzuquälen und ihre Ehe in Frage zu stellen. Doch letztlich musste sie sich eingestehen, dass trotz allem das Glück ihres Sohnes - und ihr eigenes - die höchste Priorität für sie hatten.

Nun war wahrscheinlich beides endgültig verloren. Alles sprach dafür, dass Spock mit seinem Geliebten geflohen war, um ihn vor der Gefängnisstrafe zu bewahren. Laut Polizei bestand kaum Hoffnung, dass Kirk auf andere Weise davonkommen würde, die Beweise waren erdrückend.

Wut und Verzweiflung löste die Euphorie ab, die T'Pa-nosh eben noch durch die Geburt ihres ersten Kindes empfunden hatte. Nichts davon spiegelte sich auf ihrem beherrschten Gesicht wieder, doch ihr Sohn spürte die Veränderung und sah zu ihr auf. Sie riss sich zusammen und verdrängte alle negativen Gefühle, um ihn nicht damit zu belasten. Was auch in Zukunft passierte, wie oft man sie verließ, von nun an hatte sie jemanden, der immer bei ihr bleiben würde.


	13. Chapter 13

Kirk wurde von zwei Stimmen geweckt, die eine autoritär, hart und wütend, die andere unterwürfig und ängstlich. Zumindest letztere kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, doch er konnte dem Gespräch beim besten Willen nicht folgen, denn sein ganzer Körper war ein einziger Schmerz. Am schlimmsten stand es um seinen linken Arm, wie sich nach ein paar Sekunden herauskristallisierte. Es war, als würde ihn jemand permanent mit einem Flammenwerfer bearbeiten.

Mühsam öffnete er die geschwollenen Augen, was ihm nur zum Teil gelang und versuchte, seinen Blick auf das zu fokussieren, was vor ihm lag. Er brauchte eine Weile, um zu begreifen, dass er sich auf der Brücke eines romulanischen Kreuzers befand. Genauer gesagt, er lag bäuchlings auf dem Boden des Kommandodecks, die Hände immer noch auf dem Rücken gefesselt, was die Schmerzen in seinem Arm zum Teil mitverursachte. Der Hauptschuldige war aber sicherlich die tiefe, blutende Wunde, die ihm der Romulaner beigebracht hatte.

Der Romulaner! Richtig, seine Stimme war es, die er vorhin wiedererkannt hatte, nur klang sie jetzt ganz anders, als wäre eine Bulldogge zum Schoßhündchen mutiert.

„Mylord, verzeiht meinen Einwand, aber diese minderwertige Kreatur war sowieso zu nichts mehr nütze! Der Alte hat sich einen Dreck darum geschert, was mit ihr passiert."

„Idiot. Hast du eine Vorstellung davon, was es kostet, einen Klon mit befristeter DNA produzieren zu lassen? So viel wirst du in deinem ganzen Leben nicht verdienen! Zumal dein Leben ohnehin nicht mehr lange andauern wird, ich bin deine permanente Inkompetenz leid!"

Der Romulaner fing an zu winseln und zu betteln, aber Kirk hörte nicht mehr hin, sondern versuchte, das Gesagte zu verstehen. Was nicht einfach war, da ihn die Schmerzen und das durch den Blutverlust verursache Schwindelgefühl ablenkten.

Doch wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, war sein Doppelgänger offenbar kein Gast aus einer anderen Zeitlinie gewesen, sondern ein von den Romulanern erzeugter Klon. Was auf der einen Seite eine Erleichterung war, besonders in Hinblick auf seinen Tod, Kirk andererseits aber auch zutiefst beunruhigte. Klontechnologie war in der gesamten Föderation verboten, ja sogar im klingonischen Reich und das aus gutem Grund. Zwar bot sie aus medizinischer Sicht einige verlockende Vorteile, aber die Möglichkeiten des Missbrauchs waren vielfältig.

Nun, das war offensichtlich nichts, was die Romulaner abschreckte, im Gegenteil. Mit einem geklonten Kirk konnten sie zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen: Botschafter Spock zum Reden bringen, um in den Besitz der Rote-Materie-Formel zu gelangen und Kirk einen Viren-Anschlag auf Vulkan II in die Schuhe schieben. Beides war gescheitert, doch Kirk musste zugestehen, dass der Plan durchaus Aussicht auf Erfolg gehabt hatte.

Plötzlich erstarben die Stimmen und er hörte Schritte, die sich ihm näherten. Instinktiv versuchte er, sich bewusstlos zu stellen, aber es war zu spät. Zwei Hände griffen nach ihm und zogen ihn in den Stand. Er taumelte, doch der harte Griff des Romulaners hinderte ihn daran, wieder zu Boden zu gehen. „Na wach, Schätzchen?", raunte er ihm zu und Kirk erschauerte unter dem stinkenden Atem des Mannes.

„Lass das, Kon." Der Mann, der den Romulaner mit kalter Stimme zurechtwies, entstammte der gleichen Rasse, alles an ihm sprach jedoch dafür, dass er einer höheren Gesellschaftsschicht angehörte, vermutlich dem romulanischen Adel. Seine schwarze Kleidung war aus feinem Stoff, er trug teuren Schmuck und seine Gesichtszüge zeugten davon, dass er es gewohnt war, Befehle zu erteilen, ohne auf Widerspruch zu treffen.

„Mach dich lieber nützlich und hol mir den Vulkanier her. Ich habe mit den beiden etwas zu besprechen."

Kirk atmete innerlich auf – Spock war noch am Leben! Seit er wach war, hatte ihn die Unsicherheit über sein Schicksal gequält. Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken, um den Romulanern keine Angriffsfläche zu bieten.

„Aber Mylord, meine Leute sind noch dabei, Informationen aus ihm rauszuholen. Er hatte sicherlich Kontakt mit dem Alten und hat einiges aufgeschnappt..."

Der andere winkte ab. „Ihr bekommt doch sowieso nichts aus ihm heraus. Mach gefälligst, was ich dir sage!"

Kon wagte nicht mehr, Einwände vorzubringen, sondern eilte davon, nur um ein paar Augenblicke später mit Spock wieder auf die Brücke zurückzukommen. Er hatte ihm eine Schlinge um den Hals gelegt und zwang ihn auf diese Weise, ihm zu folgen.

Kirk konnte einen erschrockenen Laut nicht unterdrücken, als er Spock sah. Der Körper des Vulkaniers war übersät von Peitschenstriemen und zahlreichen anderen Wunden. Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt und als Kon ihn an den Haaren hochriss, wirkten Spocks Augen glasig - er schien Kirk und die anderen kaum wahrzunehmen. Hatten sie ihm irgendwelche Drogen gegeben, um ihn zum Reden zu bringen? Es war anzunehmen.

Der romulanische Adlige runzelte unwillig die Stirn. „Wie soll ich in dem Zustand mit ihm sprechen, Kon? Nun gut, leg ihn irgendwo ab und geh dann." Der andere nickte und bevor er sich davonmachte, gab er Spock einen Tritt, so dass der Vulkanier ins Zentrum der Brücke taumelte und auf die Knie fiel. Kirk wäre dem Romulaner am liebsten hinterher gerannt und hätte ihn eigenhändig erwürgt. Er kochte vor Wut.

Der Adlige wandte sich nun an ihn, als würde er seine Anwesenheit gerade erst bemerken. Sein Mund war zu einem höhnischen Lächeln verzogen, das nicht bis zu den kalten Augen vordrang. „Sie sind also der originale Captain Kirk, nicht wahr? Und noch dazu in Begleitung von Commander Spock. Was für eine Ehre, Sie an Bord meines Schiffes begrüßen zu dürfen!" Mit einem Ruck riss er Kirk das Klebeband herunter, mit dem er geknebelt worden war.

„Wer zum Teufel sind Sie?", zischte Kirk und bereute es sofort. Eigentlich wollte er mit diesem Bastard kein Wort reden, denn dabei konnte nichts gutes herauskommen. Außerdem tat sein Mund höllisch weh und er schmeckte Blut. Es stand zu befürchten, dass die Romulaner ihm den einen oder anderen Zahn ausgeschlagen hatten. Nun, das war nicht wirklich etwas neues und Bones war inzwischen Experte in dem Wiederaufbau von Zahnsubstanz. Wenn Kirk ihn denn jemals wiedersehen würde. Er hatte seine Zweifel.

„Aber aber, Captain... ich dachte, die Föderation legt Wert auf eine gewisse diplomatische Ausbildung ihrer Führungsoffiziere. Nun so kann man sich täuschen. Doch in einem haben Sie recht, ich sollte mich vorstellen. Ich bin Lord Xenos, Oberhaupt des Clans von Cassidrien."

Kirk hatte noch nie von diesem Mann gehört, aber das war nicht verwunderlich, denn es gab kaum Informationen über das romulanische Reich. Die Romulaner lebten völlig isoliert vom Rest der Galaxis und mieden die anderen Völker, außer wenn sie auf einem Feldzug waren. Wem sie dabei begegneten, der konnte in der Regel hinterher nicht mehr reden.

„Und was wollen Sie von uns? Denken Sie wirklich, Sie können etwas aus uns herausholen, wenn Sie schon an einem alten kranken Mann gescheitert sind?"

Ärger blitzte in Xenos' Augen auf, aber er beherrschte sich. „Nun, der Plan, Spock mit einem Video-Notruf von seinem Captain in die Falle zu locken, war eigentlich perfekt - ohne mich selbst loben zu wollen. Wir hatten unseren Kirk mit dem gesamten Wissen vollgepumpt, das wir über sein Original finden konnten und ihm eingeschärft, dem Vulkanier in allem zu Willen zu sein, außer natürlich zur Gedankenverschmelzung. Aber was macht der Alte, als sie sich dann um den Hals fallen? Fängt an zu mosern, dass er, ich zitiere, ,keine Liebe mehr in ihm fühlen könnte'." Der Romulaner schüttelte den Kopf. „Dieser Mann hat eindeutig zu lange unter Menschen gelebt. Erbärmlich. Aber was will man erwarten, Sarek hätte sich niemals mit einer terranischen Hure einlassen und einen Mischling zeugen sollen. Und an solchen Leuten hängt dann die Zukunft des romulanischen Volkes!"

In diesem Moment war Kirk froh, dass Spock zu weggetreten war, um etwas von Xenos' Rede mitzubekommen. Der Vulkanier starrte den Lord zwar die ganze Zeit an, aber in seinem Blick lag kein Bewusstsein.

Xenos fuhr mit seiner Tirade fort, ohne eine Reaktion seiner Gefangenen abzuwarten. „Aber auch wenn Sie nur ein Mensch sind, Kirk, sind Sie doch wohl schlau genug zu begreifen, dass Sie hier nicht mehr lebend rauskommen, ohne mit mir zu kooperieren. Entweder Sie helfen uns bei der Beschaffung Roter Materie, so dass der Untergang Romulus verhindert werden kann, oder Sie werden einen schmerzhafteren Tod erleiden, als Sie sich vorstellen können. Das gleiche gilt für Ihren Freund hier." Er wies mit dem Kinn auf Spock. „Und ich verspreche, dass er zuerst sterben wird, während Sie zuschauen dürfen."

Abwartend blickte er Kirk an, dem nur zu klar war, dass der Romulaner jedes Wort ernst meinte. Es musste doch einen Ausweg geben. „Hören Sie, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man Rote Materie herstellt. Soweit ich weiß, sind nicht einmal die besten Wissenschaftler der Föderation bisher dazu in der Lage." Kirk musste husten und Blutspritzer verteilten sich auf seinem zerrissenen Uniformshirt. Mühsam sprach er weiter: „Aber ich werde mich dafür einsetzen, dass das romulanische Reich Unterstützung bekommt. Die Romulaner könnten schrittweise umgesiedelt werden in den nächsten Jahrzehnten, bevor es zur Zerstörung ihres Planeten kommt."

Hiermit sagte Kirk die Wahrheit. Er wusste kaum etwas über Rote Materie, ebensowenig wie sein Erster Offizier. Der alte Spock hatte sich immer sehr bedeckt gehalten, was dieses Thema anging. Verständlicherweise. In den falschen Händen konnte Rote Materie ganze Welten zerstören, wie Nero bewiesen hatte. Abgesehen davon glaubte er keine Sekunde lang, dass es Xenos um die Rettung seines Volkes ging, jedenfalls nicht nur. Allein schon sein Versuch, die letzten Vulkanier mit einem Virus auszurotten, sprach dagegen. Wenn das romulanische Reich überleben sollte, dann vermutlich als einziges.

Der Lord lachte abfällig. „Die Föderation uns helfen? Für wie dumm halten Sie mich? Dank Nero wissen wir nur zu gut, wie es um diese Hilfe bestellt sein wird. Die Föderation reibt sich doch die Hände, wenn sie ihren gefährlichsten Gegner so einfach los wird."

Er schritt auf und ab. „Aber ich glaube Ihnen, dass Sie nichts wissen. Ich habe von Anfang an befürchtet, dass Sie zu nicht mehr gut sind als zum Sündenbock meines kleinen Trixinexperiments. Und nun haben Sie sich sogar dieser Aufgabe entzogen. Ich habe keinerlei Verwendung mehr..."

Ein Romulaner, der an einer der Konsolen saß und bisher keinen Laut von sich gegeben hatte, rief plötzlich: „Sir, wir haben hier ein Problem!"

Xenos ging zu ihm hinüber. „Was ist denn los, Poven?" Er musterte den Monitor. „Was sind das für Schiffe?"

„Vulkanische Späher, Mylord. Einer ist auf dem Weg zur Enterprise, die anderen kreisen über Vulkan II. Durch die Tarnung können sie uns nicht direkt orten, aber wenn sie noch lange hier herumfliegen, werden sie irgendwann etwas bemerken."

„Verdammt! Dieser Idiot Kon. Ich wette, sie sind auf der Suche nach Kirk, weil er den Sender nicht mehr trägt."

Ärgerlich sah Xenos zu Kirk hinüber und man konnte fast mitansehen, wie sich in seinem Hirn ein neuer Plan formte. Dann wandte er sich wieder an den anderen Romulaner.

„Wir haben doch dieses alte vulkanische Shuttle im Hangar stehen. Sagen Sie Jenua und ihrem Team, sie sollen es ein wenig modifizieren, so dass es noch eine Weile fliegt und dann möglichst realistisch seinen Geist aufgibt. Und alle Kommunikationswege kappen."

Nun wieder lächelnd, schlenderte Xenos zurück zu Kirk und Spock, der immer noch abwesend wirkte und sich nur gelegentlich Blut aus den Augen wischte.

„So leid es mir tut, Captain Kirk, Sie müssen uns nun bedauerlicherweise verlassen. Schließlich sind Sie und Ihr Kumpan auf der Flucht vor den vulkanischen Behörden und da möchte ich Sie nicht weiter aufhalten."

„Kon, bring die beiden zum Shuttlehangar.", befahl er dem Romulaner, der gerade wieder die Brücke betreten hatte. Dann stieg er auf das Podest in der Mitte des Kommandodecks. „Außenansicht auf den Hauptschirm, Poven! Dieses Spektakel lasse ich mir nicht entgehen."


	14. Chapter 14

Auf dem Weg zum Shuttlehangar ging Kon hinter seinen Gefangenen her und trieb sie mit Flüchen und Stößen an, schneller zu gehen. Spock stand offensichtlich immer noch unter Drogeneinfluss und gehorchte mechanisch auf alles, was ihm gesagt wurde. Kirk leistete ebenfalls keinen Widerstand, es war ohnehin aussichtslos angesichts seines Zustands und der Bewaffnung des Romulaners. Außerdem, was auch immer sie auf dem Shuttleflug erwartete, so wie er Xenos verstanden hatte, würden sie allein fliegen und er sehnte sich danach, Kons Dunstkreis zu entkommen. Der Mann stank bestialisch und bedachte Kirk ausgiebig mit schmierigen Sprüchen und anzüglichen Blicken.

Schließlich betraten sie eine Schleuse, die zum Hangar führte. Sie war eigentlich nur für eine Person gedacht, aber da Kon seine Gefangenen nicht allein lassen wollte, quetschte er sich mit ihnen hinein. Natürlich nutzte er die Gelegenheit, Kirk ausgiebig zu betatschten. Kirk setzte gerade dazu an, dem Widerling sein Knie mit aller Kraft zwischen die Beine zu stoßen, egal was das für Folgen gehabt hätte.

Doch in dem Moment öffnete sich die Schleusentür und eine weibliche Stimme sagte scharf: „Kon, hör auf damit! Du weißt, dass Xenos so etwas auf seinem Schiff nicht duldet!" Kirk spürte erleichtert, wie der Mann von ihm abließ und musterte seine 'Retterin'. Eine hochgewachsene Romulanerin stand vor ihnen und wischte ihre ölverschmierten Hände gerade an einem Tuch ab. Ihr verdreckter Arbeitsanzug, an dem zahlreiche Werkzeuge baumelten, wies sie eindeutig als Schiffsmechanikerin aus. Im Gegensatz zu den Männern an Bord hatte sie ihre Haare nicht abgeschoren, sondern nur kurz geschnitten und trug ein einzelnes, dezentes Tattoo auf der Stirn.

„Ach komm Jenua, der Süße hier lebt doch sowieso nur noch eine halbe Stunde, warum lässt du mich nicht noch ein wenig Spaß mit ihm haben, das wäre doch sonst Verschwendung!"

„Du bist ekelhaft, Kon." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Mach dass du von meiner Station kommst!"

Der Romulaner warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu, räumte dann aber das Feld. Offenbar war seine Stellung an Bord die eines Handlangers, der sich den Anweisungen der anderen Besatzungsmitglieder beugen musste. Kirk war froh, dass es nicht andersherum war, er wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was in dem Fall mit ihm passiert wäre.

„Also gut, dann kommt mal mit.", sagte die Romulanerin zu Kirk und Spock und führte sie zu einem der Shuttle, die in dem kleinen Hangar in einer Reihe standen. Kirk erwog einen Moment lang einen Fluchtversuch, denn die Frau war nicht bewaffnet. Doch sie waren nicht allein, sondern mindestens ein Dutzend Personen liefen auf dem Deck herum und viele von ihnen trugen zumindest ein Messer am Gürtel. Gefesselt und mit einem geistig abwesenden Spock an seiner Seite, waren die Erfolgsaussichten äußerst gering. Und selbst wenn sie es schaffen würden, aus dem Hangar zu fliehen, wo sollten sie dann hin? Ein romulanischer Kreuzer war nicht unbedingt ein Ort, an dem man sich gut verstecken konnte.

Das Shuttle, neben dem sie schließlich stehen blieben, war offensichtlich vulkanischer Herkunft. Allerdings war es ein ziemlich altes Modell. Vermutlich hatten die Romulaner es vor längerer Zeit gekapert. Die Romulanerin öffnete eine Luke des Shuttles, nahm die Leine um Spocks Hals und manövrierte ihn hinein. Dann winkte sie Kirk zu sich. „Mach keine Dummheiten!", riet sie ihm, drückte seinen Kopf runter und schob ihn ebenfalls durch die Luke.

Danach folgte sie den beiden und begann, verschiedene Knöpfe an der Steuerung zu drücken. „So, ich habe einen Kollisionskurs in den Autopiloten eingegeben und die Konsole geblockt. Ihr braucht euch keine Mühe zu geben, ohne Zugangscode könnt ihr daran nichts ändern." Sie drehte sich zu den beiden Männern um, die am Boden des Shuttles saßen, blutend und mit zerrissener Kleidung. Ihre grünbraunen Augen trafen Kirks und er erahnte einen Schimmer Mitgefühl darin. Hatten sie vielleicht doch noch eine Chance?

Aber dann wandte sich die Romulanerin wieder von ihnen ab und griff nach einem Funkgerät, das an einer der Schlaufen ihrer Hose hing. „Jenua an Poven. Das Shuttle ist startbereit. Soll ich die Abflugsequenz einleiten?"

„Poven hier. Wir befinden uns in 6 Minuten und 24 Sekunden außerhalb der Sensorenreichweite der vulkanischen Späher. Starten Sie dann das Shuttle. Ende."

„Jawohl. Jenua Ende.", bestätigte die Romulanerin.

Sie drehte sich zu Kirk um. „Ich gehe jetzt, die Abflugsequenz wird vom Leitstand aus aktiviert." Sie zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie weitersprach. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass es etwas ausmacht, wenn ihr eure Fesseln los seid. Die Steuerungen im Shuttle sind ohnehin alle geblockt. Und die letzten Momente im Leben sollte man meiner Meinung nach zumindest seinen Freund im Arm halten können. Deiner hat es auf jeden Fall nötig." Sie wies auf Spock, der inzwischen unkontrolliert zitterte. „Versuch gar nicht erst, mich anzugreifen, ich mag nicht so aussehen, aber meine Nahkampffähigkeiten sind ausgezeichnet, sonst wäre ich nicht an Bord dieses Schiffes."

Kirk nickte und legte alle Vertrauenswürdigkeit in seinen Blick, zu der er nur fähig war. Was auch immer diese Frau sagte, ungefesselt hatten sie zumindest den Hauch einer Chance, das Shuttle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, wenn sie erstmal unterwegs waren.

Die Romulanerin zögerte erneut, nahm dann aber eine Art Cutter aus ihrem Werkzeuggürtel und durchschnitt Spocks und Kirks Fesseln. Sie hielt den Cutter weiterhin fest, während sie sich rückwärts durch die Luke nach draußen schob. Dann schloss sie mit einem Ruck das Shuttle und Kirk hörte, wie es gleich darauf verriegelt wurde.

Sobald sie allein waren, griff Kirk nach Spocks Schultern und drehte ihn zu sich herum. „Spock kannst du mich hören?", fragte er besorgt und schüttelte ihn vorsichtig. Aber der Vulkanier murmelte nur ein paar unverständliche Worte in seiner Muttersprache. Sein Blick war nicht mehr so glasig wie auf der Brücke, aber es fiel ihm immer noch schwer, ihn zu fokussieren. Er zitterte vor Kälte und den Nachwirkungen der Drogen. Kirk zog Spock eng an sich und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Durch die Berührung spürte er etwas von dem Chaos, das in dem Vulkanier herrschte. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre er in einem Meer aus Schmerz und Verwirrung versunken und würde immer wieder verzweifelt versuchen, an die Oberfläche zu gelangen, um nach Luft zu schnappen.

Kirk behielt Spock weiter fest in seinen Armen und rede sanft auf ihn ein. Währenddessen beobachtete er über dessen Schulter hinweg, wie das Shuttle anfing, in Richtung des geöffneten Schotts zu gleiten. Es gewann an Höhe und verließ schließlich den Hangar. Im nächsten Moment war von dem romulanischen Schiff nichts mehr zu sehen - offenbar hatten sie die Tarnvorrichtung durchquert. Stattdessen näherten sie sich langsam, aber stetig Vulkan II.

Kirk lehnte Spock behutsam gegen die Wand und wickelte ihn in eine Decke, die in einer Ecke des Shuttles lag und wohl als Unterlage bei Reparaturarbeiten gedient hatte. Er sah ihn noch einmal an und sein Herz verzog sich schmerzhaft bei dem traurigen Anblick. Doch dann riss er sich zusammen und ging zur Steuerkonsole hinüber. Er hatte keine Zeit abzuwarten, bis es Spock wieder besser ging. Wenn sie überleben wollten, musste er sofort handeln.

Es sah allerdings nicht gut aus. Die Romulanerin hatte nicht übertrieben, das gesamte Computersystem des Shuttles war durch einen Hochsicherheitscode abgeriegelt, den er unmöglich ohne Hilfsmittel knacken konnte, erst recht nicht innerhalb von ein paar Minuten. Die Anzeige des Funkgeräts blinkte rot vor sich hin, es bestand keine Möglichkeit, einen Notruf abzusetzen, zumal man ihnen die Kommunikatoren abgenommen hatte. Mehrere Leitungen waren überbrückt worden, so dass das Schutzschild kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch stand. Wenn das Shuttle in dem Zustand in die Atmosphäre des Planeten eintrat, würde es sofort explodieren.

Da solche Schildausfälle bei älteren Shuttles öfter vorkamen, war dies die perfekte Methode, einen Unfalltod vorzutäuschen. Von ihren Leichen würde dabei nicht genug übrig bleiben, um festzustellen, dass sie vor ihrem Tod gefoltert worden waren. Niemand käme auf die Idee, dass Romulaner ihre Hand im Spiel hatten.

Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf Kirks Stirn. Hektisch ging sein Geist eine Lösungsmöglichkeit nach der anderen durch, doch keine davon hatte Aussicht auf Erfolg.

***

Sarek beobachtete T'Pa-nosh, die nach seinen Worten sehr in sich gekehrt wirkte. Er konnte sich vorstellen, was in ihr vorging, doch er glaubte nicht, dass sie erneut verlassen worden war. Natürlich machte auch er sich Sorgen um Spock, aber er vertraute darauf, dass sein Sohn wusste, was er tat. Er neigte ganz und gar nicht zu unüberlegten Handlungen, auch wenn ihm das aufgrund seiner Abstammung oft unterstellt wurde.

„Darf ich Semrik halten?", fragte Sarek dann. „Meine Anwesenheit könnte ihn mental stabilisieren."

T'Pa-nosh zögerte kurz, legte ihm dann aber das kleine Deckenbündel in den Arm. „Achte bitte auf seinen Kopf." Ihre Stimme klang besorgt, auch wenn ihr Gesicht unbeteiligt wirkte.

„Natürlich.", antwortete Sarek in beruhigendem Tonfall. Er wusste, wie intensiv die Bindung einer Mutter zu ihrem Kind war, besonders so kurz nach der Geburt. Aber es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass er ein Neugeborenes im Arm hielt. Er stützte mit einer Hand Semriks Hinterkopf und blickte in sein kleines, zartes Gesicht. Durch die blauen Augen sah der Junge seinem Vater auf den ersten Blick nicht besonders ähnlich, aber wenn man auf die Details achtete, erinnerte doch vieles an Spock.

Sareks Mundwinkel hoben sich unmerklich und er schickte einen Gedanken an Semrik: „Willkommen auf der Welt, mein Enkelsohn." Die Unruhe des Jungen legte sich und Sarek spürte, wie sich eine Antwort in ihm bildete. Sie bestand nicht aus Worten, nur aus Emotionen, aber diese waren erstaunlich klar für ein Kind diesen Alters. Zuneigung und ein Gefühl der Sicherheit tröpfelten durch ihre Verbindung.

Plötzlich surrte Sareks Funkempfänger und zerstörte den kostbaren Moment. Unwillig reichte er Semrik wieder an seine Mutter zurück und ging hinüber in Spocks Arbeitszimmer, um die Verbindung auch visuell annehmen zu können.

„Ich grüße Sie, Untersuchungsleiter Sintal", sagte Sarek, als er den Mann auf dem Bildschirm wiedererkannte. Er war nicht überrascht, von der Polizei kontaktiert zu werden, aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass sich eine gewisse Nervosität in ihm ausbreitete. Seine Miene spiegelte jedoch nichts davon wider.

„Botschafter Sarek." Sintal senkte kurz grüßend den Kopf. „Ich muss ihnen leider mitteilen, dass James T. Kirk aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach Vulkan II verlassen hat. Er hat sich seines Ortungsgeräts entledigt und ist nicht über Funk zu erreichen. Wir suchen jetzt den umliegenden Weltraum nach ihm ab. Die durch Sie geleistete Kaution verfällt somit."

Sarek zuckte mit keiner Wimper, obwohl ihm klar war, dass er dadurch den Großteil seines Vermögens verlor. Es kostete sehr viel Geld, einen wegen mehrfachen Mordes Angeklagten aus der Untersuchungshaft freizukaufen. Außerdem war dafür ein einwandfreier gesellschaftlicher Ruf des Bürgen Voraussetzung. Auch dieser würde zweifellos darunter leiden, dass er für einen flüchtigen Verbrecher gebürgt hatte.

„Darüber hinaus habe ich gerade einen Haftbefehl auf ihren Sohn Spock ausgestellt."

Sareks Gesicht wurde zu Stein. „Mit welcher Begründung?"

„Er wurde zusammen mit Kirk gesehen, als sie sich in einem Solarmobil aus der Stadt entfernt haben. Er steht daher unter dringendem Verdacht, Fluchthilfe zu leisten. Außerdem sprechen mehrere Indizien dafür, dass er an dem Virenanschlag beteiligt war."

„Warum sollte Spock so etwas tun? Er gehört zu dem Volk, das ausgelöscht werden sollte."

„Nur zum Teil, soweit mir bekannt ist."

Sareks Augen verengten sich. „Wollen Sie damit andeuten, dass mein Sohn aufgrund seiner halbmenschlichen Abstammung..." Seine Stimme wurde zunehmend lauter.

Sintal hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Es tut mir leid, Botschafter, ich nehme die Aussage zurück, denn sie war unsachlich. Aber die gegen Spock vorliegenden Fakten sind absolut ausreichend für einen Haftbefehl." Er ordnete fahrig ein paar Unterlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch, das einzige Anzeichen dafür, dass auch ihn die Unterhaltung nicht unberührt ließ.

„Haben Sie mir noch etwas mitzuteilen?", fragte Sarek mit kalter Stimme.

„In der Tat. Wir haben die Gegend, wo Kirk zuletzt geortet wurde, gründlich abgesucht. Dabei sind wir auf ein Versteck gestoßen, in dem sich Botschafter Spock aufgehalten hat."

Sareks Augenbrauen schnellten nach oben. „Er wird seit Monaten vermisst! Wie geht es ihm?"

„Sehr schlecht.", antwortete Sintal. „Er ist schwer verletzt, wurde misshandelt. Wir ermitteln noch, wie es dazu kam. Leider kann uns Botschafter Spock keine Auskünfte geben, da er sich in einer tiefen mentalen Trance befindet. Natürlich wurde er in medizinische Behandlung überstellt, aber wir haben noch keine Kenntnis davon, ob er überleben wird oder nicht. Bitte wenden Sie sich an das örtliche Krankenhaus für weitere Auskünfte."

Sarek brachte kein Wort heraus und nickte nur, als sich Sintal höflich verabschiedete.

Als der Bildschirm ausging, bedeckte er sein Gesicht mit den Händen und stöhnte. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war das scheinbar feste Gebäude seines Lebens eingestürzt und alles, was ihm etwas bedeutete, schien unter den Trümmern begraben zu sein.


	15. Chapter 15

Kirk starrte wie hypnotisiert hinunter in die rötlichbraunen Wolkenstrudel, die über Vulkan II dahinzogen. Würden sie das letzte sein, was er in seinem Leben zu sehen bekam? Das Shuttle stand kurz davor, in die Atmosphäre des Planeten einzutreten. Das instabile Schutzschild fluktuierte und ein Warnsignal nach dem anderen leuchtete an der Konsole auf, aber er konnte nichts tun. Sinnlos verkrampften sich seine Hände über den blockierten Schaltern, die so einfache Rettung versprachen und ihn damit zu verhöhnen schienen.

Ihre einzige Überlebenschance bestand darin, dass die Enterprise oder einer der vulkanischen Späher sie in den nächsten Minuten hier herausbeamte. Aber Xenos hatte das Shuttle bewusst außerhalb der Reichweite der Kurzstreckensensoren aussetzen lassen. Wie sollte jemand auf die Idee kommen, gezielt diese Seite des Planeten abzuscannen? Wahrscheinlicher war es, dass man dort nach ihnen suchte, wo sie zuletzt geortet worden waren.

„Jim?"

Kirk drehte sich überrascht um. Spock hatte sich unbemerkt aus seiner Decke gewickelt und kam schwankend auf ihn zu. Kirk trat schnell neben den Vulkanier und legte einen Arm um ihn, damit er nicht fiel. Normalerweise hätte er seinem Ersten Offizier befohlen, sich noch etwas auszuruhen, aber unter diesen Umständen sah er keinen Sinn darin.

„Wo sind wir, Jim?" Spock wirkte immer noch schwach und desorientiert, aber Kirk spürte durch die Berührung, dass der Vulkanier mit jedem Moment wieder klarer im Kopf wurde. Flüchtig fragte er sich, ob es ein Vorteil oder Nachteil war, seinen Tod bewusst mitzuerleben.

„Die Romulaner haben uns in ein Shuttle mit defektem Schutzschild und blockierten Konsolen gesteckt, das direkten Kurs auf Vulkan II nimmt. Es tut mir leid, Spock, aber..."

Spocks Augen schweiften einen Moment lang über die rot blinkende Konsole und die Frontscheibe des Shuttles, hinter der Vulkan II erschreckend groß und nah auf sie zuzufliegen schien. Dann machte er sich mit einem Ruck von Kirk los und stolperte zurück in den hinteren Bereich des Shuttles.

„Spock, was hast du vor?" Kirk lief ihm hinterher, nur um mitansehen zu müssen, wie der Vulkanier wild an einer Wandverkleidung herumriss. Offenbar stand er doch noch mehr unter Drogeneinfluss, als Kirk gedacht hatte. Er legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und sagte beschwichtigend: „Das bringt doch nichts..." Der Vulkanier knurrte nur und machte weiter, bis die Abdeckung entfernt war und eine Art Schalttafel sichtbar wurde.

Kirk schnappte nach Luft. Wenn er die vulkanische Aufschrift über einem Hebel richtig entzifferte, war das ein mechanischer Entkopplungsmechanismus für die Shuttletanks. Hätte er sich mit altvulkanischer Raumtechnik besser ausgekannt und diesen Hebel betätigt, als sie sich noch im freien Weltraum befanden, hätten die leeren Tanks zum Ausfall des Antriebs geführt, so dass sie nicht weiter auf den Planeten zugeflogen wären. Aber jetzt... „Spock, es ist zu spät!" Er griff nach der Hand des Vulkaniers, doch der schüttelte ihn mühelos ab und riss den Hebel herum.

Im nächsten Moment ging ein gewaltiger Ruck durch das Shuttle. Seine vorher zielgerichtete Bewegung wandelte sich in ein Rotieren und Schütteln, das beide Männer von den Füßen riss. Kirk rollte über den Boden, bis er gegen einen der Sitze prallte, was einen scharfen Schmerz durch seinen verletzten Arm jagte. Doch er achtete gar nicht darauf, all seine Aufmerksamkeit war auf die Geschehnisse draußen gerichtet, wo das Shuttle nun im freien Fall, angezogen von der gewaltigen Gravitation, auf den Planeten hinunterstürzte. Es wurde merklich heißer und er glaubte förmlich zu sehen, wie die Außenwände anfingen zu glühen und sich zu verformen.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand sanft über sein Gesicht streichen. Spock war zu ihm herüber gekrochen gekommen und versuchte offenbar, eine Geistesverschmelzung einzuleiten. Seine Augen wirkten unnatürlich geweitet und tausend Gefühle spiegelten sich darin, doch er sagte nichts, sondern sah ihn nur fragend an. Kirk zog seinen Geliebten schweigend an sich und während um sie herum ein Inferno begann, versanken sie in einer Welt, die nur aus ihnen beiden bestand.

* * *

Sulu saß angespannt im Kapitänssessel und beobachtete den vulkanischen Späher, der sich ihnen mit maximaler Geschwindigkeit näherte. Zwar hatte er nun bereits seit mehren Tagen das Kommando der Enterprise inne, aber trotzdem fühlte er sich immer noch unsicher und fehl am Platz. Natürlich hegte er wie fast jeder höhere Offizier den Traum von einem eigenen Schiff, aber doch nicht so bald und vor allem nicht auf Kirks Kosten. Er machte sich Sorgen um den Captain und auch um Commander Spock, der per Funk nicht erreichbar war, so oft sie es auch versuchten.

„Vulkanisches Schiff im Anflug.", verkündete Fähnrich Kisa von der Wissenschaftsstation aus. Die grünhäutige Orionerin war eins der jungen Talente aus Spocks Abteilung und hatte seine Urlaubsvertretung übernommen. „Sie scannen uns, Sir."

„Wie nett.", murmelte Sulu. Was zum Teufel sollte das? Schließlich waren sie kein feindliches Schiff, sondern Angehörige der Föderation. „Leutnant Uhura, senden Sie eine Grußfrequenz!"

„Aye, Sir." Sie nickte ihm kurz zu und befolgte dann seinen Befehl. Doch er hatte genug von ihrem Gesicht gesehen, um zu wissen, wie besorgt und unsicher auch sie sich fühlte. Sulu seufzte. Eigentlich sollten sie jetzt alle in der Messe sitzen und zusammen Weihnachten feiern. Aber niemandem stand der Sinn danach und spätestens jetzt wären sie ohnehin gestört worden.

„Videoübertragung vom vulkanischen Schiff, Sir.", meldete Uhura kurz darauf.

„Auf den Schirm!"

Die Brücke des Spähers erschien vor ihnen, in deren Zentrum ein älterer Vulkanier mit harten Gesichtszügen stand. Er trug eine silberne Robe mit verschiedenen Abzeichen, die Sulu jedoch nichts sagten. „Ich bin Sitpun, Kapitän des sechsten Polizeischiffs der vulkanischen Flotte." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, stieß er hervor: „Ich verlange, dass Sie mir unverzüglich den Aufenthaltsort vom James Kirk mitteilen!"

Alle auf der Brücke der Enterprise hielten in ihrer Tätigkeit inne und sahen erstaunt zu Sulu. Aber er wusste auch nicht mehr als sie. „Soweit mir bekannt ist, befindet sich Captain Kirk in einem Ihrer Gefängnisse.", antwortete er kalt. „Mein Name ist übrigens Leutnant Sulu, kommissarischer Kapitän der Enterprise." Nicht dass es diesen Mann interessieren würde, aber der Form musste genüge getan werden, egal wie unhöflich sich die andere Seite verhielt.

Der Vulkanier hob eine Augenbraue. „Wollen Sie ernsthaft behaupten, nichts von seiner Flucht zu wissen? Wir haben bereits festgestellt, dass Kirk nicht an Bord der Enterprise ist, aber laut unseren Aufzeichnungen hatten Sie Funkkontakt zu ihm, bevor er die Bewährungsauflagen verletzt hat. Ich befehle Ihnen, die polizeilichen Ermittlungen zu unterstützen und sich an der Suche nach ihm und seinem Helfer Spock zu beteiligen!"

Sulu schluckte. Kirk und Spock auf der Flucht vor einem Gericht der Föderation? Unmöglich. „Captain Sitpun, ich nehme ausschließlich vom Sternenflottenkommando Befehle entgegen. Wenden Sie sich bitte dorthin, wenn Sie Unterstützung benötigen."

Die Augen des Vulkaniers verengten sich. „Darauf können Sie sich verlassen, Leutnant." Er machte eine Bewegung zu einem seiner Besatzungsmitglieder und die Übertragung endete abrupt.

Der Hauptschirm zeigte nun wieder die Weiten des Alls, den Wüstenplaneten und eine kleine Schar vulkanischer Späher, die über der einzigen besiedelten Kontinentalplatte herumkreisten. Sulu beobachtete sie nachdenklich. Er konnte sich keinen Reim auf das Ganze machen. Von Anfang an hatte er den Gedanken weit von sich gewiesen, Kirk könnte irgendwas mit dem Anschlag auf Vulkan II zu tun haben. Und jetzt sollte ihm auch noch der stets korrekte Mr. Spock bei seiner Flucht behilflich sein? Der Gedanke war absurd, egal was die beiden Männer früher einmal verbunden hatte oder möglicherweise noch verband.

"Meinungen?", fragte Sulu in die Runde und ihm wurde schmerzhaft bewusst, dass er damit in gewisser Weise Kirks Führungsstil imitierte, der diese Art 'Offiziersbrainstorming' regelmäßig abhielt. Trotz seines ausgeprägten Egos hatte Kirk nie ein Problem damit gehabt, sich die Hilfe seiner Crew zu holen, wenn er allein nicht weiterkam.

Alle Augen richteten sich wieder auf Sulu. Chekov runzelte die Stirn, was auf seinem zarten Knabengesicht ein wenig albern wirkte. Aber Sulu wusste, dass man diesen Mann nicht unterschätzen sollte, in keiner Beziehung... Er lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Chekov nahm sich ein Herz und sprach seine Gedanken aus: "Wenn der Captain sich nicht in Gewahrsam der vulkanischen Polizei befindet und er nicht geflohen ist, was wohl keiner von uns annimmt..." Zustimmend nickten ihm die anderen zu und Chekovs Wangen röteten sich unter der geballten Aufmerksamkeit, als er fortfuhr: "... dann muss er entführt worden sein. Höchstwahrscheinlich von demjenigen, der auch den Virenanschlag durchgeführt hat. Ihm soll offensichtlich etwas angehängt werden."

"Das klingt schlüssig", stimmte ihm Sulu nach kurzem Überlegen zu. "Aber wo ist er jetzt? Und wie passt Commander Spock ins Bild? Auf dem Planeten werden sie sich vermutlich nicht mehr befinden, wenn die vulkanische Polizei bei uns nach ihnen sucht."

Während sie weiter diskutierten, beobachtete Uhura geistesabwesend, wie in der Atmosphäre von Vulkan II gleichzeitig zwei kleine Stichflammen aufleuchteten. Der Anblick wirkte seltsam künstlich, anders als die natürlichen Einschläge von Gesteinsbrocken, die immer mal wieder vorkamen. Sie hatte so etwas schon einmal gesehen... nein, sie hatte davon gehört!

Vor etlichen Jahren, als sie und Spock noch zusammen waren. Sie hatten sich mit Botschafter Spock in einem Restaurant getroffen und der Abend war recht unterhaltsam verlaufen, zumindest nach Uhuras Empfinden. Der alte Mann hatte ihnen von seinen Missionen in der alternativen Zeitlinie erzählt. Auf einer von ihnen benutzte er Stichflammen, die beim Leeren der Tanks eines Shuttles entstehen, um die Enterprise auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Was, wenn Spock in Gefahr war und sich ebenfalls an diese Geschichte erinnert hatte?

"Pavel, was ist das dort?" rief sie mitten in die Debatte hinein und zeigte auf den Hauptschirm. Chekov sah sie verwirrt an, folgte dann aber ihrem Wunsch und tippte etwas in seine Konsole. "Ein Shuttle, kurz vor einem Hüllenbruch, zwei Lebenszeichen!", stieß er eine Sekunde später hervor.

Sulu sprang auf. "Übermitteln Sie die Koordinaten an den Transporterraum, Chekov!" Dann betätigte er das Intercom: "Mr. Scott, zwei Personen von den übermittelten Koordinaten hochbeamen, sofort!" Er achtete kaum noch auf die verwunderte Bestätigung des Chefingenieurs, sondern überlegte fieberhaft. Konnten sie noch irgendetwas tun? Ein kollabierendes Shuttle mit dem Traktorstrahl aus der Atmosphäre eines Planeten zu holen, war ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Transporter auf diese Entfernung zuverlässig funktionierte. "Chekov, assistieren Sie Mr. Scott beim Beamen, möglicherweise braucht er Ihre Unterstützung!"

Chekov, der schon vorher unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her gerutscht war, sprang auf und rannte los. Die anderen Besatzungsmitglieder starrten weiter gebannt auf den winzigen Punkt, der das Shuttle darstellte. Die zwei Stichflammen erloschen schließlich, vermutlich waren die Tanks nun leer. Kurze Zeit später explodierte das Shuttle in einem gewaltigen Feuerball.

* * *

Als Chekov in den Transporterraum gerannt kam, war Scotty gerade dabei, Spock zu rematerialisieren. Als er es - untermalt von etlichen schottischen Flüchen - endlich geschafft hatte, taumelte der Vulkanier von der Plattform herunter und wäre fast gestürzt, wenn McCoy ihn nicht aufgefangen hätte. Der Arzt brachte ihn dazu, sich hinzusetzen und begann sofort damit, einen medizinischen Tricorder über seinen Körper zu führen und ihm verschiedene Hyposprays zu injizieren. Der Vulkanier wirkte benommen und murmelte unverständliche Wortbrocken und Kirks Vornamen vor sich hin.

Chekov sprang zu Scotty an die Konsole und fragte, noch schwer atmend von seinem Sprint: "Wo ist der Captain?"

"Immer noch in diesem Ding, verdammt!" Scottys Finger eilten von einem Schalter zum anderen. "Ich habe bereits die Musterverstärker aktiviert, aber sein Signal ist einfach zu schwach. Es hat eine Ewigkeit gedauert, seine Teilchen von denen Mr. Spocks zu separieren - die beiden befanden sich vor dem Transport unmittelbar nebeneinander. In der Zwischenzeit ist das Shuttle offenbar explodiert, jedenfalls bekomme ich keine neuen Daten mehr herein. Wir müssen mit dem auskommen, was wir haben und das ist wenig."

Chekov nickte nur und begann sofort, dem Chefingeneur zuzuarbeiten. Er wusste, dass sie nicht viel Zeit hatten, bis das gepufferte Signal zu schwach für eine Rematerialisierung werden würde und unterdrückte das Zittern in seinen Händen - genauso wie den Gedanken, dass Kirks Leben in diesem Moment allein von ihm und Scotty abhing. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich ganz auf die mathematischen Formeln, mit denen er die wenigen Daten, die sie hatten, verdichtete. Ein Geistesblitz brachte ihn dazu, Kirks DNA aus dessen medizinischer Akte in den Prozess einfließen zu lassen, so dass sich die letzten Informationslücken schlossen. Scotty bemerkte es und atmete auf. "Sehr gut, Mr. Chekov." Endliche leuchtete die Bereitschaftsanzeige des Transporters auf und Scotty leitete die Rematerialisierung ein.

Der Transporter summte und Chekov hielt den Atem an. Hatten sie wirklich alle nötigen Daten über James T. Kirk zusammengestellt oder schufen sie gerade eine monströse, nicht lebensfähige Kreatur? Da - Kirks Umrisse erschienen auf der Oberfläche, erst schwach, dann stärker... bis er schließlich in Fleisch und Blut auf der Plattform stand. Kirk blinzelte erst, fing dann an zu grinsen und sagte auf seine unnachahmliche Art: "Na, das hat aber lange gedauert!"

Scotty wischte sich den Schweiß vom Gesicht und grinste zurück. "Willkommen an Bord, Captain!" Dann informierte er die Besatzung von dem erfolgreichen Transport. Der Jubel der Crew hallte über das Intercom durch den ganzen Raum.

Chekov aber konnte nicht anders, als zur Transporterplattform zu laufen und Kirk zu umarmen. Die Anspannung der letzten Tage fiel von ihm ab, als er sich halb weinend, halb lachend an ihn klammerte und flüsterte: "Jim... du lebst!"

"Allerdings und das verdanke ich euch." Kirk klopfte Chekov beruhigend auf den Rücken. Er fühlte sich etwas unwohl in der Situation, wollte den jungen Russen aber auch nicht einfach wegschieben.

Spock war wieder aufgestanden und beobachtete die beiden Männer aufmerksam, eine Augenbraue angehoben. Er schien inzwischen zumindest geistig wiederhergestellt zu sein, während sein Körper von schmerzhaften Wunden nur so übersät war, was er aber wie gewohnt stoisch ignorierte.

Kirk lächelte dem Vulkanier verlegen zu und atmete erleichtert auf, als McCoy ihn aus seiner misslichen Lage befreite. Mit den Worten "So Junge, jetzt lass mal einen Arzt seine Arbeit tun" schob er Chekov zur Seite und inspizierte Kirks Arm. "Eine verdammt tiefe Fleischwunde hast du dir da zugezogen, mein Lieber, die muss auf jeden Fall desinfiziert und mit einem Geweberegenerator behandelt werden. Du und Spock, ihr gehört auf die Krankenstation!"

"Das muss noch einen Augenblick warten, Bones, zumindest was mich betrifft.", erwiderte Kirk. Er wehrte weitere Hypos seines protestierenden CMOs ab und ging zum Intercom. "Kirk an Brücke: lösen Sie unverzüglich Roten Alarm aus, aktivieren Sie die Schutzschilde und begeben Sie sich auf Gefechtsstation. Ein romulanischer Kreuzer mit feindlichen Absichten befindet sich in unserer Nähe. Ich stoße in wenigen Minuten zu Ihnen. Kirk Ende."

Dann wandte er sich noch einmal um und sah in die teils ungläubigen, teils erschrockenen Gesichter seiner Offiziere. "Spock, du lässt dich von Bones behandeln, das ist ein Befehl. Scotty, bring die Enterprise in Höchstform. Und Mr. Chekov, Sie kommen bitte wieder mit auf die Brücke, wir haben die Position eines getarnten Raumschiffs zu berechnen."

Mit diesen Worten machte sich Kirk auf den Weg zum Lift. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen die Hölle durchgemacht und jemand würde verdammt teuer dafür bezahlen.


	16. Chapter 16

Xenos beobachtete konzentriert den Flug des Shuttles, das den Tarnbereich seines Kreuzers verließ und dann zielstrebig auf Vulkan II zuflog. Als es schließlich in die Atmosphäre des Planeten eintrat und nach wenigen Augenblicken in einem gewaltigen Feuerball explodierte, lehnte er sich lächelnd in seinem Sitz zurück. Tiefe Befriedigung rieselte durch seinen Körper, fast als hätte er gerade einen Ritt auf seiner orionischen Sklavin hinter sich. Das hier war gut, sehr gut. Kirk und Spock hatten bekommen, was sie verdienten. Er hatte sich immer ausgemalt, wie diese erbärmlichen Kreaturen den Rest ihres Lebens in Ketten verbrachten. Aber auch ihr Tod hatte seine Vorteile.

Blieb zu hoffen, dass zumindest dieser Teil seines Plans aufging und die beiden Männer endgültig als Schuldige an dem Anschlag auf Vulkan II in die Geschichte eingehen würden. Zum einen verloren sie dadurch nicht nur ihr Leben, sondern auch ihren guten Ruf, was gerade für Vulkanier um ein Vielfaches schlimmer war – Spocks ganzer Clan würde in Schmach und Bedeutungslosigkeit versinken.

Zum anderen konnte das romulanische Reich gerade jetzt keine erhöhte Aufmerksamkeit der Föderation gebrauchen, was mit Sicherheit der Fall wäre, wenn bekannt wurde, dass ein Romulaner hinter dem Anschlag steckte. Xenos erschauerte kurz bei der Vorstellung, ohne Rote Materie und mit einer Flotte neugieriger Sternenflottenagenten im Schlepptau vor den romulanischen Senat zu treten. Größere Männer waren schon wegen weniger hingerichtet worden.

'Nicht, dass es wirklich viele Romulaner gibt, die größer und bedeutender sind als ich', dachte Xenos selbstzufrieden. Sein Einfluss im Reich nahm stetig zu. Ein paar Rückschläge würden ihn nicht aufhalten. Der Tod zweier Feinde war auf jeden Fall ein guter Anfang. Der Rest würde sich ergeben, wenn der Geist seiner Ahnen ihm weiterhin wohlgesonnen war.

„Sammelt den alten Mann ein und dann setzt Kurs auf unsere vorherige Position in der neutralen Zone. Wenn wir uns noch länger hier aufhalten, stolpert die vulkanische Polizei am Ende doch noch über uns.", befahl Xenos seiner Crew, die sofort begann, hektisch an den Konsolen zu arbeiten.

„Mylord", sagte Poven nach einer Weile und drehte sich zu ihm um. Schweißperlen sammelten sich auf seiner tätowierten Stirn. „Die Enterprise ruft uns!"

„Was?" Xenos sprang auf. Wie zum Teufel hatten diese Dummköpfe sein Schiff geortet? Die romulanische Tarntechnik war zwar nicht perfekt, aber sie mussten zumindest einen Anfangsverdacht gehabt haben, ansonsten war ein Enttarnen sehr unwahrscheinlich. „Wie genau lautet die Nachricht?", hakte er nach.

„Captain Kirk an Xenos: Ihr Spiel ist aus. öffnen Sie einen Kommunikationskanal und ergeben Sie sich.", antwortete Poven mit bebender Stimme. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass die Lebenserwartung eines Boten, der schlechte Nachrichten überbrachte, auf einem romulanischen Kreuzer sehr gering war.

Zum Glück beachtete ihn der Lord gar nicht. Sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, während seine vor Hass glühenden Augen auf den Hauptschirm starrten, wo das Flaggschiff der Sternenflotte in all seiner militärischen Omnipotenz schwebte. Selbst wenn man sich die vulkanischen Späher wegdachte, die in der Nähe herumkreisten, würde jeder Angriff vermutlich einem Selbstmordkommando gleichen.

„Auf den Schirm!", befahl er schließlich. Es konnte nicht schaden, in Erfahrung zu bringen, was die Enterprise mit ihnen vorhatte. Flüchten konnten sie immer noch. Und verdammt wollte er sein, wenn er glaubte, dass Kirk die Shuttleexplosion wirklich überlebt hatte, das war sicher nur ein Trick..

Nun, offenbar war er verdammt, denn gleich darauf erschien das verhasste, kalt lächelnde Gesicht Kirks auf dem Hauptschirm. Xenos spürte, wie Adrenalin durch seinen Körper schoss. Es fehlte nicht viel und er hätte doch Befehl zum Angriff gegeben, nur um dieses Lächeln aus dem Gesicht des Menschen zu wischen. Aber noch behielt sein Verstand die Oberhand. Er hatte zuviel zu verlieren, um heute hier zu sterben.

Stattdessen zwang er sich ebenfalls ein Grinsen auf das Gesicht, bevor er das feindselige Schweigen brach. „Captain Kirk, wer hätte gedacht, dass wir uns wiedersehen? Offenbar hatten Sie mehr Glück als Verstand. Deutlich mehr, muss ich wohl sagen, wenn man die geistigen Kapazitäten ihres Affenvolkes bedenkt."

Kirk ignorierte die Provokation und betrachtete lächelnd seine Hände, die noch von den Striemen der Fesseln gezeichnet waren. „In der Tat, wir hatten Glück. Und mehr als das, wir bekamen Unterstützung aus Ihren Reihen, die sich übrigens auch nicht gerade durch Intelligenz auszeichnen. Jemand wollte, dass ich meine Hände benutzen kann.. nun, das habe ich dann auch, nur nicht so, wie er es sich wohl erhofft hatte." Kirks Blick strich während seiner Rede wie zufällig über Kon, der an einer Konsole stand und erfolglos damit beschäftigt war, Kontakt zum Außenteam aufzunehmen.

Xenos Augen verengten sich. Er glaubte nicht an Zufälle. Und selbst wenn Kirk bluffte, Kon war für den Abtransport der Gefangenen verantwortlich gewesen. Der Mann hatte versagt. Wieder einmal. Kon spürte seinen durchdringenden Blick und sah auf. „Ich.. ich weiß nicht, wie er da rausgekommen ist, Mylord. Er war die ganze Zeit gefesselt und ich habe nichts weiter gemacht, als ihn ein bisschen nach Waffen abzutasten, das ist doch wohl nicht..."

Xenos gab den beiden Wachen, die neben dem Eingang der Brücke standen, ein Zeichen. „Schafft diesen Verräter hier raus. Der Senat wird über sein Schicksal entscheiden." '..wenn er denn so lange überlebt', ergänzte der Lord in Gedanken, während er gleichmütig beobachtete, wie die Wachen den protestierenden Mann abführten. Kons Winseln und Fluchen war noch eine ganze Weile zu hören, bis endlich Ruhe eintrat.

Xenos wandte sich wieder zum Hauptschirm. Seine Wut war etwas abgeflaut und seine Gedanken kreisten um einen Weg, die Situation zu seinen Gunsten zu beeinflussen. „Also gut Kirk, was wollen Sie von mir?"

„Das gleiche wie von jedem anderen gewöhnlichen Mörder, den ich aus seinem Rattenloch gezogen habe. Senken Sie die Schilde und legen Sie Ihre Waffen ab. Danach werden Sie und Ihre Crew in Arrestzellen gebeamt, bis die vulkanische Regierung Ihre Auslieferung verlangt, was sicher bald der Fall sein wird."

„Aber Captain, warum so einfallslos? Ich hätte da eine Geisel, an der Sie vielleicht interessiert sind. Auch wenn es nur ein altersschwacher Vulkanier ist, von dem Sie ohnehin schon eine Ausgabe vorrätig haben. Aber Menschen sind ja bekannt für ihre Sentimentalität."

„Die Geisel, die Sie ansprechen, ist längst nicht mehr in Ihrer Gewalt. Und nun Schluss mit dem Geplänkel." Kirk richtete sich in seinem Sitz auf und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Ich gebe Ihnen noch eine Minute, um die Schilde zu senken, oder ich lasse Ihr Schiff mit Gewalt stürmen. Und glauben Sie nicht, dass ich dabei im geringsten sentimental sein werde. Kirk Ende."

Xenos starrte auf den Bildschirm, auf dem nun wieder die Sterne glitzerten, und fletschte die Zähne.

* * *

„Ihre Schilde sind weiterhin oben, Captain.", sagte Sulu von seiner Konsole aus. „Noch 30 Sekunden bis Ablauf des Ultimatums."

Kirk nickte. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was ihm lieber war – wenn Xenos aufgab oder wenn der Romulaner es auf einen Kampf ankommen lassen würde. Normalerweise bevorzugte er die friedliche Variante, vor allem um seine Mannschaft nicht in Gefahr zu bringen. Aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, erschien sie ihm in diesem Fall nicht ausreichend. Alles in ihm schrie nach Rache für das, was Xenos dem vulkanischen Volk, Spock und ihm selbst angetan hatte. Er war emotional kompromittiert, wurde Kirk mit einem Mal bewusst. So hätte es zumindest Spock bezeichnet und ihn vielleicht vorübergehend des Kommandos enthoben. Aber der Vulkanier befand sich immer noch auf der Krankenstation und wenn es nach Bones ging, würde er dort nicht so schnell rauskommen.

„Die Romulaner senken ihre Schilde!" rief Sulu einen Augenblick später und drehte sich zu ihm herum. „Außerdem senden sie eine Liste mit Transporterkoordinaten. Sollen wir mit dem Beamen beginnen, Sir?"

Kirk atmete tief durch. „In Ordnung, Leutnant. Geben Sie die Liste an Scotty durch, er soll die Leute gruppenweise in die Arrestzellen beamen." Dann betätigte er das Intercom seines Sessels. „Kirk an Sicherheitsabteilung. Zwei Teams auf Deck 24, wir erwarten dort Gäste. Sie sollten eigentlich unbewaffnet sein, aber möglicherweise halten sie sich nicht daran, also schalten Sie die Energiefelder der Zellen auf höchste Stufe. Kirk Ende."

Dann stand er auf und ging zu Uhura hinüber. „Leutnant, bitte informieren Sie die vulkanische Regierung über unseren Fang. Sollen sie entscheiden, wie es nun weitergeht. Xenos hat auch gegen irdisches Recht verstoßen, indem er mich entführt hat, aber die Vulkanier haben zweifellos ein vorrangiges Interesse an seiner Bestrafung." „Aye, Sir.", bestätigte sie und begann mit der Übertragung.

„Ach ja und Leutnant Uhura.." Sie blickte auf und sah ihn fragend an. „Danke für Ihren Geistesblitz wegen des Shuttles, Sulu hat mir davon berichtet. Ohne Sie wären Spock und ich jetzt wohl in den ewigen Jagdgründen." Sie lächelte. „Gern geschehen, Captain. Ich bin sehr froh, dass Sie beide wieder wohlbehalten auf der Enterprise sind."

Kirk lächelte zurück und dieses Mal kam es von Herzen. Vielleicht würde er sich nach all den Jahren ja doch noch mit seinem Kommunikationsoffizier anfreunden.

Plötzlich ging ein gewaltiger Ruck durch das Schiff. Kirk strauchelte und konnte sich gerade noch an der Brüstung festhalten.

Der Alarm heulte los und die Brücke verwandelte sich in ein Chaos aus blinkenden Anzeigen und herumrennenden Besatzungsmitgliedern. „Hüllenbruch auf Deck 24 und 25" schrie Chekov von seiner Konsole aus. „Schadensursache?" rief Kirk und rannte zum Intercom, um die umliegenden Decks evakuieren zu lassen. „Hochenergetischer Sprengstoff! Quelle unbekannt!"

Im gleichen Moment öffnete sich die Tür des Turbolifts und ein Sicherheitsoffizier taumelte herein. Seine Uniform war so blutverschmiert, dass das Blut kaum nur von ihm allein stammen konnte. „Captain, auf Deck 24 ist die Hölle los. Einer der Gefangenen hat sich kurz nach dem Beamen selbst in die Luft gesprengt. Er und die anderen drei herübergebeamten Romulaner sind tot, wir haben mehrere Schwerverletzte und in der Hülle hinter den Arrestzellen ist ein riesiges Loch. Wir konnten gerade noch unsere Verletzten rausziehen, bevor der Sauerstoff zu Neige ging und die Schotts sich schlossen."

„Verdammt." Kirk schloss einen Moment die Augen. Soviel zur „friedlichen" Lösung. Offensichtlich ging Xenos weiterhin über Leichen, nun sogar über die seiner eigenen Leute.

„Alle auf Gefechtsstation!", rief Kirk und setzte sich wieder auf den Kommandosessel. „Mr. Sulu, aktivieren Sie die Phaser!"

„Aye Sir. Aber das romulanische Schiff ist dabei, sich von uns zu entfernen.", antwortete der Navigator.

„Feuer!", befahl Kirk und hieb mit der Faust auf die Armaturen. Sie durften diesen Mann nicht entkommen lassen.

„Treffer! Diverse Schäden an den Waffen- und Sensorensystemen. Aber sie sind noch manövrierfähig und gehen jetzt auf Warp."

„Verfolgungskurs aufnehmen. Warp 4!"

Sulu gab etwas in die Konsole ein, aber nichts passierte.

Kirk betätigte hastig das Intercom. „Scotty, wir müssen auf Warp gehen, sonst verlieren wir sie!"

„Das ist leider nicht möglich, Sir. Wenn wir mit dem Hüllenbruch auf Warp gehen, zerreißt es uns in ein paar Sekunden."

Einen Augenblick lang erwog Kirk, die Warnung seines Chefingenieurs in den Wind zu schießen und trotzdem die Verfolgung aufzunehmen, zu stark waren seine Wut und die Befürchtung, dass Xenos ungeschoren davonkommen könnte. Aber dann riss er sich zusammen. Wenn er die Enterprise in ihre Einzelteile zerlegte, war damit keinem geholfen.

Uhura wandte sich an ihn. "Captain, die vulkanischen Polizei fragt, ob wir ein Problem haben."

Kirk lachte rauh. „OK, Leutnant Uhura, senden Sie ihnen eine Kurzfassung darüber, was hier los war und die letzten Koordinaten des Kreuzers." Viel Hoffnung setzte Kirk allerdings nicht in diese Maßnahme. Xenos' Schiff konnte inzwischen überall sein und war noch dazu getarnt. Sobald die Romulaner das Tarnfeld neu kalibrierten, waren sie dort draußen kaum noch aufzuspüren. Oder würde Xenos etwa so dreist und zurückkommen?

„Mr. Chekov, entwickeln Sie ein Programm, das das hiesige Sonnensystem in regelmäßigen Abständen nach durch Tarnfelder verursachte Anomalien scannt. Ich möchte Bescheid wissen, falls sich wieder ein romulanisches Schiff nähert."

„Aye, Sir." Chekovs Stimme klang zuversichtlich, was Kirk erstaunte, denn soweit er wusste, war diese Technik bisher nicht in großem Maßstab angewandt worden. Aber er hatte eben die besten Leute in seiner Crew. Nur an seiner eigenen Kompetenz zweifelte Kirk so langsam. Dieses Drama hätte sicher verhindert werden können, zum Beispiel wenn er das romulanische Schiff von Anfang an per Traktorstrahl fixiert hätte. Aber er hatte die Kaltblütigkeit seines Gegners unterschätzt.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen saß Kirk in seinem Quartier und arbeitete an einem Bericht über die Ereignisse der letzten Tage. Die vulkanische Polizei hatte seinen Haftbefehl zurückgezogen, nachdem sie Aufzeichnungen über das romulanische Schiff und McCoys DNA-Analyse erhalten hatte. Auch war Botschafter Spock wieder zu Bewusstsein gelangt und konnte bestätigen, dass Romulaner und ein Klon Kirks in die Angelegenheit involviert waren. Trotzdem bestand die Polizei auf einer ausführlichen, schriftlichen Aussage von Kirk. Da der Föderationsrat und das Sternenflottenkommando das gleiche von ihm forderten, war es ein Aufwasch.

Kirk grübelte gerade über einer Formulierung, als der Türsummer ertönte. „Herein!" sagte er geistesabwesend und speicherte den Text ab, bevor er aufsah. „Oh Mr. Chekov. Ist es etwas dienstliches? Ich bin gerade sehr beschäftigt."

Der junge Russe schob sich verlegen lächelnd in den Raum. „Ja, Captain. Es geht um die Romulaner."

Kirk sah ihn fragend an. „Was ist mit den Romulanern?"

„Mir sind ihre Tätowierungen aufgefallen, Sir. Wissen Sie, ich beschäftige mich schon länger mit dem Thema und..."

„Wieso das, Mr. Chekov, stammt die Kunst des Tätowierens etwa aus Russland?", neckte ihn Kirk und konnte ein Grinsen nur schwer unterdrücken.

Aber Chekov schien nichts davon zu merken, sondern antwortete eifrig: „Genau so ist es, Captain! Und da ich mit dem Gedanken an ein eigenes Tattoo gespielt habe, habe ich mich mit deren verschiedenen kulturellen Bedeutungen beschäftigt."

Nun grinste Kirk wirklich. „Sie und ein Tattoo, also das hätte ich nicht gedacht! Welches Motiv haben Sie sich denn überlegt? Und an welcher Position?" Jetzt, da die Sache interessant wurde, verdrängte er nur zu gern die Gedanken an den Papierkram, der noch auf ihn wartete. Er fühlte, dass ihm ein bisschen Abwechslung gut tat, nach all den Grübeleien und den nagenden Schuldgefühlen des gestrigen Tages.

Chekovs Wangen röteten sich. „Ich denke, das ist jetzt unwichtig, Captain.", entgegnete er verlegen. „Worauf ich eigentlich hinaus wollte: die Romulaner setzen Tattoos ein, um ihre Trauer auszudrücken, wenn jemand stirbt, der ihnen nahegestanden hat."

Kirk wurde wieder ernst und strich sich nachdenklich durchs Haar. „Ich glaube, davon habe ich schon gehört. Es ist erstaunlich, wenn man bedenkt, dass fast jeder Romulaner tätowiert ist. Aber bei so einem kriegerischen Volk gehören Trauerfälle in der Familie wohl zum Alltag."

Chekov nickte. „Bemerkenswerter ist, dass in diesem Fall der Anführer, den ich während der Übertragung gesehen habe, ein Tattoo im Gesicht trug, das für die Trauer um einen Sohn steht. Und direkt daneben waren romulanische Schriftzeichen eintätowiert, die einen Namen ergeben. Ich habe zusammen mit Leutnant Uhura in den linguistischen Datenbanken geforscht und wir haben herausgefunden, dass es sich dabei um den Namen 'Nero' handelt."

Kirk sah ihn verblüfft an. „Ihre Theorie lautet also, dass Xenos der Vater von Nero ist oder was wollen Sie damit sagen? Aber..." Er wollte einwenden, Xenos sei viel zu jung, um einen Sohn in Neros Alter zu haben. Doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass Nero in ihrer Zeitlinie noch gar nicht geboren sein konnte. Xenos trauerte offenbar um einen Sohn, den er noch nicht einmal gezeugt hatte. Das war, gelinde gesagt, verrückt - fand Kirk.

Allerdings warf die Theorie ein neues Licht auf die Rolle, die er in Xenos Plänen gespielt hatte. Offenbar ging es dem Romulaner nicht nur um die Rote Materie, sondern auch um Rache an den Personen, die seinen Sohn in den Tod geschickt hatten. Was dieser Sohn vorher getan hatte, störte ihn offensichtlich nicht. Im Gegenteil, er versuchte, sein Werk zu vollenden und die letzten Vulkanier auszulöschen.

Kirk fragte sich, was passiert wäre, wenn sie Xenos am Tag zuvor im Kampf getötet hätten. Nero wäre nicht zur Welt gekommen und hätte demzufolge auch nicht in ihre Zeit reisen, Kirks Vater töten und Vulkan vernichten können. Hätte sich die Welt, wie er sie kannte, dann plötzlich völlig verändert oder hätte sich ein weiteres Universum aufgetan mit der neuen zeitlichen Entwicklung? Ihm begann begann der Kopf zu schwirren von den verschiedenen Möglichkeiten.

Ein dumpfer Schmerz fing an, hinter seiner Stirn zu pochen und Kirk massierte mit beiden Händen seine Stirn, aber es half nicht viel. Sein ganzer Körper war völlig verspannt. McCoy hatte zwar alle Wunden behandelt, aber sie waren immer noch im Heilungsprozess und die letzte Nacht hatte Kirk nicht viel Entspannung gebracht, da ihn die meiste Zeit Alpträume plagten.

Plötzlich fühlte Kirk, wie sich zwei Hände auf seine verkrampften Schultern senkten und begannen, sie vorsichtig zu massieren. Überrascht hielt er inne und genoss für eine Weile Chekovs Berührungen. Der Russe zeigte sich erstaunlich geschickt dabei und noch erstaunlicher war, dass er überhaupt den Mut gefunden hatte, sich Kirk so zu nähern. Offenbar wurde er langsam zu einem erwachsenen Mann, der wusste, was er wollte und versuchte, es sich zu holen. Fast tat es Kirk leid, ihn abzuwehren und damit wieder zu verunsichern, aber als Chekovs Finger anfingen, unter sein Uniformshirt zu gleiten, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Er griff nach den Händen des Russen und zog sie weg.

„Pavel, ich muss mit dir reden.", sagte Kirk und drehte sich zu Chekov um. Er seufzte bei dem Anblick des jungen Mannes, dessen Wangen gerötet waren und dessen Augen ihn hoffnungsvoll anleuchteten. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich glaube, ich habe dir ungewollt falsche Hoffnungen gemacht. Zwischen uns beiden kann es keine Beziehung geben. Spock und ich..."

Chekovs Gesichtsausdruck umwölkte sich. „Aber Mr. Spock ist verheiratet und hat ein Kind, soweit ich weiß.", wandte er ein.

Kirk fluchte innerlich. Der Buschfunk hatte offensichtlich wieder einmal ganze Arbeit geleistet. Erst am Abend zuvor hatte Spock den Antrag eingereicht, den Rest seiner Rekonvaleszenz auf Vulkan II verbringen zu dürfen, um seinen neugeborenen Sohn kennenzulernen. Trotz anhaltender Quarantäne wurde ihm eine Ausnahmegenehmigung erteilt und kurz darauf war er. hinuntergebeamt worden. Nur wenige Leute an Bord konnten auf solche Personalanträge zugreifen, aber offenbar waren es immer noch genug, um die frohe Kunde zu verbreiten.

Nunja, für die meisten anderen war es jedenfalls eine frohe Kunde, für Kirk selbst weniger. Obwohl er verstehen konnte, dass Spock sein Kind sehen wollte. Und obwohl er sich der Gefühle des Vulkaniers inzwischen sicher war. Bei ihrer Geistesverschmelzung auf dem Shuttle hatte ihn Spocks Liebe geradezu überflutet und erstmals seit Monaten hatte er sich wieder wie ein vollständiger Mensch gefühlt. Trotzdem, eine gewisse Unsicherheit blieb. Würde sich Spock wirklich für ihn entscheiden? Und würde ihm Kirk jemals wieder völlig vertrauen können?

Doch er ließ sich nichts von seinen Zweifeln anmerken. „Das ist jetzt erstmal irrelevant, Pavel. Ich liebe ihn und deshalb kann ich nicht mit dir zusammen sein, das verstehst du sicher, oder?"

Chekov sah ihn nur traurig an und Kirks Mitleid nahm zu. 'Er sieht aus wie ein angeschossenes Rehkitz', dachte er bei sich und fügte laut hinzu: „Du bist doch ein intelligenter und gut aussehender Mann, es gibt bestimmt jede Menge Personen an Bord, die nur darauf warten, mit dir zusammen sein zu dürfen."

"Vielleicht.", antwortete Chekov leise. "Aber was nützt mir das? Ich möchte mir dir zusammen sein, Jim, nicht mit den anderen."

Darauf konnte Kirk nichts mehr erwidern. Wer wüsste besser als er selbst, dass der Junge Recht hatte? Gefühle ließen sich nicht einfach ausschalten oder verbiegen. Bedrückt sah er Chekov hinterher, der sich ohne ein weiteres Wort umdrehte und ging.


	17. Chapter 17

Während Spock die lichtüberfluteten Straßen Neu Shi'Kahrs entlang ging, versuchte er, sein aufgewühltes Inneres zu ordnen. Die letzten Tage hatten sein Leben – erneut – völlig auf den Kopf gestellt. War er sich vorher sicher gewesen, dass seine einzige logische Option darin bestand, die Ehre der Familie zu retten und hier auf Vulkan II als Ehemann T'Pa-noshs beim Aufbau der neuen vulkanischen Zivilisation zu helfen, geriet seine Überzeugung nun ins Wanken.

Mehr als seine langsam verheilenden Wunden schmerzte der Gedanke an Jim. Logik hatte Spocks Handeln bestimmt und doch hatte er damit der Person geschadet, die ihm am wichtigsten war. Jim hatte seine Lebensfreude verloren, sein Vertrauen in die Liebe und zumindest einen Teil seiner legendären Selbstsicherheit. Rechtfertigten Spocks Beweggründe diesen hohen Preis?

Es war typisch für Spock, dass er seinen eigenen Verlust gar nicht erst in die Bewertung der Situation mit aufnahm. Am Tag der Trennung von Jim war ein Teil seines Selbst gestorben. Eine Leere war in ihm entstanden, die sich durch nichts und niemanden füllen ließ. Kein Heiler hatte es geschafft, ein Band zwischen ihm und seiner Frau zu etablieren, und es schien nicht so, als würde sich daran jemals etwas ändern. Spock müsste den Rest seines Lebens in mentaler Einsamkeit verbringen, wenn er sich endgültig gegen Jim entscheiden sollte. Er würde nie wieder erleben, was es bedeutete, mit einem geliebten Partner gedanklich völlig zu verschmelzen, mit ihm eins zu sein.

Doch er war es gewohnt, Opfer zu bringen und seine eigenen Belange ans Ende der Prioritätenliste zu stellen, wenn er sie nicht gleich ganz unterschlug. Immer gab es wichtigere Dinge, ob es nun das Prestige der Sternenflottenakademie, die Sicherheit der Enterprise oder wie in diesem Fall den guten Ruf seines Clans betraf. Welche Bedeutung konnte dem gegenüber das Wohl eines Einzelnen haben? Noch dazu das Wohl eines Halbvulkaniers, dessen emotionale Unzulänglichkeit hinlänglich bewiesen war.

Spock betrat das Krankenhaus. Es schien fast zur traurigen Gewohnheit zu werden, dass sich seine Familie hier aufhielt. Er bemerkte Sarek, der am Empfang stand und Formalitäten erledigte.

Spock trat neben ihn. „Vater."

Sarek sah auf. Er sah gealtert aus, obwohl nur wenig Zeit seit ihrem letzten Treffen vergangen war. Neue, tiefere Falten hatten sich zu den vorhandenen gesellt. Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf, als er ihn erkannte und fast glaubte Spock, dass es zwischen ihnen zu einer Umarmung kommen würde, doch dann trat Sarek nur näher und berührte vorsichtig seinen Arm. „Spock. Ich sehe, du bist wohlauf. Ich freue mich, dass mein Sohn.. meine Söhne nun wieder in Sicherheit sind."

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Spock. Sie wussten beide, wer gemeint war.

Bezüglich seines Gegenparts aus der anderen Zeitlinie hatte es stets eine seltsame, irrationale Unsicherheit zwischen ihm und Sarek gegeben. Spock war sich sicher, dass Sarek den anderen mit Spock oder Sa-fu ansprach, wenn er nicht dabei war, aber in seiner Gegenwart vermied er diese Begriffe. Vermutlich um nicht seinen Status als eigenständige Person und Sohn in Frage zu stellen. Andererseits scheute sein Vater davor zurück, über den anderen neutral als Botschafter zu sprechen, als wären sie nicht miteinander verwandt. Es gab im vulkanischen Verhaltenskodex keine Regel für so einen Fall, verständlicherweise. Also vermieden sie es sorgsam, überhaupt einen Namen zu nennen.

„Den Umständen entsprechend gut.", antwortete Sarek. „Die Ärzte prognostizieren, dass seine Gesundheit nach einigen Wochen der Rekonvaleszenz wieder auf dem Stand sein wird, der seinem hohen Alter entspricht."

„Das erscheint mir zufriedenstellend. Ist es möglich, mit ihm zu sprechen?"

Sarek nickte. Er führte Spock zu einem der Zimmer. Bevor sie eintraten, sagte er „T'Pa-nosh ist auch bei ihm." Es klang fast wie eine Warnung.

Spock fand nicht, dass das nötig war. T'Pa-nosh wirkte sehr gelöst, in sich ruhend, als sie den Raum betraten. Sie trug ein Tuch vor der Brust, in dem ein Kind lag. Spocks Herz schlug schneller. Das war nun also sein Sohn. Auch wenn er ihn nicht selbst gezeugt hatte, fühlte er sich doch stark zu ihm hingezogen.

Doch die Höflichkeit gebot, erst die üblichen Begrüßungsformeln auszutauschen. T'Pa-nosh antwortete freundlich und drückte ihre Dankbarkeit darüber aus, dass Spock gerettet worden war und es ihm soweit gut ging. Doch es klang unbeteiligt, nicht so, als würde eine liebende Frau ihrem verloren geglaubten Ehemann gegenüberstehen, selbst wenn man die vulkanische Zurückhaltung bedachte. Aber konnte er etwas anderes erwarten?

Botschafter Spock dagegen sah Spock aufrichtig erfreut an. Er war noch sehr geschwächt und das Sprechen fiel ihm schwer, aber er wirkte ungebrochen in seiner inneren Ruhe und Kraft, trotz Monaten der Folter. Spock fragte sich einmal mehr, ob er selbst jemals diesen Stand der emotionalen Ausgewogenheit erreichen würde. Lag es nur an seiner Jugend oder nahmen ihm die Umstände dieser Zeitlinie die Fähigkeit dazu?

Zwar hatte auch der Botschafter den Untergang Vulkans miterlebt, aber an einem Punkt seines Lebens, wo er bereits zu sich selbst gefunden und viele Jahrzehnte der emotionalen Stabilität und Zufriedenheit erlebt hatte. Zumindest glaubte Spock das den wenigen Gesprächen entnehmen zu können, die sie früher miteinander geführt hatten. Seit Beginn seiner Beziehung zu Jim hatte sich der ältere Mann von ihm zurückgezogen, als wollte er den beiden nicht im Wege stehen oder als könnte er ihren Anblick nicht ertragen.. seine genauen Motive blieben unklar. Ihre seltenen Treffen in den Jahren danach verliefen unbefriedigend unpersönlich und ihre Unterhaltungen kratzten nicht einmal an der Oberfläche.

Nachdem die üblichen Floskeln ausgetauscht waren, wandte sich Spock an T'Pa-nosh.

"T'nash-veh sa-fu svi' kashekong kahmong?", formulierte er die uralte Frage danach, ob dies sein Sohn im Geist und Fleische sei.

T'Pa-nosh antwortete nicht, wie es eigentlich Tradition war, sondern nahm ihr Kind wortlos aus dem Tragetuch und reichte es ihm. Spock hielt Samrik verwirrt im Arm und strich über seine Stirn. Sofort bemerkte er, dass bereits ein Vaterband existierte, das seinen Sohn mit einem konstanten Strom beruhigender Empfindungen versorgte. Sorgfältig seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle haltend, um den Jungen nicht zu beunruhigen, gab er ihn an seine Mutter zurück und sagte: "Ich würde gern mit Botschafter Spock unter vier Augen sprechen."

Sarek und T'Pa-nosh sahen sich kurz an, als würden sie lautlos Zwiesprache halten, doch dann verließen sie ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

* * *

Als die beiden gegangen waren, setzte sich Spock auf einen Stuhl, der neben dem Krankenbett stand, auf dem der Botschafter lag. Dieses Mal würde er sich nicht mit belanglosen Antworten zufrieden geben.

"Du hast Samrik als deinen Sohn angenommen?", begann er mit dem Offensichtlichen.

Botschafter Spock, der vorher an die Decke gestarrt hatte, wandte sich mühsam zu ihm. Seine Miene wirkte undurchdringlich. "Ja, das habe ich."

"Warum?"

"Er IST mein Sohn, wie du weißt. Mit welchem Recht sollte ich jemand anderem eine Aufgabe überlassen, die ich mir selbst gestellt habe?"

"Das hast du bereits einmal getan.", erwiderte Spock und spielte damit auf die Ehe mit T'Pa-nosh an.

Die Augen des älteren Mannes verengten sich. "Spock, denkst du, ich bin freiwillig bei den Romulanern geblieben? Ich hatte keine Wahl."

"Es gab keine Hinweise auf eine Entführung. Du musst zumindest freiwillig dorthin gegangen sein, alle Indizien weisen darauf hin."

"Richtig." Die Stimme des Botschafters klang müde. Er drehte seinen Kopf wieder weg und schloss die Augen. Leise fuhr er schließlich fort: "Ich bin in eine Falle gegangen. Ich habe das geglaubt, was ich glauben wollte, obwohl die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür äußerst gering war."

"Der Klon?"

Er nickte fast unmerklich. "Er behauptete, er sei James Kirk und wäre aus meiner Zeit hierher gereist. Oder sagen wir eher, aus unserer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit. Ich sollte zu ihm kommen, aber niemandem davon berichten, um keine weiteren temporalen Störungen zu verursachen."

Spock dachte nach. "Aber was hättet ihr zu bereden gehabt? Warum hätte er hierher reisen sollen?"

Der Botschafter schwieg. Nur sein sich unruhig hebender Brustkorb zeigte, dass er nicht eingeschlafen war.

"Ihr wart auch ein Paar!", schlussfolgerte Spock. "Korrekt?" Diese Vermutung hegte er schon lange, denn die Vertrautheit zwischen ihm und Jim war zu essentiell, um auf eine Zeitlinie beschränkt zu sein. Die Frage war nur, ob die beiden ihren Gefühlen nachgegeben hatten.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit nickte der Botschafter erneut. "Ich hätte T'Pa-nosh nicht verlassen. Aber ich wollte ihn noch einmal sehen, so unlogisch es dir auch erscheinen mag. In meiner Welt war Jim schon lange tot und ich hatte mich damit abgefunden, auch wenn er immer ein Teil von mir blieb. Doch als ich in eure Zeit reiste und ihn wieder vor mir sah, mit ihm eine Gedankenverschmelzung einging.. es war, als würde alles von vorn beginnen. Nur dass ich alt war und er jung und auf dem besten Wege, sich in dich zu verlieben. Als ihr dann zusammen kamt, habe ich mich gleichzeitig für euch gefreut und war von Eifersucht wie zerrissen." Die Wangen des Botschafters verdunkelten sich. Spock konnte nur erahnen, was diese offenen Worte für den Vulkanier bedeuteten.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Spock fühlte sich seinem anderen Ich so nah wie nie zuvor. Er konnte sich genau vorstellen, wie es in ihm aussah. Doch wie sollte er ihm helfen? Der alte Mann war in der Zeit gestrandet und der derzeitige Stand der föderalen Technologie reichte nicht aus, um ihn dorthin zurückzuschicken, wohin er gehörte. Und selbst dort wartete sein Geliebter nicht mehr auf ihn. Der Fluch der verschiedenen Lebenserwartungen in einer irdisch-vulkanischen Beziehung, den Spock selbst immer nur zu gern verdrängt hatte, als er noch mit Jim zusammen gewesen war. Aber war es nicht besser, eine begrenzte Zeit mit der Person zu verbringen, die man liebte, als gar keine?


	18. Chapter 18

„Und, wie läuft's, Bones?"

McCoy zuckte erschrocken zusammen und ließ fast das Padd fallen, in dem er gerade etwas notiert hatte. „Himmel Jim, du sollst dich doch nicht immer so anschleichen!"

Kirk grinste und setzte sich auf den Besuchersessel direkt gegenüber McCoy. „Also, wie schaut es aus? Ich weiß, wie viele meiner Leute noch auf der Krankenstation liegen, aber wie geht es ihnen?"

McCoy legte das Padd zur Seite und strich sich müde über die Augen. „Es geht aufwärts, Jim. Einen Teil haben wir bereits entlassen, die anderen erholen sich zusehends. Keiner schwebt mehr in Lebensgefahr. Außerdem hat Labor 2 ein vielversprechendes Medikament entwickelt. Natürlich gibt es keine Langzeitstudien außer den Computersimulationen, aber wir haben es trotzdem an das vulkanische Gesundheitsamt übermittelt, die wollen sich dann um alles weitere kümmern."

„Also sind wir nicht mehr die Buhmänner für sie?", bemerkte Kirk mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

McCoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß das schon bei den Spitzohren.."

„Es wäre außerordentlich unlogisch, nachweislich Unschuldige mit Ablehnung zu strafen, Doktor. So eine Handlungsweise kann man von manchen Menschen erwarten, aber sicher nicht von uns 'Spitzohren', wie Sie es ausdrücken."

Kirk drehte sich überrascht um. „Spock!"

Der Vulkanier stand in der Tür des Büros und lehnte sich gegen den Rahmen. Offenbar waren gerade seine Verbände von einer der Schwestern erneuert worden. Er sah immer noch ramponiert aus, aber in seinen Augen funkelte ein Hauch Belustigung.

McCoy grummelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Dann sagte er lauter: „Wenn ihr beide meine ärztlichen Künste heute nicht mehr braucht, könntet ihr dann jetzt bitte abhauen? Das ist die Krankenstation, kein Aufenthaltsraum und ich habe noch eine Menge zu tun." Mit einer Hand wedelte er in Richtung Ausgang, mit der anderen griff er wieder nach dem Padd.

„Sicher, Bones, alles, was du willst." Kirk lachte und stand auf. Dass sich McCoy wieder in seinem gewohnten Brummelmodus befand, beruhigte ihn mehr als alles, was sein Freund vorher gesagt hatte. Es zeigte, dass auf der Enterprise wieder der normale Alltag Einzug hielt.

Kirk verließ gutgelaunt McCoys Büro, Spock folgte ihm auf dem Fuße. Sie gingen nebeneinander durch den Korridor in Richtung Lift. Ein merkwürdiges Schweigen hing zwischen ihnen, das Kirk mit der Zeit nervös machte. Er räusperte sich. „Und, wie geht es deinem Sohn und deiner... Frau, Spock? Ich habe dir noch gar nicht gratuliert, oder? Dann mache ich das hiermit."

„Danke, Jim", antwortete Spock, der nun wieder seinen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte. „Sie sind beide wohlauf, die Geburt ist ohne Komplikationen verlaufen."

Kirk nickte. „Gut, gut.." Mehr fiel ihm dazu nicht ein und wieder schwiegen beide.

Schließlich kamen sie beim Lift an. „Ich werde jetzt zur Brücke fahren, Spock", sagte Kirk verlegen. „Du hast ja heute noch frei. Wollen wir uns nach meiner Schicht treffen?"

„Zustimmung, Jim. Ich wollte den gleichen Vorschlag machen, denn ich möchte etwas wichtiges mit dir besprechen. Treffpunkt 18:00 in meinem Quartier?"

Der Lift kam, Kirk trat ein und drehte sich zu Spock um, der draußen stehen geblieben war, um auf den nächsten Lift zu warten. Er versuchte, in den braunen Augen des Vulkaniers die Antwort auf seine Fragen zu finden, aber sie waren an diesem Tag unergründlich. „In Ordnung. Bis dann." Er hätte gern mit der Hand über Spocks Wange gestrichen, aber die Tür des Lifts schloss sich unerbittlich zwischen ihnen.

* * *

Wie es nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, zog sich Kirks Schicht wie Kaugummi. Es gab wenig zu tun auf der Brücke, denn sie hingen immer noch im Orbit von Vulkan II fest. Daran würde sich erst in ein paar Tagen etwas ändern, wenn sich die Wirksamkeit des Medikaments erwiesen hatte und die Quarantäne aufgehoben werden konnte.

Die einzige Abwechslung war ein Gespräch mit Admiral Pike, auf das Kirk in diesem Fall aber lieber verzichtet hätte, denn er musste im Prinzip noch einmal alles erklären, was schon in seinem Bericht an die Sternenflotte stand. Kirk konnte Pikes Gründlichkeit verstehen, denn die ganze Sache hätte fast zu schweren diplomatischen Unstimmigkeiten in der Föderation geführt. Trotzdem war er am Ende einfach nur noch genervt.

Seine Gedanken wanderten ständig zu Spock, der sich wieder an Bord befand, so nah und doch im Moment so unerreichbar. Was tat er wohl gerade und vor allem, was ging ihm durch den Kopf? Am Lift hatte er geklungen, als hätte er ihm etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen. Hatte er sich zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen und wenn ja, zu welcher?

Kirk war so geistesabwesend, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass die anderen Crewmitglieder ihn immer wieder besorgt musterten. Die in den letzten Tagen durchgestandene Sorge um ihren Captain steckte ihnen noch in den Knochen und sein seltsames Verhalten trug nicht zur Entspannung bei. Er grübelte stundenlang vor sich hin, reagierte oft nur nach mehrmaligem Nachfragen und vibrierte gleichzeitig vor unterdrückter Ungeduld in seinem Sessel.

Als die Schicht endlich zu Ende war, sprang er mit einem Satz auf und eilte von der Brücke.

Uhura schüttelte den Kopf, während sie die Kommunikationsanlage ein letztes Mal auf neue Nachrichten checkte. „Da hat wohl jemand Hummeln im Hintern.", murmelte sie. "Vulkanische Hummeln?", fragte Scotty, der gerade unter einer Konsole lag und sie reparierte. Die anderen Brückenoffiziere lachten leise und die allgemeine Anspannung ließ etwas nach.

* * *

Als Kirk vor Spocks Quartier stand, schlug sein Herz so schnell, dass er fast glaubte, die vorbeieilenden Besatzungsmitglieder könnten es hören. Stattdessen beachteten sie ihn kaum – dass sich Captain und Erster Offizier zu einer Besprechung zurückzogen, war nun wirklich nichts besonderes. Sie ahnten natürlich nichts davon, dass sich durch diese 'Besprechung' hier und heute das weitere Schicksal ihres Captains entscheiden würde – zumindest vermutete Kirk das. Er verdrängte resolut alle Befürchtungen und drückte auf den Summer.

„Herein!"

Die Tür öffneten sich und in der Mitte des Raums stand Spock. Er trug eine Gala-Uniform, seine Stiefel glänzten und seine schwarz schimmernden Haare waren offenbar frisch geschnitten. „Hallo Jim, ich freue mich, dass du so früh kommen konntest."

Kirk strich sich nervös durchs Haar und brachte es damit endgültig in Unordnung. Er kam sich plötzlich ziemlich underdressed vor. Zum Glück hatte er wenigstens noch schnell in seinem Quartier geduscht, bevor er hergekommen war. „Ja, äh, es gab nicht viel zu tun auf der Brücke, so konnte ich pünktlich Schluss machen. Sag mal, habe ich etwa einen diplomatischen Empfang vergessen, der heute stattfindet?" Das wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen und Spock, der sich sonst in seiner Freizeit wenig um seine Aufmachung kümmerte, sah wirklich.. überwältigend aus.

Spocks Augenbraue hob sich. „Natürlich nicht, Jim, sonst hätte ich wohl kaum ein Treffen mit dir auf diesen Zeitpunkt gelegt. Wollen wir etwas essen?"

Kirk lachte. „Logisch wie immer. Und ja, ich könnte etwas zwischen den Zähnen gebrauchen, ich hab seit über zehn Stunden nichts gegessen. Erzähl Bones bloß nicht davon." Wollte Spock mit ihm in ein gehobenes vulkanisches Restaurant gehen? Das würde zumindest seine Aufmachung erklären.

Stattdessen führte ihn Spock in den hinteren Teil seines Quartiers. Dort wartete ein festlich gedeckter Tisch auf sie. Die Speisen waren von silbernen Glocken bedeckt, um sie warm zu halten Endianische Rosen öffneten und schlossen sich im Takt der Musik und verströmten einen angenehmen Duft. Musik? Tatsächlich, jetzt erst nahm Kirk die leisen Klänge einer Harfe wahr.

„Wow, Spock.. was wird das hier, unser Abschiedsessen? Wirst du nun auf Vulkan II bleiben?" Im nächsten Moment hätte er gern seine Worte zurückgenommen und den Abend einfach noch ein bisschen genossen. Aber seine Geduld hatte endgültig den Nullpunkt erreicht.

„Im Gegenteil, es soll der Beginn von etwas Neuem für uns beide sein". Spock zögerte. „Eigentlich wollte ich erst nach dem Essen darüber sprechen, aber offenbar fehlt uns die Geduld dafür."

Kirk nickte nur, unfähig etwas zu sagen, und dankbar für das „uns". Offenbar war auch Spock nicht die Ruhe selbst und das beruhigte ihn paradoxerweise etwas.

Sie setzten sich beide an den Tisch, aber keiner von beiden griff nach dem Besteck. Spock faltete eine Serviette mit den Händen, das einzige, was seine Nervosität verriet.

„Jim, ich habe alle Faktoren abgewogen. Und ich bin zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass meine Entscheidung, mich von dir zu trennen, ein Fehler war."

Kirk schluckte. „Du.."

„Bitte lass mich erst ausreden. Ich habe aus logischen Gründen, die der vulkanischen Kultur entspringen, gehandelt – und trotzdem gegen eine wichtige Regel meines Volkes verstoßen: das Wohl des T'hy'la hat immer höchste Priorität."

„Aber wir waren niemals offiziell verbunden.", wandte Kirk ein. Warum zum Teufel hatte er das gesagt? Es entsprach zwar der Wahrheit, aber änderte nichts daran, dass sie Seelenverwandte gewesen waren, wie man sie nur einmal im Leben trifft.

Spock sah ihm einen Moment lang durchdringend in die Augen, dann nahm er ein Kästchen aus der Tasche seiner Uniform und sank langsam vor ihm auf die Knie.

Kirk riss die Augen auf und konnte nur noch „Sp..spock, was machst.." stottern.

„Jim, willst du du mich heiraten?" Spock öffnete das Kästchen und ein schmaler, goldener Ring wurde sichtbar. In ihn war das Symbol der unendlichen Mannigfaltigkeit eingraviert, bei dem zwei widersprüchliche Elemente eine harmonische Einheit bilden, sowie vulkanische und irdische Schriftzeichen.

„Der Ring hat deiner Mutter gehört?", platzte Kirk heraus, nachdem er die Inschrift entziffert hatte. Er fühlte sich wie in einem Film, nicht in einem schlechten, aber einem sehr unwirklichen. Er verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis sich zu kneifen, um herauszubekommen, ob er gerade träumte. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Spock diesen Schritt tun würde und erst recht nicht auf diese romantische, für ihn untypische Weise.

Spock neigte zustimmend den Kopf, mit einem konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck, als würde er auf der Brücke eine wissenschaftliche Frage beantworten, was in seiner nach wie vor knienden Position ein bisschen albern wirkte. „Sarek hat mir von dem Wunsch meiner Mutter erzählt, einen klassisch-irdischen Heiratsantrag und einen Verlobungsring von ihm zu erhalten. Aus Liebe hat er ihr diesen Wunsch erfüllt und ebenso aus Liebe hat sie den Ring nie in der Öffentlichkeit getragen."

„Ringe sind bei Vulkaniern nicht üblich?", riet Kirk, der sich darüber noch keine Gedanken gemacht hatte.

„Einen Ring zu tragen, wird als unmoralisch, nahezu pervers angesehen, Jim. Unsere Hände sind die sensibelsten Körperteile und eine derartige Dauerstimulation.."

Kirk schmunzelte und betrachtete versonnen den Ring. Er war wunderschön und doch..

„Spock es tut mir leid, aber ich denke, ich kann deinen Antrag nicht annehmen." Er hörte sich selbst die Worte aussprechen und es tat ihm in der Seele weh, aber er konnte nicht anders.

Beide Augenbrauen Spocks schossen in die Höhe und gleichzeitig sprang er wieder auf die Füße.

„Ist es wegen Mr. Chekov?". Es klang fast wie ein Knurren. Spocks vorher so beherrschte Züge zeigten nun einen aufkommenden Gefühlssturm, der jedem Angst gemacht hätte, der ihn nicht gut kannte.

Kirk sah verblüfft auf. „Was? Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Du findest ihn optisch anziehend." Es war eher eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

„Schon, aber das hat doch keine Bedeutung. Ich liebe dich, nicht ihn."

Spock sah nun wirklich verwirrt aus, soweit das einem Vulkanier möglich war.

„Du liebst mich, aber du willst dich nicht lebenslang mit mir verbinden?"

Kirk seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht, Spock. Vor einem Jahr hätte ich sofort und ohne zu zögern 'Ja' gesagt. Aber damals ahnte ich noch nicht, wozu du mir gegenüber fähig bist, obwohl du mich liebst. Du hast mich verlassen, ohne eine Erklärung, ohne mir irgendeine Chance zu geben. Ich weiß, dass du es bereust, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir jemals wieder vertrauen kann. Du bist mir ein Stück weit fremd geworden. Was passiert, wenn du wieder vor die Wahl gestellt wirst, ob du zu mir stehst oder zu irgendwelchen vulkanischen Grundsätzen?"

Spocks angespannte Körperhaltung lockerte sich etwas, nachdem das Thema „Chekov" vom Tisch war. Doch seine Augen spiegelten Unsicherheit und Enttäuschung wieder. „Ich verstehe deine Bedenken, Jim, aber welche Argumente kann ich dagegen anführen? Ich kann dir nur versichern, dass ich dich als offiziellen Ehepartner niemals wieder verlassen wollte und könnte."

Kirk schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Keine Argumente jetzt, Spock. Lass mir einfach etwas Zeit, OK?"

Spock nickte und starrte bewegungslos auf den gedeckten Tisch vor sich, bis das Essen langsam kalt wurde und Kirk schon lange gegangen war.


	19. Chapter 19

"Spock hat WAS getan?"

"Und du hast WAS geantwortet?"

McCoy raufte sich die Haare und ging verzweifelt in seinem Quartier auf und ab.

Kirk saß wie ein Häufchen Elend auf der Couch. Gleich nach Spocks unerwartetem Antrag hatte er sich hierher geflüchtet.

"Ihr beide treibt mich in den Wahnsinn, ganz ehrlich. Und überhaupt, ich dachte, unser grünblütiger Herzensbrecher wäre eigentlich mit einer Vulkanierin verheiratet, wie kann er dann dir einen Antrag machen?"

"Zu dem Thema sind wir gar nicht vorgedrungen. Aber ich vermute, dass Botschafter Spock zu T'Pa-nosh zurückkehrt ist, nachdem er gerettet wurde. Außerdem habe ich während unserer Geistesverschmelzung kein anderes Partnerband bei Spock gespürt, Bones.", antwortete Kirk leise. "Wahrscheinlich ist die Ehe nie 'vollzogen' worden, wenn du verstehst."

"Natürlich verstehe ich das. Ich bin Arzt, keine geschlechtslose Amöbe."

McCoy ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und zog eine Flasche Brandy aus einer geheimen Schublade. Zumindest war sie offiziell geheim, in Wirklichkeit kannten natürlich alle seine Freunde und die Putzkolonne das Versteck.

Dann stellte er zwei Gläser auf den Couchtisch und füllte sie sorgfältig.

Kirk griff nach dem Brandy wie ein Ertrinkender, leerte das Glas mit einem Schluck und klammerte sich anschließend daran fest. "Was soll ich nur tun, Bones?"

McCoy runzelte die Stirn. "Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du mich das fragst, Jim. Du bist in Liebesangelegenheit immer deinen eigenen Weg gegangen, egal wie meine Meinung dazu aussah. Und du hast doch auch bereits etwas getan, du hast Spocks Antrag abgelehnt. Jeder normal denkende Mensch würde daraus schlussfolgern, dass du nicht mit ihm verheiratet sein willst."

"Ich will mit ihm verheiratet sein, aber ich kann seinen Antrag nicht annehmen."

"Entschuldigung, sagte ich etwas von normal denkenden Menschen? Streich das.", stöhnte McCoy.

Dann setzte er sich neben Kirk und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf seinen Arm. "Also, was ist wirklich los, Junge? Du liebst Spock immer noch, das ist offensichtlich. Er hat Mist gebaut, ganz klar, aber willst du deswegen wirklich alles hinschmeißen? Wenn zwei auf diesem Schiff füreinander bestimmt sind, dann ihr beide." Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst. "Ehrlich gesagt, nach meiner Scheidung habe ich nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dass es so eine Verbundenheit überhaupt gibt. Ihr habt mich eines besseren belehrt. Und ich dachte, wenigstens einer von uns beiden könnte doch noch eine glückliche Beziehung führen, trotz unserer beschissenen Vergangenheit. Und nun das.." Er setzte sein Glas an die Lippen, trank einen Schluck und musterte Kirk nachdenklich.

Kirk biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah seinen Freund an. In seinen Augen blinkte es verdächtig. "Ich habe Angst, OK? Dass es schief geht. Dass Spock eines Tages wieder vor mir steht und sagt, dass es aus ist mit uns und eine Mauer zwischen uns aufbaut, gegen die ich nicht ankomme, egal was ich tue. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das noch einmal durchstehen könnte."

McCoy setzte sein Glas hart auf dem Tisch ab. "Und das von dem Mann, der sich nie unterkriegen lässt, egal in was für einer Katastrophe die Enterprise sich mal wieder befindet? Der sich von keinem Rückschlag aufhalten lässt, egal was es ihn kostet?"

"Das ist etwas anderes, Bones."

"Achja? Ich denke nicht. Natürlich hast du Angst, dass diese Beziehung schief geht, das ginge jedem so. Aber du hast dich nie von deinen Ängsten unterkriegen lassen, und jetzt wäre ein ganz schlechter Zeitpunkt dafür, damit anzufangen. Ihr beide werdet jedes Problem in den Griff bekommen, das sich zwischen euch stellt, da bin ich ganz sicher."

Kirk lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte sich leer und unendlich erschöpft. 'Wenn ich doch auch nur so sicher wäre', dachte er bei sich.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag endete Spocks Landurlaub und seine Wunden waren soweit verheilt, dass er seinen Dienst wieder antreten konnte. Als er auf die Brücke kam, sah er sich als erstes nach Kirk um, musste dann aber erfahren, dass dieser für eine Woche in die Betaschicht gewechselt war. Offiziell, um sich einen Eindruck von der aktuellen Leistungsfähigkeit der Betacrew zu verschaffen. Spock hielt es jedoch für deutlich wahrscheinlicher, dass der Captain ihm nach ihrem desaströsen Gespräch aus dem Weg ging. Er unterdrückte alle negativen Emotionen, die ihn bei diesem Gedanken zu überrollen drohten und konzentrierte sich völlig auf seine Arbeit.

Nach Dienstende begab sich Spock auf direktem Weg zu Kirks Kabine. Er brauchte Klarheit, eine eindeutige Antwort auf seinen Antrag. Sowohl seine vulkanische Hälfte verlangte danach, die mehrdeutigen, chaotischen Situationen nichts abgewinnen konnte, als auch seine menschliche Hälfte, die unter der Einsamkeit litt, die seit Monaten sein Leben bestimmte. Beiden war gemeinsam, dass sie nicht mehr ohne Kirk leben wollten. Es war unerträglich und Spock fiel es mit jedem Tag schwerer, die Distanz zwischen ihnen beiden zu ertragen.

Doch als er beim Kapitänsquartier ankam, war der Summer deaktiviert und die Tür mit höchster Priorität verschlossen. Spocks Hände verkrampften sich auf seinem Rücken. Einen Moment lang zog er in Erwägung, wie wild mit seinen Fäusten gegen die Tür zu schlagen und laut nach Kirk zu rufen. Doch das war natürlich nicht akzeptabel. 'Meine Wut ist zweifach unlogisch.', dachte Spock bei sich. 'Nicht nur, dass sie auszuleben, gegen Suraks Regeln verstoßen würde. Ich habe auch gar keinen Grund, so zu empfinden, da ich diese Situation selbst herbeigeführt habe und niemand sonst Schuld daran trägt.'

Was natürlich nichts an seinem Ärger und der darauf folgenden Traurigkeit änderte, während er unverrichteter Dinge wegging und sich mit jedem Schritt von dem Mann entfernte, zu dem ihn doch eigentlich alles hinzog. Aber Kirk wollte ihn nicht sehen und das war sein gutes Recht.

Nach kurzem Abwägen entschied sich Spock gegen eine Meditation in seinem Quartier und steuerte stattdessen den sogenannten Musikraum an. Im Grunde war es ein normaler Aufenthaltsraum mit guter Akustik, in dem gelegentlich kleine Konzerte stattfanden. Auch konnten musikalisch interessierte Besatzungsmitglieder dort üben, ohne andere zu stören, denn der Raum befand sich auf einem Deck, wo sonst kein Quartiere waren, sondern nur Lager und Abstellkammern.

Der Vulkanier betrat den Musikraum und schaltete das Licht ein. Meistens war um diese Zeit niemand da und zu Spocks insgeheimer Erleichterung traf das auch heute zu. Er ging hinüber zum Instrumentenschrank. Spock bevorzugte Zupfinstrumente, da er mit seinen feingliedrigen Händen darauf die besten Ergebnisse erzielte. Zudem erschien ihm das Berühren der Saiten ästhetisch ansprechender, als zum Beispiel in ein Instrument hineinzublasen oder darauf herumzuschlagen. 'Obwohl letzteres heute sogar hilfreich sein könnte.", dachte Spock, nahm dann aber doch die vulkanische Laute aus dem Schrank.

Er setzte sich auf einen der herumstehenden Stühle, stimmte kurz die Laute und begann mit einer einfachen, alten Melodie. Nach und nach verlor er sich in der Musik, ließ die verstörenden Gefühle für eine Weile hinter sich und achtete nur noch auf die Töne, die er den Saiten entlockte. Doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass sich dabei instinktiv Melodien bildeten, die seiner Stimmung entsprachen.

"Das klingt sehr traurig.", hörte er plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme sagen.

Spock erwachte wie aus einem Traum und sah auf. "Nyota. Bist du ebenfalls zum Musizieren hierher gekommen?"

Die Möglichkeit bestand. Denn Uhura sprach nicht nur über ein Dutzend verschiedene Sprachen, sondern hatte auch eine exzellente Singstimme. Dabei begleitete sie sich oft selbst auf einem Instrument - wenn sich nicht jemand anderes dazu bereit erklärte, der diese Kunst besser beherrschte. So hatten sie beide sich vor Jahren auch privat kennengelernt und - auf musikalischer Ebene - immer weiter angenähert. Während ihrer kurzen Beziehung stellte die Musik dann auch mit das wichtigste verbindende Element zwischen ihnen dar. Nach der Zerstörung Vulkans hatten sie unzählige Abende hier verbracht, weil Spock unfähig zur Meditation war, und nur durch ihr gemeinsames Spiel so etwas wie Ruhe fand. Es hatte auch körperliche Nähe zwischen ihnen gegeben, aber eher aus Uhuras Bedürfnissen heraus, als aus seinen eigenen. Doch all das war lange her, hier und heute verband sie nur noch Freundschaft und die Liebe zur Musik.

"Nein, ich habe nach dir gesucht, Spock.", antwortete Uhura und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl in seiner Nähe. Sie musterte ihn eingehend. "Du hast ihn gefragt, oder?"

Spock senkte die Augen und strich mit der Hand über seine Laute, ohne einen Ton zu erzeugen. "Ja. Er hat meinen Antrag nicht angenommen." Neben Sarek war Uhura die einzige Person, der er von seinen Heiratsplänen erzählt hatte. Er hatte es für sinnvoll gehalten, vorher die Meinung eines Menschen einzuholen und nur Uhura stand ihm so nah, dass er mit ihr über eine solch persönliche Angelegenheit sprechen konnte.

Mitgefühl spiegelte sich in ihrem dunklen, ausdrucksstarken Gesicht wieder. "Das hatte ich befürchtet."

Spocks hob eine Augenbraue. "Aber du hattest dich für den Antrag ausgesprochen. Das erscheint mir unlogisch, wenn du seinen Erfolg anzweifelst."

Sie lächelte leicht. "Ich denke immer noch, dass es richtig war, Jim zu fragen. Er muss wissen, was du für ihn empfindest. Er muss sich wieder sicher sein können, dass du ihn liebst. Und zu erfahren, dass du lebenslang mit ihm zusammensein möchtest, trägt sicher einiges dazu bei."

"Trotzdem reicht das offensichtlich nicht aus, ihn von meiner Zuverlässigkeit zu überzeugen."

"Du musst ihm Zeit geben, Spock. Das Vertrauen wird nicht von heute auf morgen wieder da sein, egal was du tust."

"Es scheint mir jedoch so, als wenn die Zeit eher das Gegenteil bewirkt.", wandte der Vulkanier ein. "Jim sagte mir gestern, dass ich ihm fremd geworden bin und ich befürchte, dass dieser Umstand sich eher verstärken wird, wenn er mir weiterhin aus dem Weg geht und wir wenig Kontakt zueinander haben."

"Da könntest du Recht haben.", gab Uhura zu. "Du solltest ihn nicht unter Druck setzen, aber trotzdem in seiner Nähe bleiben und ihm das Gefühl geben, dass er jederzeit willkommen ist. Knüpf an das an, was euch einmal verbunden hat."

* * *

Es vergingen mehrere Tage des Katz- und Mausspiels zwischen Captain und Erstem Offizier. Zumindest bezeichneten die menschlichen Besatzungsmitglieder es so - von denen es mittlerweile kaum noch jemanden gab, der nichts davon mitbekommen hatte, zu offensichtlich mied Kirk den Vulkanier. Spock selbst kannte keinen Begriff für dieses Verhalten, denn in der vulkanischen Kultur gab es schlicht kein Äquivalent dazu.

Schließlich überwand er seinen anerzogenen Widerwillen dagegen, unerwünscht in die Privatsphäre einer anderen Person einzudringen und klopfte eines Abends trotz abgeschaltetem Summer gegen die Tür des Captains, mit steigender Frequenz. Er nahm sich vor, nicht mehr wegzugehen, bis die Angelegenheit geklärt war, ob im Guten oder im Schlechten.

Endlich öffnete Kirk die Tür. Er sah erschöpft aus, fast krank und seine Augen waren gerötet. Am liebsten hätte Spock ihn berührt, um sich - unter anderem - von Kirks Gesundheitszustand zu überzeugen, aber er unterdrückte diesen Wunsch.

"Jim..", begann er zögernd.

"Spock. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich etwas Zeit brauche. Ich kann so eine Entscheidung nicht von heute auf morgen treffen."

"Darum bin ich nicht hier.", entgegnete Spock und hob leicht seinen Arm, unter dem ein klassisches Schachbrett klemmte. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir eine Partie Schach spielen - Captain?"

Kirk sah ihn erstaunt an, dann umspielte ein unwillkürliches Lächeln seine Lippen. Mit diesem Satz Spocks hatte einmal alles begonnen, vor vielen Jahren. Ihre Freundschaft. Ihre erste gemeinsam verbrachte Nacht, in der sie spielten, redeten, sich kennenlernten. Unschuldige Berührungen beim Setzen der Figuren, die mit jedem Treffen weniger unschuldig wurden.

Nach und nach traten dann andere Aktivitäten in den Vordergrund ihrer Beziehung, sie hatten nur wenig freie Zeit und die freundschaftlichen Spielabende verliefen irgendwann im Sande.

"Es muss ewig her sein, dass wir Schach gespielt haben, Spock."

"4,27 Jahre, Jim.", bestätigte Spock prompt. Seine Augen lächelten.

Kirks Lächeln vertiefte sich und er trat zur Seite. "Dann wird es wohl mal wieder Zeit. Komm rein."

Der Vulkanier trat ein und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm.

Vorbeieilende Besatzungsmitglieder blinzelten sich zu und es war, als ginge ein Aufatmen durch die Enterprise. Nun, da Captain und Erster Offizier wieder aufeinander zugingen, konnte man den neuen Missionen und Abenteuern mit Zuversicht entgegensehen.

* * *

_A/N: Das war das letzte reguläre Kapitel, aber es folgt noch ein Epilog._


	20. Epilog

_Sechs Jahre später_

Kirk ging zum Kleiderschrank, zog sein goldenes Uniformshirt aus und griff nach einem festlicheren Oberteil. Doch bevor er es anziehen konnte, schlossen sich zwei kräftige Arme um seinen Oberkörper und grazile Finger begannen mit dem Ring zu spielen, der an einer Kette um seinen Hals hing. Das Gegenstück dazu drückte sich gegen seinen Rücken, genauso wie ein sehr heißer, sehr nähebedürftiger Vulkanier.

„Spock!" Kirk drehte sich um, was durch die enge Umarmung recht schwierig war und legte die Arme um den Hals seines T'hy'la. Er lächelte, als er das vertraute Gemisch aus Lust und Liebe in den Augen des Vulkaniers sah, ein Anblick, der allein ihm vorbehalten war. „Du weißt, dass wir keine Zeit haben. In einer Viertelstunde beginnt die Feier."

Spock antwortete nicht, sondern knurrte nur leise und griff nach Kirks Händen auf seinen Schultern, zog sie zu sich heran und verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander. Ein Schauer durchfuhr beide und Kirk unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. „Komm schon Spock, wo bleibt die berühmte vulkanische Selbstbeherrschung, wenn man sie braucht?" Offenbar war sie während der letzten turbulenten Woche verloren gegangen, in der sie beide keine Gelegenheit zu einem vertraulichen Gespräch gehabt hatten, geschweige denn zu mehr. Kirk ging es nicht viel anders und als Spock einen Angriff auf seinen Mund startete, brach seine Abwehr im Nu zusammen und er ergab sich in den wilden Kuss des Vulkaniers, der eher einem Verschlingen ähnelte.

Plötzlich schrillte der Summer und die beiden konnten gerade noch etwas Abstand zwischen sich bringen, bevor ein kleiner Junge hereingestürzt kam. Seine blauen Augen strahlten und straften seine ansonsten ausgeglichenen vulkanischen Züge Lügen. Nach Luft ringend sah er von einem zum anderen. „Onkel Jim, Spock, kommt ihr?", brachte er atemlos hervor. „In 8,5 Minuten beginnt die Bescherung!"

„Ja, wir kommen gleich." Kirk lächelte ihm zu, einmal mehr bezaubert vom Charme dieses Kindes, in dem sich die Widersprüche zweier Kulturen widerspiegelten. Schnell zog er das festliche Hemd an, das er sich ausgesucht hatte. Spock dagegen hob nur eine Augenbraue und musterte seinen Sohn eindringlich. „Samrik, würdest du bitte zukünftig nach Betätigung des Türsummers darauf warten, dass man dich hereinbittet, wie wir es bereits vier Mal besprochen haben? Und wo befindet sich dein Vater? Ihr solltet zusammen in den Festsaal kommen."

Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern, schien sich dann der Menschlichkeit der Bewegung bewusst zu werden und verschränkte schnell die Arme auf dem Rücken. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung. Vater ist vor einer Stunde zu Bones.. zu Dr. McCoy gegangen und seitdem nicht in unser Quartier zurückgekehrt."

Kirk und Spock wechselten einen besorgten Blick. 'Ob es ihm wieder schlechter geht, Spock?' , fragte Kirk über ihr mentales Band, um den Jungen nicht zu beunruhigen. 'Mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit, Jim. Wir sollten mit dem Doktor sprechen, bevor wir an der Feier teilnehmen.' Kirk pflichtete ihm bei und ging dann zu dem Jungen hinüber, der sie beide immer noch erwartungsvoll anschaute und von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. Er begab sich zu ihm auf Augenhöhe. „Samrik, könntest du zu Nyota gehen und ihr beim Schmücken des Baumes helfen? Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie dringend Hilfe braucht."

Der Junge nickte eifrig, drehte sich um und rannte wieder los. Sein eigentlich gleichmäßig geschnittenes Haar flog dabei in alle Richtungen.

Kirk sah ihm überrascht hinterher. „War das eben ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht? Dein Sohn ist wirklich ein außergewöhnlicher kleiner Vulkanier."

„Das muss der menschliche Einfluss auf diesem Schiff sein", antwortete Spock. Ein Fremder hätte diese Worte vielleicht negativ interpretiert, aber Kirk spürte den Nachhall von Amüsement und Zuneigung über ihr Band. Mehr noch, tief drinnen schien der Vulkanier sich sogar über die Fröhlichkeit des Jungen zu freuen. Kein Wunder, denn Samrik hatte viel durch gemacht. Seine Mutter war bei dem Großen Erdbeben vor zwei Jahren gestorben und sein Vater, der Botschafter, litt an einer Krankheit, die dem alten Mann ziemlich zusetzte.

„Ja, wir Menschen haben einen sehr schlechten Einfluss auf Vulkanier", sagte Kirk und musterte seinen Ehemann grinsend. Spock stand immer noch nur in seiner schwarzen Uniformhose da, mit nacktem Oberkörper und zerwühltem Haar. Die Ohrspitzen Spocks färbten sich langsam grün, während er Kirks Gedanken lauschte und sich bewusst wurde, welches Bild er für Samrik abgegeben hatte.

* * *

Als Kirk und Spock kurz darauf die Krankenstation betraten, war diese wie ausgestorben – kein Wunder an Heiligabend. Nur das Geschimpfe aus McCoys Büro verriet den beiden Männern, dass sie nicht umsonst gekommen waren. Sie folgten den Geräuschen und gingen hinein.

„Botschafter Spock, Ihre temporalen Werte haben sich erneut verschlechtert. Sie sollten sich wirklich mehr schonen, sonst springen Sie dem Tod dieses Mal nicht von der Schippe!"

„Doktor, der Tod ist ein biologischer Vorgang, keine Person, die Gartengeräte verwendet, um..."

Das ungleiche Paar sah auf, als die beiden Besucher hereinkamen und McCoy rang die Hände. „Nicht noch so einer! Jim, wieviele Spocks willst du noch anschleppen? Habe ich nicht schon genug graue Haare?"

Kirk grinste. „Mir reicht, was ich habe, mach dir keine Sorgen, Bones." Die beiden Spocks hoben synchron ihre Augenbrauen, äußerten sich aber nicht dazu.

Dann wurde Kirk wieder ernst. Er sah den älteren Spock fragend an. „Wie geht es Ihnen, Botschafter?" Der Vulkanier sah ausgemergelt aus, fast durchscheinend. Die Ärzte hatten herausgefunden, dass seine Zellen sich langsam auflösten, vermutlich eine Langzeitnebenwirkung der Zeitreise. Erfahrungswerte gab es dazu nicht und so blieb es letztlich bei Spekulationen. In besonders schwarzen Momenten fragte Kirk sich manchmal, ob seinem Spock in dieser Zeitlinie etwas zustoßen würde, das verhinderte, dass er das Alter des Botschafters erreichen konnte und dieser deswegen nach und nach verschwand. Aber auch das war reine Spekulation, noch dazu eine unwahrscheinliche, wie ihm der Leiter der wissenschaftlichen Kommission für Zeitreisen versichert hatte.

„Nicht besonders gut, Captain, wenn man Doktor McCoys Ausführungen glauben mag.", antwortete der alte Vulkanier mit schwacher, aber ruhiger Stimme. McCoys Gesicht verfinsterte sich erneut. „Das können Sie ruhig glauben, Sie spitzohriger.." Dann riss er sich zusammen. „Wie ich schon sagte, Jim, seine Temporalwerte liegen nur noch knapp über dem Minimum, das notwendig ist, um eine stabile Position im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum zu halten. Wenn nicht bald etwas passiert, verlieren wir ihn."

Kirk strich sich nervös durchs Haar. „Wir sind schon auf Maximal-Warp, Bones. Morgen früh erreichen wir die Zielkoordinaten. Meinst du, solange kannst du den Botschafter noch stabil halten?"

„Ich gebe mein Bestes, Jim, aber versprechen kann ich nichts."

* * *

Nachdem McCoy dem Botschafter ein halbes Dutzend Hypos verpasst und ihn quasi gezwungen hatte, sich in einen Rollstuhl zu setzen - der Vulkanier konnte zwar noch laufen, aber nach Meinung des Arztes war die Anstrengung zuviel für ihn - verließen sie die Krankenstation und gingen alle zusammen zum Festsaal der Enterprise.

Leises Stimmengewirr war schon von weitem zu hören, aber als Kirk die Tür zum Saal aufstieß, brandete es erst richtig auf. Bis auf eine Notbesetzung hatte sich die gesamte Besatzung dort versammelt, auch die nicht-menschlichen Mitglieder. Überwältigt ließ Kirk die Einrichtung auf sich wirken. Uhura hatte sich einmal mehr selbst übertroffen. Eine echte, gewaltige Nordtanne, wo immer sie sie auch aufgetrieben hatte, stand in der Mitte des Saales, glitzernd und leuchtend durch die verschiedenfarbigen Kugeln, Lametta und anderen Baumschmuck. Festlich gedeckte, lange Tische boten genug Platz für alle. Auf einer Tribüne spielte eine Band moderne Versionen der alten Weihnachtslieder. Mehrere Paare tanzten bereits. Chekov und Sulu waren eins davon, wie Kirk zufrieden bemerkte. Offenbar hatten die geballten Verkupplungsversuche der Brückencrew endlich Früchte getragen und den beiden die Augen geöffnet.

Semrik saß am Offizierstisch zwischen Scotty und Uhura, die gerade über eine Bemerkung von ihm lachten. Als er sah, wer den Saal betreten hatte, stand er auf und kam zu ihnen herüber, mit beschwingtem Schritt, fast hüpfend. In der Hand hielt er ein halb geöffnetes Päckchen, eingewickelt in buntes Geschenkpapier. Er trat an den Rollstuhl des Botschafters.

„Sieh mal Vater, was mir Pavel geschenkt hat!" Er öffnete das Geschenkpapier und zeigte ihnen die Miniaturausgabe der blauen Uniform eines Fähnrichs ehrenhalber. Kirk schmunzelte. „Dann bist du jetzt wohl mein jüngstes Besatzungsmitglied, was?" Semrik strahlte ihn an. Auch die Mundwinkel des alten Spocks zuckten nach oben. „Sehr schön, Sa-fu. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du dich bei Mr. Chekov für das Geschenk bedankt hast." Die Augen des Jungen wurden größer. „Ich bin gleich wieder da, Vater!", sagte er und rannte los, bevor ihm einfiel, dass das nicht angemessen war und er mühsam beherrscht langsamer weiterging.

„So, ich hol mir mal etwas von Scottys Weihnachtslikör. Soll ich jemandem ein Glas mitbringen?", fragte McCoy. „Ja, mir bitte.", antwortete Kirk. Die beiden Vulkanier lehnten ab, wie zu erwarten gewesen war. Dann begaben sie sich zum Offizierstisch, wo bereits die ersten Speisen aufgetragen wurden. Das Angebot an replizierten Gerichten war groß, vom Gänsebraten mit Knödeln bis hin zum andorianischen Schneckensalat.

Der Abend verlief, wie in den Jahren zuvor auch, sehr harmonisch und stimmungsvoll. Kaum jemand dachte noch an das verpatzte Weihnachtsfest vor sechs Jahren, als die Enterprise unter Quarantäne gestanden und der Captain wegen Mordverdacht im Gefängnis gesessen hatte. Nur Kirk und Spock erinnerten sich noch oft an diese schicksalhafte Zeit, die ihrer Beziehung eine neue Wendung gegeben hatte. Gerade zu Weihnachten war die Erinnerung sehr präsent. Sie waren beide dankbar dafür, trotz aller Probleme wieder zueinander gefunden zu haben. Unvorstellbar, wenn man bedachte, wie die Alternative dazu ausgesehen hätte – Kirk allein auf der Enterprise und Spock in einer Ehe ohne Liebe, auf einem Planeten, der für ihn immer nur ein aus der Not geborener Zufluchtsort bleiben würde. Sein Zuhause war hier auf diesem Schiff, an der Seite dieses Mannes, der ihm mehr bedeutete als sein Leben.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag herrschte wieder emsige Geschäftigkeit an Bord. Zu den üblichen Tätigkeiten der Crew kamen noch die Aktivitäten der Kommission für Zeitreisen hinzu, die mehrere Labore und Maschinenräume in Beschlag genommen hatte. Das Computernetz der Enterprise hielt dem erhöhten Ansturm kaum Stand und es kam immer wieder zu schlechten Antwortzeiten. Aber Kirk wiegelte die daraus resultierenden Beschwerden seiner Crew ab, denn er ahnte, wie wichtig das Projekt der Kommission war.

Gegen 9.30 Uhr erreichten sie endlich die Zielkoordinaten und wechselten von Warp auf Impulsantrieb. Auf dem Hauptschirm bot sich das Bild einer gewaltigen, bedrohlich wirkenden Energieschlange, die sich durch den Weltraum zu schlängeln schien. Der Nexus. Viel mehr als den Namen wusste Kirk nicht über dieses Naturphänomen. Offenbar hatte die Kommission in Zusammenarbeit mit Botschafter Spock herausgefunden, dass dieser Ort der ideale Ausgangspunkt für eine Zeitreise war. Aber die Details unterlagen der Geheimhaltung, vermutlich um weitere Störungen in der Zeitlinie zu verhindern.

Die Mission der Enterprise bestand nur darin, Botschafter Spock sicher zum Nexus zu geleiten und die Mitglieder der Kommission nach Kräften zu unterstützen. Diese hielten sich allerdings sehr bedeckt und erledigten ihre Aufgaben weitgehend allein.

Der Leiter der Kommission für Zeitreisen, ein unauffälliger Mann in den mittleren Jahren, der sich aber während des Fluges als sehr intelligent und kompetent herausgestellt hatte, betrat die Brücke. „Captain, wie ich sehe, haben wir den Nexus erreicht."

Kirk nickte. „In Kürze sind wir in Beamreichweite, Professor Thompson. Sie können dann Proben nehmen oder was immer Ihre Planung vorsieht." Er hatte keine genaue Vorstellung davon, wie dieses Gemenge aus Energie, Gesteinsbrocken und temporalen Fluktuationen bei einer Zeitreise helfen konnte, aber er hoffte, es heute zu erfahren.

„Wir werden nichts aus dem Nexus herausholen, Captain.", widersprach Thompson. „Wir werden Botschafter Spock hineinbeamen."

„Was?" Erschrocken sah Kirk den Wissenschaftler nun direkt an. „Das ist die Hölle da draußen, vom Nichtvorhandensein einer Atmosphäre ganz zu schweigen. Ich glaube nicht, dass dort jemand auch nur eine Sekunde überleben kann."

Auch Spock, der dank seines feinen Hörsinns alles mitbekommen hatte, wandte sich nun mit erhobenen Augenbrauen zu ihnen um. „Darin muss ich dem Captain zustimmen, Sir, unsere Sensoren zeigen.."

Der Leiter der Kommission hob eine Hand. „Schon gut, meine Herren. Ich habe andere Informationen und Sie müssen mir an dieser Stelle vertrauen, denn mehr darf ich Ihnen dazu nicht sagen."

Kirk runzelte die Stirn und sah erneut zum Hauptschirm, wo Energieblitze aus dem Nexus zuckten und eintreffende kleine Meteoriten in Sekundenschnelle zerstörten. Normalerweise hätte er es niemals zugelassen, dass jemand von seinem Schiff aus dorthin gebeamt wurde, egal wie seine Befehle lauteten. Aber laut Bones hatte der Botschafter nur noch wenige Stunden zu leben, wenn er nicht irgendwie in seine Zeit zurückgelangte. Und der Vulkanier hatte an den Plänen der Kommission mitgearbeitet, er musste wissen, worauf er sich einließ. Sprechen konnte Kirk nicht mehr mit ihm, denn er befand sich inzwischen im künstlichen Koma, nachdem seine Werte im Laufe der Nacht noch schlechter geworden waren.

„Also gut.", stimmte er schließlich seufzend zu und aktivierte das Intercom. „Kirk an Mr. Scott. Bereiten Sie den Transport einer Person in den Nexus vor." Ein ungläubiges „Aye, Sir." kam zurück, aber keine Einwände, denn Scotty hatte in den letzten Jahren gelernt, dass auch scheinbar absurde Befehle seines Captains irgendwann im Rückblick Sinn machten – meistens jedenfalls.

„Ich werde Mr. Scott bei dem Transport unterstützen.", sagte Thompson und verließ die Brücke, ohne auf eine Reaktion Kirks zu warten. Der pochte nervös mit den Fingern auf der Armatur seines Sessels herum, unsicher, ob sie wirklich das Richtige taten.

Schließlich sprang er auf und ging weiter nach vorn zum Hauptschirm, um alles genau erkennen zu können. Spock stellte sich neben ihn und auch die anderen Brückenoffiziere sahen von ihrer Arbeit auf und blickten wie gebannt auf die Geschehnisse im All.

„Scott an Captain. Botschafter Spock wurde in den Transporterraum gebracht und die Beamkoordinaten sind eingespeist. Soll ich den Transport initiieren?"

Unwillkürlich tastete Kirk nach den gedanklichen Fragmenten Spocks, die in den Tiefen seines Bewusstsein immer mehr oder weniger präsent waren. Der Vulkanier spürte und teilte seine Unsicherheit bis zu einem bestimmten Grad, aber.. 'Jim, das ist die letzte Chance des Botschafters, den Wunsch, der ihn die letzten Jahre am Leben erhalten hat, in die Tat umzusetzen.' Spock schickte Bilder eines älteren Kirks über ihr mentales Band, Bilder, die nur aus einer Gedankenverschmelzung mit seinem älteren Ich stammen konnten. Es waren Szenen aus einer fremden Vergangenheit, verknüpft mit Schmerz und Hoffnung.

'Du meinst, all das hier findet nur statt, damit Botschafter Spock mein Gegenstück aus seiner Zeitlinie wiedersehen kann?', fragte Kirk ungläubig, ohne seine Lippen zu bewegen. 'Die Kommission hat sicher andere Ziele", antwortete Spock über ihre gedankliche Verbindung. 'Aber ich stimme dir zu, was die Beweggründe des Botschafters angeht.' Kirk fühlte, dass sein Vulkanier genauso gehandelt hätte, egal wie emotional und unlogisch das auch sein mochte. Er griff unauffällig nach Spocks Hand, drückte sie sanft und sagte laut:

„In Ordnung, Mr. Scott. Energie!"

Einen Moment lang passierte nichts, dann glaubten sie kurz den Lichtstrahl eines Beamvorgangs inmitten des Nexus zu erkennen. Aber das konnte auch Einbildung sein. Genau wie eine fast unmerkliche Verschiebung des Farbspektrums der Energiewolke, die auf Kirk nun irgendwie.. fröhlicher wirkte. Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst - fröhliche Naturerscheinungen? das war absurd - und ging zurück zu seinem Platz im Zentrum der Brücke.

Dort angekommen setzte er sich in seinen Kommandosessel und sah zu Spock hinüber. Der Vulkanier stand immer noch an der gleichen Stelle und erwiderte seinen Blick. Spock wirkte tief bewegt von den Geschehnissen der letzten halben Stunde. Seine dunklen Augen sprachen von Schicksal und grenzenloser Liebe. Später würde sich Kirk nicht mehr daran erinnern, aber genau in diesem Moment verflüchtigten sich die letzten Reste seiner lebenslangen Angst, verlassen zu werden. Sie hatte einst mit dem Tod seines Vaters begonnen und in den Ereignissen vor sechs Jahren ihren Höhepunkt gefunden. Doch er wusste - und fühlte - nun, dass Spock stets an seiner Seite sein würde, in welchem Universum und in welcher Zeit auch immer sie sich befanden.

ENDE

* * *

_Geschafft! *Schweiss von der Stirn wisch* Phasenweise hatte ich nicht mehr daran geglaubt, bis zum Ende dieser Geschichte vorzudringen (und möchte mich für die gelegentlichen Verzögerungen entschuldigen). Dass es doch dazu kam, verdanke ich euch Lesern, Favoritensetzern und Reviewschreibern, allen voran natürlich Jeanca, die so eisern durchgehalten und mich auf diese Weise motiviert hat :-)_

_Eventuell wird es noch einen zweiten Teil geben, aber frühestens im Herbst und ich denke, dann werde ich die Geschichte erst fertig schreiben, bevor ich die Kapitel hochlade, denn dieses häppchenweise Schreiben verleitet mich offensichtlich zum Schlendrian und die Logik hat auch manchmal gelitten._

_Ich hoffe, ihr hattet trotzdem Spass beim Lesen und wünsche euch allen noch einen schönen Sommer!_


End file.
